


La Mã ngày nghỉ

by Tami



Category: Hạo Lỗi
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 52,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami/pseuds/Tami
Summary: http://30leilei1226.lofter.com/post/1ef34efd_10e02cee





	1. Chapter 1

La Mã ngày nghỉ 01

Đệ nhất đêm

Sẽ chạy đến nơi đây tới, Lưu hạo nhiên kỳ thật thật là vào nhầm.

Hắn lấy mời tạp là đi cách vách du thuyền bến tàu, nhưng là lái xe thời điểm không chú ý cái kia chuyển biến biển báo giao thông, liền đến nơi này. Bất quá hắn cổ áo thượng còn dán tiệc tối LOGO dán, hai cái tiêu chí thật sự rất giống, cũng liền như vậy mơ màng hồ đồ mà đi vào.

Bên ngoài nhìn u tĩnh lại bình thường, thật sự đi đến những cái đó chi chít hàng rào cây xanh mặt sau, mới phát giác đi vào một cái khác thường thế giới: Rõ ràng là lộ thiên, nhưng trên không nơi nơi kéo lên dải lụa rực rỡ hòa khí cầu, nước Đức vận tới âm hưởng không hề cố kỵ mà bị dọn đến bể bơi bên cạnh, oanh đến tim phổi đi theo nhảy dựng nhảy dựng. Không khí hương vị khó có thể hình dung, ẩm ướt oi bức, cồn, đồ ăn, cây thuốc lá cùng các loại hỗn hợp nước hoa vị, cơ hồ thấy được trong không khí tràn ngập yên khí. Nam nhân các nữ nhân đột nhiên bộc phát ra tới tiêm thanh cười.

Cùng với đầy đất màu trắng, ướt dầm dề, nhăn dúm dó đại khối khăn tắm, hoặc là khác cái gì vải dệt.

Lưu hạo nhiên không phải không có trải qua quá trường hợp này. Lưu gia nhiều ít xem như P thị số được với hào gia tộc, sớm mấy năm càng thêm niên thiếu khinh cuồng thời điểm cũng pha ham thích với này đó high bò, mấy năm nay bị ân cần dạy bảo muốn hồi tâm, muốn đứng đắn làm việc, nhưng thật ra thật lâu không có tới quá này đó địa phương. Hiện tại này sẽ nhưng thật ra rất có vài phần…… Hoài niệm?

Hắn có điểm buồn cười mà ở trong đám người đi qua.

Ăn mặc màu trắng Hy Lạp thức váy dài nữ tử, hướng hắn giơ lên champagne cái ly, hơi hơi mỉm cười, hoa tai vẽ ra khúc chiết quang. Hắn đương nhiên biết đây là có ý tứ gì, thất thần mà nâng chén, nhấp tiếp theo khẩu, hơi gật đầu, đầu lại hơi hơi thiên hướng địa phương khác. Quả nhiên thu hoạch nữ tử hơi có chút thất vọng một cái mỉm cười.

Ngày mai còn có một cái quan trọng hợp đồng muốn nói. Hơn nữa, đại khái là khẩu vị thay đổi, loại này đại nùng trang xem đến quá nhiều, kỳ thật một đám đã nhìn không ra cái gì khác nhau.

Hắn có một chút u buồn mà tưởng, đây là cái gọi là thẩm mỹ mệt mỏi đi?

Hoài cựu đủ rồi, Lưu hạo nhiên ngăn lại một cái nâng mâm phục vụ sinh, tưởng cùng hắn hỏi thăm đường đi ra ngoài tuyến. Kia phục vụ sinh thân hình nhoáng lên, thiếu chút nữa đem một mâm chén rượu đều tạp đến hắn trên người. Không chờ sợ bóng sợ gió một hồi hai người hoãn quá thần, Lưu hạo nhiên nhưng thật ra trước thấy thiếu chút nữa làm hắn phao champagne tắm đầu sỏ gây tội —— một cái không sai biệt lắm đã bị ấn ngã trên mặt đất người trẻ tuổi, hoặc là nói thiếu niên, chính là cái loại này xen vào giữa hai bên khí chất nam sinh.

Hắn nửa quỳ rạp trên mặt đất, tay phải dùng sức về phía trước với tới, bắt được phục vụ sinh một con ống quần, nhưng hắn tay trái, eo, hai điều thon dài chân đều đã bị người đè lại, bị không ngừng một người.

Phục vụ sinh một bên nói khiểm, một bên tiểu tâm mà từ cái kia nam sinh trong tay đem chính mình ống quần tránh ra tới. Phục vụ sinh rất rõ ràng sắp sửa phát sinh chuyện gì, nhưng hắn phải làm chỉ là chạy nhanh rời đi, không bị cuốn vào.

Lưu hạo nhiên đương nhiên cũng minh bạch vừa rồi đã xảy ra cái gì, cùng với kế tiếp sắp sửa phát sinh cái gì. Hắn đã bắt đầu xoay người, xoay người thời điểm thấy cái kia bị ấn đảo thân thể, màu lam áo sơ mi vạt áo đã bị thô lỗ mà kéo tới.

Hy vọng hắn đêm nay có thể chịu đựng đi.

Nhưng vào lúc này, kia trương vẫn luôn thấp mặt nâng lên.

Cái trán cùng thái dương đầu tóc đã bị mồ hôi thấm ướt, có vài sợi hỗn độn mà dính ở thái dương. Mày nhăn, mắt hai mí độ cung thực rõ ràng, trong ánh mắt hàm chứa một uông thủy, môi hơi hơi mở ra, hạ môi đã phá. Hắn vô ý thức mà đem ánh mắt đầu chú về phía trước phương, vừa lúc cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đụng phải, lại không có hướng hắn truyền đạt cái gì tin tức, trong ánh mắt là lỗ trống tuyệt vọng.

Mỹ sao?

Là rất xinh đẹp.

Có thể so hắn xinh đẹp, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không phải không có gặp qua.

Nhưng khi đó, Lưu hạo nhiên mãn đầu óc đều là, loại chuyện này cũng nói ngươi tình ta nguyện, nếu nhân gia đều như vậy không muốn, nơi này nguyện ý khắp nơi đều có, một đám đại lão gia đây là hà tất đâu?

Cho nên hiện tại hắn cùng cái kia nam sinh, cùng nhau đứng ở cao lớn kiểu Pháp hàng rào cây xanh trong một góc, suyễn đến phổi đau, còn không dám quá lớn thanh —— hắn cũng không xác định những người đó đến tột cùng có bao nhiêu để ý nấu chín vịt bị người liền nồi cướp đi chuyện này, rốt cuộc những người đó có vài vị vừa thấy chính là cắn dược cắn high lục thân không nhận trạng thái, phân rõ phải trái là nhất buồn cười sự tình.

Bất quá.

Hắn có điểm khó chịu địa chấn một chút cánh tay, phát giác hắn tay còn cùng vừa mới bị hắn đoạt tới “Vịt” chặt chẽ dính.

“Uy, ta nói……” Lưu hạo nhiên hạ giọng, tính toán tiến hành một chút ngôn ngữ thượng câu thông. “Ngươi biết nơi này như thế nào đi ra ngoài sao?”

“…… Ân, đến hàng rào cây xanh bên ngoài đi ta liền nhận thức lộ.” Nam sinh cũng tận lực đè thấp thanh tuyến, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là nghe đến ra mềm mại hơi mang khàn khàn thời kỳ vỡ giọng thời kì cuối thanh tuyến. Thanh âm này, quả nhiên.

Quả nhiên cái gì, hắn không rảnh tưởng.

Cuối cùng bị bọn họ tìm được một cái tương đối thưa thớt một chút khe hở, hai cái đại nam nhân chính là từ hàng rào cây xanh khe hở tễ ra tới.

Bên ngoài quả nhiên là một cái khác thế giới.

Lưu hạo nhiên hung hăng mà hô hấp mấy khẩu mới mẻ không khí, tâm tình khoan khoái một chút. Chính là.

Hắn lúc này thực rõ ràng mà nâng lên chính mình cánh tay, cái tay kia cư nhiên còn gắt gao nắm chặt chính mình.

“Huynh đệ ngươi này……” Hắn quay đầu lại xem người nọ.

Cùng vừa rồi bị ấn ngã trên mặt đất khi hoàn toàn bất đồng ánh mắt, sáng ngời, chuyên chú, hàm chứa cười, nhìn chính mình.

Hắn lúc này mới chú ý tới, nam sinh đôi mắt rất lớn, mắt nhân thực hắc, rõ ràng rõ ràng mắt hai mí hơi hơi giơ lên ra xinh đẹp đường cong. Lông mày càng là đen nhánh tú khí đến giống như dùng mi nét bút quá giống nhau. Hàm chứa cười nhìn chính mình thời điểm, cảm giác tựa như bị yêu tinh nhìn thẳng giống nhau, run rẩy lại ngọt ngào.

Hắn lập tức nhớ tới vừa rồi trong yến hội cái kia giơ rượu sâm banh ly triều hắn mỉm cười nữ nhân, cặp mắt kia bên trong ý cười cùng biểu đạt ý tứ, cùng này một đôi mắt, không có khác nhau.

cao!

Hắn ở trong lòng thầm mắng một câu. Mơ hồ có điểm thất vọng.

Nhưng hắn cũng không thể nói này thất vọng là cái gì, hắn rõ ràng đã sớm biết, xuất hiện ở cái loại này địa phương, lại như vậy tuổi trẻ xinh đẹp, sẽ là người nào.

Bất quá, ngày mai còn có cái quan trọng hợp đồng muốn nói.

Hắn làm bộ làm tịch mà bắt tay rút về tới, ở túi quần sờ sờ, móc ra chìa khóa xe, lược hiện cố tình mà vứt vứt.

“Trở về đi, ngươi ở nơi nào? Có lái xe tới sao?”

Vì thế cái này yêu tinh giống nhau nam sinh, hiện tại đem đôi tay bối ở sau lưng, thoạt nhìn có vẻ vô cùng thuần khiết cùng vô tội, tựa như một cái mới vừa vào đại học tân sinh.

“Không có, ta cơm nước xong, chỉ dẫn theo phòng tạp cùng di động ra tới tản bộ.” Hắn có điểm tiếc nuối mà mếu máo, “Hiện tại di động cũng ném, vẫn là mới vừa mua.”

Tấm tắc, quả táo đúng không, thực đau lòng đúng không.

Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng cười nhạo, còn là tính toán người tốt làm tới cùng.

“Vậy ngươi ở nơi nào? Ta đưa ngươi trở về.”

“XX khách sạn. Cảm ơn, ngươi thật là người tốt.”

Có trong nháy mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên thiếu chút nữa hoài nghi người này có phải hay không đối phương phái tới gián điệp thương mại, như vậy xảo cư nhiên liền cùng hắn ở tại cùng gian khách sạn. Còn lộng một bộ như vậy cùng hắn khẩu vị bề ngoài.

Bất quá, hẳn là chỉ là chính mình suy nghĩ nhiều quá.

Trên đường trở về, nam sinh nhưng thật ra thực an tĩnh, đôi tay đặt ở đầu gối, ngồi nghiêm chỉnh mà mắt nhìn phía trước. Lưu hạo nhiên nương xem kính chiếu hậu cơ hội trộm đánh giá hắn, càng xem càng cảm thấy, thật mẹ nó là chính mình thích kia một hình: Sạch sẽ, mặt mày tinh xảo, tóc mềm mại có một chút trường. Hơn nữa, này thân màu lam nhạt áo sơmi thêm phá động quần jean trang điểm, thật sự không giống như là làm này hành.

Bất quá nghe nói hiện tại làm này hành cao cấp nhất kia nhóm người, mỗi người đều giống phú nhị đại đâu.

Nhìn lén đủ rồi, quá phận an tĩnh không khí thực sự biệt nữu, Lưu hạo nhiên tùy tiện mở miệng.

“Ngươi bao lớn rồi a? Như thế nào sẽ chạy đến nơi đây tới chơi a?”

“…… Lão đại tới nói sinh ý, ta cùng lão đại lại đây chơi. Ta cao trung đã tốt nghiệp…… Kỳ thật ngươi vẫn luôn khi ta là tiểu hài tử đi?”

Lão đại gì đó, ta hiểu.

“Ai ai, huynh đệ đừng để ý, này không khen ngươi tuổi trẻ hiện nộn sao.”

Nói chuyện với nhau câu được câu không, mà khách sạn thực mau liền đến. Lâm xuống xe trước, nam sinh đột nhiên nhảy ra tới một câu.

“Ta kêu Ngô Lỗi. Ngươi tên là gì?”

Lưu hạo nhiên có điểm cảnh giác, theo sau ngẫm lại, một cái tên mà thôi. Hoặc là nói không chừng cũng có thể làm hắn biết khó mà lui.

“Ta kêu Lưu hạo nhiên.”

Nhưng hiển nhiên hắn dòng họ cũng không có cấp Ngô Lỗi mang đến cái gì ký ức điểm, hắn chỉ nhìn đến đối phương mê mang ánh mắt.

Ít nhất thoạt nhìn đúng vậy.

Hồi khách sạn thời điểm, hai người đều có điểm phiền toái nhỏ. Ngô Lỗi di động ném, trước mặt đài mượn điện thoại ở đánh. Mà lúc này, Lưu hạo nhiên mới đột nhiên phát hiện, chính mình phòng tạp không biết đi nơi nào. Một lần nữa xác nhận thân phận, bổ phòng tạp cũng không tính đặc biệt phiền toái. Chỉ là hắn đột nhiên liền cảm thấy hôm nay như thế nào như vậy xui xẻo, vội một ngày, còn chọc cái phiền toái không lớn không nhỏ, kết quả hiện tại phòng tạp lại ném, như vậy nghĩ liền đi trước đài làm thủ tục sức lực cũng chưa.

Ngô Lỗi bên kia lại xong xuôi, vẻ mặt thoải mái mà đi tới, nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên bộ dáng mang lên một chút kinh ngạc, đặt mông ngồi ở hắn bên cạnh.

“Ngươi thoạt nhìn không cao hứng. Làm sao vậy?”

“…… Không có gì, có điểm mệt.” Lưu hạo nhiên không nghĩ đem phòng tạp ném sự tình nói ra, rốt cuộc này cũng không tính chuyện gì. Nhưng tâm lý chung quy là phiền. Sau một lúc lâu, đứng lên vẫn là tính toán đi trước đài bổ phòng tạp.

“Muốn hay không đến ta phòng ngồi ngồi? Ta đều còn không có cảm ơn ngươi.”

Hắn quay đầu, Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở trên sô pha, một bàn tay đặt ở trên đùi, một bàn tay ấn ở trên sô pha, nhấp miệng, đen thui đôi mắt thẳng tắp mà nhìn hắn, lại là kia phó thuần khiết lại vô tội bộ dáng. Trong đầu cái gì huyền đột nhiên liền chặt đứt, tức khắc ác từ gan biên sinh.

“Hảo. Đi ngồi ngồi.”

Như vậy chủ động đưa đến bên miệng thịt, làm gì không ăn.

TBC

6 nguyên 5 lỗi hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Thiếu niên nghe vũ ca trên lầu

Tiểu sơn trọng điệp kim minh diệt, tấn vân dục độ hương má tuyết.

Triển khai toàn văn

181 nhiệt độ 7 điều bình luận

Cá nóc heo: Ta lại qua lại vị La Mã ngày nghỉ

xff5201314: Tới tới

Quất sinh Hoài Nam: Ai lại phát hiện một thiên hảo văn!

Hathaway: Không có sớm một chút phát hiện như vậy đẹp văn!

Hathaway: Đẹp!! Cự đẹp!!

Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ

APP nội xem


	2. 2-11

La Mã ngày nghỉ 02  
Vào thang máy, Lưu hạo nhiên thấy Ngô Lỗi trực tiếp ấn hạ tầng cao nhất thang máy, cư nhiên cùng chính mình là cùng tầng. Hắn lại một lần bắt đầu lòng nghi ngờ cái này kêu Ngô Lỗi gia hỏa thân phận, thẳng đến tới rồi tầng cao nhất, Ngô Lỗi không có dừng lại, mà là mang theo hắn xuyên qua một đạo cửa nhỏ, lại thượng một tầng, có quan hệ này xinh đẹp tiểu gia hỏa là gián điệp thương mại nghi ngờ mới biến mất. Hiện tại hắn đang đứng ở khách sạn này VIP tổng thống phòng, loại này phòng giá cả là mặt khác một chuyện, chủ yếu là loại này phòng không phải có tiền là có thể đính đến, còn cần có đủ để sử khách sạn xem với con mắt khác thân phận. Mà chính hắn, liền không đính đến.

Hắn mang theo đối với Ngô Lỗi thân phận lớn hơn nữa nghi ngờ đi vào phòng, ngồi xuống, nhìn Ngô Lỗi chạy ra chạy vào, các loại đèn hoa đùng bang mà mở ra một ít lại tắt đi một ít, kéo ra bức màn, mở ra cửa sổ, người xem hoa cả mắt.  
Ngô Lỗi lại vào phòng bếp nhỏ không biết ở mân mê cái gì, Lưu hạo nhiên dứt khoát chính mình đứng ở cửa sổ phía trước trúng gió. Khách sạn ở giữa sườn núi thượng, bản thân tầng lầu lại không phải quá cao, ngoài cửa sổ vừa lúc là những cái đó nồng đậm thực vật đỉnh tầng, có thể nhìn đến xa hơn chỗ đầy sao điểm điểm. Đó là bọn họ vừa rồi còn thân ở trong đó vạn trượng hồng trần. Hơi có chút tanh hàm gió biển mang theo thực vật hơi thở rót tiến vào, giống như trong lòng phiền muộn thật sự thiếu một chút.

Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy chính mình đầu óc cũng thanh tỉnh một chút.

Liền xem này gian phòng, Ngô Lỗi liền không khả năng là gián điệp thương mại. Bởi vì hắn Lưu hạo nhiên còn không đáng đối thủ của hắn hạ lớn như vậy tiền vốn. Như vậy, người này thân phận liền rất có ý tứ, ở tại như vậy phòng, lại như vậy tuổi trẻ……  
Đột nhiên có thanh âm vang lên tới, máy móc điện tử thanh ở u tĩnh phòng khách tuần hoàn, chính là đem hắn hoảng sợ. Ngô Lỗi nghe tiếng mà ra, ướt đẫm tay ở trên quần tùy tiện lau hai thanh, bổ nhào vào trên sô pha một cái trong bao đào sờ soạng nửa ngày, nhảy ra tới một cái di động.  
“Lão đại ~”

Lưu hạo nhiên mắt lạnh nhìn Ngô Lỗi vẻ mặt ngoan ngoãn mà cùng điện thoại kia đầu “Lão đại” giảng điện thoại, dùng ngoan ngoãn trung mang theo ủy khuất thanh âm kể ra buổi tối chỉ là ra cửa tản bộ, liền gặp phải một đám tên côn đồ, người quá nhiều không đánh quá kết quả đem mới vừa cấp mua di động ném.  
“Cái kia di động nhưng thật ra không có gì, nhưng là lão đại ngươi biết cái kia di động xác nga, chính là ngươi bồi ta chọn cái kia, ta là đáng tiếc cái kia.…… Ân ân, cảm ơn lão đại!”

Đại khái là điện thoại kia đầu người hứa hẹn cái gì, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi mặt mày toàn bộ đều giãn ra khai, xưng được với vui vẻ ra mặt, một liên thanh mà mà đáp ứng cái gì, cuối cùng vui sướng hài lòng mà buông xuống di động. Hắn liếc liếc mắt một cái, di động bộ dáng thực thổ, mơ hồ là lớn nhất lộ hóa cái loại này sơn trại cơ.  
Vốn dĩ hắn trong lòng một chút hoài nghi cũng theo này thông điện thoại tiêu tán.

Nhưng như vậy liền rất có ý tứ, Ngô Lỗi sau lưng cái này “Lão đại”, xem ra không phải cái gì người bình thường. Hắn đột nhiên hối hận khởi chính mình phía trước khinh suất quyết định, này khối đưa đến bên miệng thịt chỉ sợ thật không hảo hạ miệng, cứ việc thịt tựa hồ thực nguyện ý bị chính mình ăn, nhưng ăn xong đi lúc sau có thể hay không tiêu hóa liền khó nói.

Ngô Lỗi bưng sandwich cùng nước trái cây từ phòng bếp ra tới, có điểm hiến vật quý giống nhau mà phóng tới Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt trên bàn trà, “Lăn lộn cả đêm, đói bụng đi, ta làm, nếm thử xem?” Tặng kèm một cái lộ ra răng cửa cười.

Như vậy xem hắn còn trường thỏ nha.

Lưu hạo nhiên xác thật có điểm đói, cầm khởi một khối sandwich tận lực có vẻ ưu nhã mà ăn.  
Ăn sandwich còn có thể có cái gì ưu nhã, nhưng từ vừa rồi hắn nghĩ thông suốt lúc sau, hắn liền quyết định ở Ngô Lỗi trước mặt nhất định phải bảo trì một cái có phẩm vị, chính nhân quân tử hình tượng, nếu có cơ hội nói, có thể tiếp xúc đến tiểu tử này sau lưng cái kia “Lão đại”, nói không chừng mới có thể chân chính tiến vào đến hắn vẫn luôn tưởng tiến vào thế giới kia.  
Này so đơn thuần mà tới một phát miễn phí pháo có ý nghĩa nhiều.  
Cho nên hắn cần thiết muốn có vẻ thanh tâm quả dục đoan trang rụt rè. Nhưng lại không thể quá lạnh tiểu gia hỏa này.

Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy việc này hiện tại thật sự trở nên thú vị lên.

Niệm chuyển như điện, cũng bất quá là hắn vừa lúc ăn xong một tiểu khối sandwich thời gian. Lưu hạo nhiên vừa nhấc đầu, tiếp thu đến Ngô Lỗi tiểu cẩu giống nhau cầu khen ngợi ánh mắt.  
“Ăn rất ngon…… Cái này, không phải là ngươi lần đầu tiên xuống bếp đi?”

Sandwich nguyên liệu nấu ăn đều là có sẵn, chỉ cần không phải quá mức kỳ ba người, cũng đều không có khả năng làm quá khó ăn. Nói vậy Ngô Lỗi sẽ lựa chọn làm sandwich, một là bởi vì đơn giản, hai cũng là vì nguyên nhân này. Liền như vậy muốn biểu hiện chính mình hoặc là lấy lòng ta sao?

Nhưng là ở hắn cố tình đè thấp có vẻ phá lệ có từ tính thanh tuyến dò hỏi hạ, hắn nhạy bén phát hiện, đối phương lỗ tai bay nhanh mà nhiễm một tầng huyết sắc. Thuyết minh này vẫn là rất có hiệu quả.

“Không phải lần đầu tiên xuống bếp lạp…… Bất quá……” Ngô Lỗi thanh âm thấp hèn đi, hắn không nghe rõ. Nhưng là có thể cảm giác được đối phương đối hắn cái này đáp lại hiển nhiên là thực vui vẻ.  
Vì thế hắn tính toán tiếp tục cố gắng.  
“Người nhà ngươi không ở nơi này sao?” Dù sao sớm hay muộn muốn dẫn ra sau lưng người, Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ là tận lực làm ngữ khí nghe tới thực thành khẩn thực lơ đãng, phảng phất thật sự chỉ là ở quan tâm như thế nào đứa nhỏ này một người trụ lớn như vậy một bộ phòng ở.

“…… Hắn nói sinh ý, không ở nơi này. Hơn nữa, hắn này sẽ cũng không ở, đi nơi khác.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn chăm chú vào Ngô Lỗi, người sau bưng nước trái cây, gục đầu xuống, tóc mái che khuất đôi mắt. Vừa rồi kia một chút hồng đã không có, hiện ra phá lệ trắng nõn màu da.

Vừa rồi còn nói là cùng người tới chơi, kết quả người kim chủ căn bản là không ở. Thật là mới chưa nói nói mấy câu liền tự mâu thuẫn.  
Bất quá, liền tính chính mình đi nơi khác, cũng yên tâm đem này tiểu chim hoàng yến đơn độc ném ở chỗ này, còn có như vậy xa hoa lồng sắt…… Xem ra đã không chỉ là chơi chơi, Ngô Lỗi địa vị so với chính mình cho rằng muốn quan trọng. Lưu hạo nhiên nhanh chóng ở trong đầu tìm thấy được đế có ai có thể có như vậy đại bút tích, đối tình nhân có thể làm được hào phóng như vậy ra tay.

Bất quá Ngô Lỗi hiển nhiên đối cái này đề tài không hề hứng thú, thậm chí đã mơ hồ có như vậy điểm không cao hứng. Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi cầm nước trái cây liền đi đến bên ngoài sân phơi lên rồi.

Hắn lại lần nữa cảm thán cái này kim chủ đem này chim chóc dưỡng thật không sai, cùng đại thiếu gia dường như, tính tình thật không nhỏ.  
Tán thưởng rất nhiều, hắn lại lần nữa kiên định nhất định phải kết giao vị này “Lão đại” tâm.  
Vì thế hắn cũng bưng nước trái cây theo đi ra ngoài.

Sân phơi lăng không xông ra, tầm nhìn so phòng khách còn hảo. Bất quá, lại không có vừa rồi thoải mái thanh tân, một tia phong cũng không. Cho dù là năm sao khách sạn cũng không có biện pháp tránh cho quang ô nhiễm đem bầu trời đêm chiếu rọi đến một mảnh đỏ sậm. Mà dưới chân núi trên bờ cát như cũ ngọn đèn dầu huy hoàng, tựa hồ còn có thể nhìn đến cụ hiện hóa trọc khí. Cứ việc là đêm khuya, lại có thể xem tới được trên đỉnh đầu ám vân dày đặc, phía chân trời có sấm rền lăn lộn thanh âm. Mưa to muốn tới, không khí buồn đến ngực thật mạnh, tựa hồ mỗi một cái lỗ chân lông đều thập phần dính nhớp.

Ngô Lỗi không nói lời nào, chống cánh tay dựa vào lan can thượng phát ngốc. Lưu hạo nhiên đơn giản cũng không để ý tới hắn, giống nhau tư thế, cũng dựa vào, lại ở dùng khóe mắt dư quang quan sát đến từ vừa rồi khởi liền ủ rũ cụp đuôi tiểu gia hỏa.

Như vậy an an tĩnh tĩnh, ngược lại so vừa rồi hai người có chút đông cứng đối thoại nhiều ra một tia ăn ý. Quả thực xưng được với thích ý. Nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên nhiều ít vẫn là nhớ tới mục đích của chính mình. Mà cũng đã có một hai viên hạt mưa đánh rớt xuống dưới.

“Trời mưa, trở về đi. Ta cũng đi trở về.” Vẫn là cố ý dùng đè thấp thanh tuyến, cố tình ôn nhu cùng gãi đúng chỗ ngứa tạm dừng. “Cảm ơn ngươi chiêu đãi. Nước trái cây cũng thực hảo uống.”  
Không tính trái lương tâm, nước trái cây xác thật thực hảo uống. Nhưng hắn đánh cuộc đến là……  
“…… Đừng đi.”  
Là Ngô Lỗi giữ lại.  
Hắn thắng.

Hắn ngẩng đầu xem Ngô Lỗi, đối phương cũng rốt cuộc ngẩng đầu lên, đôi mắt hắc mà ướt át, quả thực xưng được với lã chã chực khóc.  
“…… Có thể hay không lưu lại bồi bồi ta…… Ta, có điểm sợ.”

TBC  
La Mã ngày nghỉ • đệ nhất đêm •03  
Vốn dĩ một cái đại lão gia nói ra loại này đàn bà hề hề nói hiệu quả nhất định là thập phần sét đánh, nhưng là Ngô Lỗi có loại rất kỳ quái thuyết phục lực, chính là sẽ làm người cảm thấy hắn thật là thập phần yêu cầu bảo hộ. Hơn nữa, Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ đến đêm nay hắn tao ngộ, cứ việc là chim hoàng yến, khá vậy không có lọt vào quá như vậy thô lỗ đi.  
Huống chi hắn vốn dĩ cũng tưởng lưu lại.

Nhìn thấy Lưu hạo nhiên không có trả lời, Ngô Lỗi lại nói, “Ta không có ý gì khác. Chính là, tâm tình không tốt, muốn tìm cá nhân nói chuyện phiếm. Ngươi nếu là không có phương tiện,…… Vậy quên đi.”  
Như thế nào sẽ không có phương tiện đâu?  
Lưu hạo nhiên xả lên khóe miệng, lộ ra một cái thành khẩn mỉm cười, “Ngươi nếu là sợ hãi ta liền bồi bồi ngươi. Nói cho ngươi một kiện tiểu bí mật.”  
“A?” Ngô Lỗi bộ dáng có điểm ngốc.  
“Kỳ thật ta phòng tạp cũng ném.” Hắn kéo trường thanh âm, cố ý làm ra một cái buồn cười biểu tình. Cũng không tốt cười, lại làm hai người cùng nhau nở nụ cười, vừa rồi một chút xấu hổ toàn không có.

“Nhưng không, vừa rồi quá rối loạn. Di động của ta cũng ném.” Ngô Lỗi vẻ mặt với lòng ta có xúc động nào.  
Lưu hạo nhiên gật đầu: “Chúng ta đều ném đồ vật, thật đúng là đồng bệnh tương liên.”

“Vậy ngươi dù sao cũng không có phòng tạp, không thể quay về. Vừa lúc, chúng ta sớm một chút tẩy tẩy lên giường ngủ đi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nghe xong lời này, quả thực muốn lập tức cười nhạo Ngô Lỗi không thường thức, loại rượu này cửa hàng bổ làm cái phòng tạp chính là cái một giây sự. Còn có cái kia “Sớm một chút tẩy tẩy lên giường ngủ”, loại người này, lời trong lời ngoài tổng không tự giác mang ra cái loại này ý tứ tới.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhẹ nhàng cười, Ngô Lỗi lập tức liền giải thích, “A, ta không phải cái kia ý tứ.”

Lại giải thích.

Lưu hạo nhiên cái này nhẫn đều nhịn không được, ngẩng mặt trực tiếp cười ra tiếng. Không có biện pháp, biết là trang cũng không phản cảm, Lưu hạo nhiên liền thích như vậy, sạch sẽ thanh thuần, mặt mày diễm lệ, nhưng còn có nói không lựa lời đơn thuần cảm.

  
“Ta không mặc áo ngủ. Bất quá còn có khách sạn cung cấp, có thể sao?”  
Ngô Lỗi đã tắm rửa xong, bọc áo tắm ướt dầm dề nhô đầu ra hỏi.

Lưu hạo nhiên nguyên bản nhàm chán mà xem TV, uống lên điểm tủ lạnh champagne, lúc này đứng lên mở ra tay, giáo dưỡng tốt đẹp mà trả lời nhân gia vấn đề.

“Có thể a, còn hảo, ta không chú ý.” Ta và ngươi không giống nhau, kẻ có tiền tuy rằng coi trọng chi tiết luyến cũ, nhưng mới sẽ không không phóng khoáng đến còn chính mình mang áo ngủ. Huống chi, ta có thể ở bất luận cái gì địa phương đều thản nhiên nếu tố, ăn no ngủ say.

Cười thật là đẹp mắt. Ngô Lỗi trong lòng lại nhảy dựng lên, da mặt liên tục ửng hồng, không chỉ có bởi vì mới vừa tắm rửa nguyên nhân. Hơn nữa Lưu hạo nhiên này thân tiểu áo cổ đứng bạch áo sơ mi thật thật thoả đáng, vừa rồi thoáng nhìn bên trong, có thể nhìn đến cởi bỏ hai cái nút thắt lúc sau lộ ra da thịt.  
Hắn nhớ tới một cái cổ xưa ngạnh, thật là soái đến người khép không được chân.

  
“Ngươi vẫn là uống chút rượu, không cần nhiều, như vậy có thể ngủ ngon.”  
Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc tới lui ra tới. Lưu hạo nhiên vì hắn mang tới sạch sẽ chén rượu, tự nhiên thành thạo đến phảng phất đã tại đây gian trong phòng trụ quá thật lâu. Mà rót rượu rất nhiều Lưu hạo nhiên minh đánh giá. Còn ở sát tóc Ngô Lỗi áo tắm bọc đến kín mít, nhưng mắt cá chân đến cẳng chân một đoạn này đã nhìn ra được chân gân rất dài, cơ bắp có lại không khoa trương, chỉ cảm thấy đường cong tuyệt đẹp. Quả nhiên là tuổi trẻ có tiền vốn. “Lão đại” ánh mắt thật là không tồi.

Chỉ là Lưu hạo nhiên hướng champagne cái ly đảo lượng rất ít, không phải đem người chuốc say dễ làm sự tiết tấu, gần chỉ là uống một ngụm an thần hữu ích giấc ngủ phân lượng. Hắn muốn diễn chính nhân quân tử cũng sẽ không chuốc say thỏ con.

“Hảo. Ngày thường bọn họ cũng đều không cho ta uống quá nhiều.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên cùng hồ lão đại giống nhau, là thiệt tình vì chính mình hảo. Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình đã có điểm không có thuốc chữa mà thích này anh tuấn lại thâm trầm nam sĩ. Mỗi một cái hành động đều có thể vì hắn nghĩ ra một cái tốt đẹp lý do hoặc là ý nghĩa.

Chờ Lưu hạo nhiên cũng đi phòng cho khách phòng xép phòng tắm tắm rửa, Ngô Lỗi vẫn như cũ ngồi ở trên sô pha xem TV. Trong ly vốn dĩ chỉ có một ngụm rượu, nhưng hiện tại hắn vẫn là lưu lại nửa khẩu, chờ Lưu hạo nhiên.

  
Mà Lưu hạo nhiên muốn từ phòng tắm ra tới thời điểm tưởng, hắn sẽ ở nơi nào?…… Sẽ ở trên giường chờ chính mình sao. Vẫn là sẽ… Vừa ra tới liền nhào lên tới ôm lấy hắn, sau đó thuận lý thành chương mà như thế nào thế nào……  
Hắn tùy ý mà não bổ một hồi Ngô Lỗi đỏ tươi thủy nhuận môi cùng phía trước nhìn đến nửa thanh thon chắc eo, còn có bọn họ chạy trốn khi tựa hồ cảm thụ quá khẩn kiều mông.  
Ai u…… Vẫn là đình dừng lại. Lưu hạo nhiên thở dài, vặn ra môn đi ra ngoài. Rốt cuộc Ngô Lỗi có phải hay không chính mình năng động người cũng không biết.

Não bổ vài trương mao phiến, Lưu hạo nhiên lại chỉ nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi điều tối sầm ánh đèn, ngồi xếp bằng ngồi ở trên sô pha, cầm điều khiển từ xa xem miêu cùng lão thử. Tóc làm, lông xù xù, trên mặt giá đại kính đen, một thân vô tâm không phổi, không tình thú.  
Mà champagne cái ly còn có một chút rượu, ánh cái ly cao chân lấp đầy thủy tinh mảnh vụn, một chút ngôi sao quang.

Làm này hành tiền tới cũng nhanh là không giả, bất quá, thật là, cũng sẽ rất tịch mịch đi. Lưu hạo nhiên tẩy quá nước ấm tắm, tâm cùng cơ bắp cùng nhau mềm, đột nhiên liền rất tưởng thật sự làm một chút tri tâm đại ca ca.

“Còn không ngủ?” Hắn sát sát tóc, nhẹ nhàng nhéo Ngô Lỗi gáy. Lưu hạo nhiên trước kia dưỡng quá một con mèo, kêu tế tử. Từ nhỏ đến lớn, Lưu hạo nhiên gia tộc thân, đường huynh đệ cạnh tranh đến rất kịch liệt, hôm nay có thể thượng vị, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng từ bỏ rất nhiều.

Sau đó mới nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi kỳ thật là đang ngẩn người, cũng không thật như thế nào, chính là vành mắt rốt cuộc có điểm hồng. Mấy đoàn nhăn dúm dó khăn giấy ném ở trên bàn trà.

“Làm sao vậy?” Lưu hạo nhiên yêu quý sờ Ngô Lỗi đầu tóc. “Còn sợ đâu? Không có việc gì có ta.” Hắn giờ khắc này không có cười nhạo ý tứ, hắn là thật như vậy tưởng.

“Kỳ thật ta hôm nay là tốt nghiệp ngày…… Di động còn ném.…… Cũng không ở.”

Rốt cuộc là tưởng nam nhân. Cũng bị dọa tới rồi. Còn đau lòng di động. Đại khái cũng có chút tịch mịch.  
Này xinh đẹp tiểu chim hoàng yến bốn hợp nhất pha lê tâm a. Nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên chậm rãi ôm quá Ngô Lỗi. Hắn ôm ấp hắn tự nhận cũng là thực ấm áp, hắn phía trước mấy cái tình nhân đều nói như vậy.

“Nguyên lai như vậy. Hiện tại cùng ngươi nói xong nghiệp vui sướng có điểm chậm. Bất quá, ta nhất định sẽ không quên ngươi.”

Nam hài tử cũng hút hút cái mũi, vừa lúc Tom ở trong TV bị thiêu râu, Ngô Lỗi tránh ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực bật cười. Lại quá một phút đồng hồ, cũng liền bình phục về điểm này tiểu cảm xúc.

Chỉ là, này nam nhân thật ấm áp a, cũng rất dễ nghe. Hắn vẫn là người tốt.  
Nhưng là không phải cong đâu? Ngô Lỗi ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực, lại bắt đầu tâm viên ý mã suy nghĩ bậy bạ. Nếu là người lại hảo, lại cong… Ân, song cũng đúng. Vậy là tốt rồi.  
Chính là thèm nửa ngày, hắn vẫn là không dám.

  
Sau đó Lưu hạo nhiên cầm lấy chính mình cái ly, “Ngô Lỗi, chúng ta hôm nay mới nhận thức, liền đuổi kịp ngươi tốt nghiệp. Chúng ta thật là rất có duyên phận, ta chúc ngươi, tốt nghiệp vui sướng.”

Một ngụm champagne, cùng một cái thuần khiết chi hôn.  
Ngô Lỗi cái trán cấp hôn một cái. Ngô Lỗi miệng thân quá không ít người, nhưng cái trán giống như trừ bỏ mẹ nó, thật đúng là không ai thân quá.

Sau đó thanh tuyến cũng siêu gợi cảm.

Ngô Lỗi gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm Lưu hạo nhiên mặt, chính mình đều cảm thấy chính mình si hán mới thu hồi ánh mắt, chạm cốc cụng ly lúc sau, Ngô Lỗi nhếch miệng cười rộ lên. Ở tại thời gian dài như vậy, mới phát hiện nơi này champagne cũng không phải không thể uống.

  
Phòng có không ngừng một trương giường, nhưng lúc này, cảm giác lẫn nhau đã thực anh em thực hữu ái Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi nhưng thật ra giống hai cái đỉnh đạc bình thường nam nhân, không như vậy nhiều kiêng kị, dứt khoát ngủ ở cùng nhau.

Ngô Lỗi về điểm này tiểu tâm tư ở Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt hoàn toàn không dám biểu lộ ra tới. Mà Lưu hạo nhiên tuy rằng cũng thích này khối tiểu thịt non, nhưng không sứt môi đến trình độ này, hắn nếu hôm nay dọa tới rồi liền thật sự thủ hắn, cũng không có gì. Làm tốt sự sao lại không làm.  
Huống chi trường tuyến đầu tư hồi báo lớn hơn nữa.

Chính nhân quân tử cùng thuần khiết thiếu niên bình tĩnh mà nằm thẳng, trung gian cách ngân hà. Ngô Lỗi ở chính mình khu vực hơi chút có điểm rối rắm vặn vẹo. Bờ bên kia Lưu hạo nhiên thật sự mệt nhọc, ninh tối sầm đèn lập tức liền ngủ rồi. Chỉ chốc lát sau liền có rất nhỏ tiếng hít thở.

Ngô Lỗi biết Lưu hạo nhiên ngủ, mới để sát vào xem, ngũ quan lớn lên thật tốt, hảo đến tâm động.

Ngô Lỗi không tiếng động mà tru lên vài cái. Ôm chính mình chăn, kích động mà dục cầu bất mãn mà ngủ.

Đệ nhất đêm END

TBC  
La Mã ngày nghỉ • đệ nhị đêm •04  
Đệ nhị đêm

  
Lưu hạo nhiên hôm nay buổi sáng có cái quan trọng hợp đồng muốn nói, cần thiết trở về thay quần áo lấy văn kiện, so không được Ngô Lỗi có thể ngủ nướng, sớm liền nổi lên.  
Bất quá không có lập tức rời đi.

Đêm qua hạ một đêm vũ, còn có sét đánh cùng tia chớp. Ngày hôm sau buổi sáng lên lại là cái rất tốt thời tiết.  
Không khí tươi mát đến làm đầu người say xe, trước mắt xanh ngắt ướt át, mãn lỗ tai mạn diệu chim hót. Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở sân phơi thượng làm mấy cái khoách ngực, tâm tình vui sướng, cảm thấy chính mình quả thực muốn yêu này phòng tuyệt hảo tầm nhìn.  
Hắn thể xác và tinh thần đều thực nhẹ nhàng, hơn nữa rất tin loại này hảo tâm tình có thể cho hắn hôm nay đàm phán mang đến vận khí tốt.  
Nhưng chính mình muốn tuyệt không ngăn này đó.

Lưu hạo nhiên lấy hảo tự mình đồ vật, rời đi thời điểm nhìn thoáng qua ngủ đến trời đen kịt Ngô Lỗi. Vừa rồi rời giường thời điểm, hắn chính tai nghe thấy Ngô Lỗi nói mớ, hàm hàm hồ hồ lẩm bẩm lầm bầm, duy nhất có thể nghe rõ chỉ có ba chữ. Đúng là tên của hắn.

Cho nên ở tổng đài làm phòng tạp thời điểm, hắn riêng cùng tổng đài công đạo vài câu, trở lại chính mình phòng, hắn lại cấp chính mình trợ lý gọi điện thoại. Bước đầu tiên như thế thành công, hắn yêu cầu thừa thắng xông lên.

  
Ngô Lỗi tỉnh lại, là bị nhiệt tỉnh. Cửa sổ bị mở ra, màu trắng bức màn cao cao giơ lên, vẫn là thực u tĩnh, chỉ là thổi vào tới phong không mát mẻ. Lưu hạo nhiên tự nhiên là đã đi rồi. Nhưng này cũng không có cái gì, chỉ cần hắn còn ở cái này trên địa cầu, muốn gặp mặt luôn là sẽ có cơ hội. Vì thế hắn lại nhắm mắt lại, đem mặt chôn ở gối đầu cọ một chút. Lại trở mình, lăn đến đêm qua Lưu hạo nhiên ngủ quá cái kia gối đầu thượng, nghe nghe, quả nhiên có cùng chính mình không giống nhau hương vị. Rõ ràng dùng chính là một cái thẻ bài dầu gội sao.  
Ngô Lỗi lòng say thần mê mà lại lại một hồi giường.

Từ phòng tắm ra tới, hắn không thể tránh né mà cảm giác có điểm đói, cầm lấy nội tuyến điện thoại muốn khách sạn đưa cơm. Ngày hôm qua vào ở khi khách sạn đưa bánh kem không ăn xong, nhưng cái loại này ngọt nị nị đồ ăn, hắn thuần túy là vì hợp với tình hình, mới lung tung ăn hai khẩu, hơn nữa, cũng không có người bồi chính mình ăn.  
Ngô Lỗi tưởng, chính mình quả nhiên là cái gọi là hàm đảng.  
Sớm biết rằng khiến cho Lưu hạo nhiên bồi chính mình ăn. Nói không chừng còn có thể đem bơ hồ ở trên mặt hắn……

“Ngô tiên sinh, có vị Lưu hạo nhiên tiên sinh đã vì ngài đính hảo cơm trưa, còn có một phần lễ vật. Hiện tại đưa lại đây cho ngài có thể chứ?” Tổng đài bên kia trả lời có điểm ra ngoài hắn dự kiến.  
Một bữa cơm không có gì, nhưng là lễ vật? Lòng hiếu kỳ không thể tránh miễn mà bị gợi lên.  
Có lẽ là bởi vì ngày hôm qua ta nói cho chính hắn tốt nghiệp ngày kỷ niệm.  
Sẽ là cái gì đâu?  
Ngô Lỗi nhìn đến theo cơm trưa bị cùng nhau đưa lại đây lễ vật khi, quả thực cao hứng đã có điểm đứng ngồi không yên.

Hộp đóng gói giản lược ưu nhã ngăn nắp, màu trắng ám hoa đóng gói giấy, cực tế hồng lam hai sắc dải lụa nơ con bướm. Ngô Lỗi ước lượng, không xác định là cái gì, không rảnh lo bên cạnh phục vụ sinh hỏi hắn hay không yêu cầu cái gì đồ uống, trực tiếp xé mở đóng gói, nguyên lai là một bộ di động.

Quen thuộc đóng gói hộp, quen thuộc LOGO.  
Ngô Lỗi nhịn không được cười lên một tiếng, quả táo, cùng hắn ném kia đài giống nhau.  
Hộp còn có Lưu hạo nhiên một tờ giấy, đại ý chính là ta hai rất có duyên phận, ngày hôm qua là ngươi ngày kỷ niệm, ngươi di động lại ném, liền đưa ngươi bộ di động làm tốt nghiệp lễ vật vân vân.  
Ngô Lỗi mở ra hộp, khởi động máy, phiên, máy sạch sẽ, trừ bỏ nhà máy hiệu buôn tự mang APP cái gì đều không có.  
Như thế nào cái gì đều không có a…… Hắn trong lòng có nho nhỏ thất vọng.

Hắn đứng lên, đi đến bàn ăn biên, phục vụ sinh đã toàn bộ bố trí hảo. Nùng hương phác mũi gà cơm, bạch chước hải sản thịt nguội, xào rau xanh, canh. Đơn giản cũng chính là khách sạn hắn ăn nị vài thứ kia. Chỉ là trên bàn còn có một trản bạch sứ chung, hắn vạch trần cái nắp, dừa nãi mùi hương còn có thanh đạm đặc thù dược liệu hương vị bay ra. Hắn dùng cái muỗng múc múc, không tỏ ý kiến. Một bên phục vụ sinh chạy nhanh giải thích.  
“Ngô tiên sinh, đây là Lưu hạo nhiên tiên sinh đặc biệt dặn dò phòng bếp làm dừa nãi thanh bổ lạnh, cũng là chúng ta nơi này đặc sắc ăn vặt, thỉnh ngài nếm thử xem.”  
“Ân, hảo.”  
Phục vụ sinh khom người lúc sau nho nhã lễ độ mà rời đi phòng. Ngô Lỗi xác thật đói bụng, vài cái đem đồ ăn canh bái sạch sẽ, lại ăn điểm tôm ốc vỏ sò, giác ra bảy tám phần no, bưng lên kia trản bạch sứ chung, lại lấy thượng thủ cơ hộp, ở sân phơi trên ghế nằm thoải mái mà ngồi xuống.

Dừa nãi thanh bổ lạnh hương vị thực sự không tồi, bôi trơn, ngọt, lại mang theo mát lạnh cảm, không biết có phải hay không trùng hợp, bên trong còn bỏ thêm hắn thích khoai viên, gà cơm dầu mỡ trở thành hư không. Này nói điểm tâm ngọt cấp Ngô Lỗi mang đến cảm giác tương đương tốt đẹp, vì thế hắn lại cầm lấy di động hộp cùng kia tờ giấy cân nhắc.

Di động sao, không phải cái gì thực quý trọng đồ vật. Bất quá Lưu hạo nhiên sợi lại giống dừa nãi thanh bổ lạnh giống nhau làm hắn trong lòng ngọt.  
Hắn ngón tay ở di động trên màn hình hoạt động, lại nghĩ tới tối hôm qua sắp ngủ trước nhìn đến anh tuấn ngũ quan, còn có sáng sớm gối đầu thượng còn sót lại một tia thuộc về Lưu hạo nhiên hương vị.  
Chỉ là như vậy ngẫm lại, hắn đều cảm thấy thân thể của mình có điểm không đúng rồi.

Đầu hạ dương quang không tính quá mãnh liệt, tháng năm phong ấm áp dễ chịu, mang theo cỏ cây cùng hoa mùi hương.  
Ngô Lỗi một lần lại một lần mà xem kia trương tờ giấy, quyết định hỏi thăm một chút nơi nào thanh bổ lạnh tốt nhất ăn.  
Càng quan trọng là, hỏi thăm một chút Lưu hạo nhiên.

Hồ ca nhưng thật ra thực ngoài ý muốn, Ngô Lỗi tiểu gia hỏa này dính người, nhưng chưa từng hai ngày cho hắn đánh quá vượt qua hai thông điện thoại.  
Lòng nóng như lửa đốt đầu tiên là ném di động, hiện tại lại gọi điện thoại tới. Hồ ca lòng nghi ngờ Ngô Lỗi có phải hay không có phiền toái. Hắn cũng nghe người ta nói khởi bên này mấy ngày nay “Rầm rộ”. Tuy rằng Ngô Lỗi là hảo hài tử, nhưng cũng là cái xinh đẹp quá mức hài tử, mặc kệ chính đào hoa lạn đào hoa từ nhỏ liền đặc biệt vượng.

Mà Ngô Lỗi đâu, quanh co lòng vòng, nói đông nói tây, vẫn là ngượng ngùng đem “Ta coi trọng một cái soái ca tưởng đem hắn, nhưng là trừ bỏ tên cái gì cũng không biết ngươi giúp ta tìm được hắn” loại này ý tứ nói thẳng ra tới.

Xả đến cuối cùng hồ ca đều nóng nảy, Thượng Hải lời nói bùm bùm đều toát ra tới, Ngô Lỗi đành phải luôn mãi giải thích cùng bảo đảm hắn không có việc gì, thực an toàn. Thẳng đến cuối cùng bên kia nói cái gì nữa, hắn cũng kinh không kiên nhẫn nghe xong, tìm cái lấy cớ chạy nhanh cắt đứt điện thoại.

Chính mình bạn chơi cùng có một phòng nhiều như vậy. Cũng có cùng Lưu hạo nhiên giống nhau soái. Như vậy bèo nước gặp nhau, nếu không vẫn là tính.

Ngô Lỗi lại đem điện thoại lấy ra tới, nhìn chỗ trống điện thoại bộ phát ngốc, vẻ mặt tiểu tươi mát phim văn nghệ u buồn. Liền tính chỉ là giao cái bằng hữu bình thường, tặng người di động, chẳng lẽ không được trước tồn thượng chính mình số di động sao?

Một khác đài điện thoại lại vang lên. Là hắn tư nhân trợ lý đánh tới.  
“…… Ngài công đạo chúng ta đã giúp ngài tìm được rồi.”

TBC  
La Mã ngày nghỉ • đệ nhị đêm •05  
05

Ngô Lỗi lại đem điện thoại lấy ra tới, nhìn chỗ trống điện thoại bộ phát ngốc, vẻ mặt tiểu tươi mát phim văn nghệ u buồn. Liền tính chỉ là giao cái bằng hữu bình thường, tặng người di động, chẳng lẽ không được trước tồn thượng chính mình số di động sao?

Một khác đài điện thoại lại vang lên. Là hắn tư nhân trợ lý đánh tới.  
“…… Ngài công đạo chúng ta đã giúp ngài tìm được rồi.”

Ha, cái gì?!  
Ngô Lỗi quả thực là kinh hỉ cực kỳ, làm việc hiệu suất không tồi a nhanh như vậy liền……

“Căn cứ ngài miêu tả, chúng ta ở trên mạng sưu tầm cùng tương quan tư liệu cùng lời bình tin tức, cũng cố vấn một ít dân bản xứ ý kiến đều hướng chúng ta đề cử nhà này cửa hàng. Nhà này cửa hàng thanh bổ lạnh khẩu vị cùng chủng loại hẳn là phù hợp nhất ngài yêu cầu. Địa chỉ là xx lộ đệ xx hào, điện tử bản đồ sau đó gửi đi đến di động của ngài thượng. Còn có cái gì có thể vì ngài phục vụ sao?”

Nga, cái này a.  
“Đã không có cảm ơn.”

Ngô Lỗi nhìn xem bên ngoài, thái dương nổi lên tới.

Hắn không có đỉnh thái dương đi ra ngoài dục vọng, chỉ là lăn qua lộn lại mà ấn điều khiển từ xa. Hắn có thể hay không còn tới tìm ta đâu?

Có thể hay không a.

Ngô Lỗi lại một lần từ di động hộp nhảy ra tờ giấy, tỉ mỉ mà xem.

Một chút còn có bên dưới ý tứ cũng không có, một chút còn muốn gặp lại ý tứ cũng không có.  
Lưu hạo nhiên nói, hắn là tới làm việc.  
Sẽ không làm xong sự liền đi rồi đi.  
Cũng là rất có khả năng a.

Cuối cùng vẫn là cố định ở cái kia kênh. Miêu cùng lão thử chu toàn một buổi trưa.

Ngô Lỗi đem tờ giấy cái ở trên mặt, cái loại này nghĩ muốn cái gì cảm giác, hắn đã thật lâu không có thể hội quá.  
Hắn khi còn nhỏ muốn đồ vật chưa từng làm hắn chờ vượt qua hai cái giờ, món đồ chơi cũng hảo tiểu đồng bọn cũng hảo. Có lẽ như vậy, Ngô Lỗi nghĩ muốn cái gì lại nếu không đến thời điểm liền luôn là thực nôn nóng.  
Nhưng tới rồi hiện tại tuổi này, hắn cũng hiểu được có chút đồ vật thật là không nhất định có thể muốn tới, mặc kệ hắn có bao nhiêu tưởng.  
Tỷ như cơ duyên.

Phòng cho khách quét tước khi hắn còn đang ngẩn người, quét tước bảo khiết viên dễ dàng mà thu về đi rồi kia kiện áo ngủ.

Chờ hắn phát giác gặp thời chờ liền càng buồn bực. Này bị hắn coi là hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chi gian loãng một chút liên hệ càng thêm xa vời.  
Hắn lệch qua trên giường nhìn phía bên ngoài cửa sổ, sau giờ ngọ không trung lại bắt đầu có điểm khói mù.  
Ngô Lỗi trong lòng yên lặng xướng khi còn nhỏ nghe đồng dao, thiên ô ô muốn trời mưa, ngày mưa lưu khách thiên.  
Hắn luôn là đến trễ hoặc là hủy bỏ, cho nên chở Lưu hạo nhiên phi cơ gặp được mưa to cũng không cần cất cánh hảo. Sau đó lập tức lại phi phi phi không may mắn mau thu hồi.  
Hắn là người tốt, không thể nguyền rủa nhân gia a……  
Cuối cùng cư nhiên liền như vậy ngủ rồi.

  
Buổi tối.

Ngô Lỗi ra khỏi phòng đã là 8 giờ rưỡi. Hắn thay đổi màu đen ngực, to rộng bờ cát quần, lạnh dép lê. Tiền bao di động, phát lại đây bản đồ kỳ thật không có gì dùng, di động mới hướng dẫn vẫn là rất rõ ràng.

Thành thị phía đông đường ven biển thượng, còn tỏa khắp tối hôm qua cái loại này hơi thở, mấy ngày liền suốt đêm bò, Ngô Lỗi là không dám lại đi. Mà thanh bổ lạnh cửa hàng địa chỉ ở tây thành, ở càng nhiều dân bản xứ, là bình thường bình thường thế giới.

Ngô Lỗi do dự một chút muốn hay không kêu khách sạn xe trực tiếp đưa hắn đi ăn, sau lại liền cảm thấy đi một chút cũng không sao. Buổi chiều vẫn là hạ tràng trận mưa, sau cơn mưa không khí thực hảo. Này thành thị cũng không lớn, từ trên bản đồ xem cũng cách không xa lắm.

Ngô Lỗi liền như vậy cô đơn chiếc bóng mà đi ở trên đường, trên đường cây dừa rất nhiều, người rất ít. Thẳng đến đi rồi gần hai mươi phút, nhân tài dần dần nhiều lên. Lại quải mấy vòng, vào lão thành nội, đường phố hẹp hòi lên, hai bên phòng ở cũng rõ ràng cũ xưa, ô tô, xe máy cùng xe đạp xe ba bánh chen chúc ở bên nhau.  
Mà thanh bổ lạnh sạp hẳn là cũng đã tới rồi.

Ngô Lỗi cầm bản đồ, có điểm chần chờ mà xem phía trước. Bởi vì đích xác có cái sạp ở bán thanh bổ lạnh, chỉ là nhìn qua hảo đơn sơ. Chỉ có mấy cái thùng gì đó. Còn có chính là bài thật dài đội nga.

Ngô Lỗi cơ hồ liền phải rút lui có trật tự, thoạt nhìn liền kia vài loại nguyên liệu, có thể có bao nhiêu ăn ngon đâu? Cùng giữa trưa so sánh với.

Hơn nữa, nhiều người như vậy bài đội, cơ bản đều ăn mặc ngực hoặc là áo ngủ, thậm chí còn có mình trần ra trận. Dùng phương ngôn lớn tiếng nói chuyện với nhau, dẫn theo đồ ăn xách theo bao. Còn có hút thuốc, đột nhiên khụ ra một ngụm đàm, tùy ý phun trên mặt đất.

Ngô Lỗi trở về đi. Hải Nam hành trình cứ như vậy hảo. Buổi tối khiến cho trợ lý đính vé máy bay về nhà.

Chỉ là ở hắn thất thần mà tưởng sự tình thời điểm, một bàn tay duỗi lại đây, một phen đem hắn túm tiến cai đội người.

A! Ngô Lỗi kinh ngạc hạ. Cái loại này bỗng nhiên mất đi khống chế cảm giác lập tức làm hắn nhớ tới tối hôm qua tao ngộ.

Nhưng giây tiếp theo, theo cái tay kia, hắn nhìn đến một kiện sơ mi trắng. Sơ mi trắng quá bạch, quả thực sấn đến Lưu hạo nhiên có điểm ngăm đen. Kỳ thật Lưu hạo nhiên cũng coi như là thực bạch.

“Ai, Ngô Lỗi. Ngươi cũng nghe nói nhà này thanh bổ lạnh không tồi a.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên ôn nhu mà cười cười, lộ ra màu trắng hàm răng, đôi mắt cũng cười đến nheo lại tới. Ngô Lỗi vừa mới trái tim tới rồi cổ họng, hiện tại nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên có điểm thác loạn cảm.

“Ngươi, ngươi như thế nào tại đây?”  
“Xếp hàng a, chờ ăn cái này. Ngươi giữa trưa ăn đến không? Sau đó khách sạn cùng ta đề cử, nói nhà này càng địa đạo.”  
“Đúng vậy, ta trợ lý cũng nói như vậy. Hảo xảo nga.”

Xảo cái gì a. Chúng ta trụ một nhà khách sạn đương nhiên đề cử đều giống nhau.  
Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy Ngô Lỗi thật là có điểm ngây ngốc. Bất quá hắn thích.

“Ngươi cùng ta cùng nhau chờ đi đừng đi mặt sau xếp hàng. Ta mau tới rồi,” Lưu hạo nhiên dương dương trong tay bảng số tử, “Ta mua bốn phân. Vốn định nói tốt ăn nói ngoài ra còn thêm cho ngươi một phần, khách sạn làm tổng so ra kém loại này có hương vị.”

Lưu hạo nhiên nói quá tự nhiên. Ngô Lỗi đứng ở hắn bên người, Lưu hạo nhiên tay còn nắm hắn cánh tay.  
Vì thế hắn lại vựng vựng hồ hồ hỏi.  
“Nói như vậy, ngươi hôm nay sẽ tìm ta a?”  
“Nhà này ăn ngon nói liền tìm a.” Lưu hạo nhiên lại đối hắn cười cười. Tâm nói, ăn ngon không đều tìm a, muốn củng cố chiến quả a tiểu đồ ngốc.

Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc cảm thấy chính mình vừa rồi quả thực si ngốc kỳ cục, liền không mở miệng nữa, vừa lúc cũng chờ tới rồi bọn họ hào.

“Làm ta trả tiền đi ta tới trả tiền!” Ngô Lỗi cướp móc ra di động. Chỉ là chủ tiệm một bên trang cơm hộp túi, một bên đối với Ngô Lỗi di động mới nói điểm thổ ngữ. Lưu hạo nhiên cười cười mà lấy ra một ít tiền lẻ. “Ta tới, vẫn là ta tới. Cái này không cần đoạt.”  
Cư nhiên không thể dùng XX bảo hoặc là hơi X.  
Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi bĩu môi đem điện thoại nhét trở lại túi quần, cẩu thả, cho hả giận giống nhau, còn kém điểm mang xuất khẩu túi mặt khác đồ vật, đó là mấy trương hắc tạp. Có loại chính mình cũng có, nhưng là là năm nay chính mình tiếp quản phụ thân sinh ý mới thu được mời.

Ngô Lỗi nhấp miệng nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên trên tay bao nilon lại nói tạ. Ngẩng đầu, đôi mắt lượng lượng, sau đó lại lại lần nữa cảm ơn Lưu hạo nhiên lễ vật.  
Tạ xong lúc sau có điểm không lời nào để nói, hắn lại nhìn hắn đôi mắt nói, ngươi là người tốt.

Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên sinh sôi ra rất khó giải thích tình dục. Giờ khắc này về Ngô Lỗi kế tiếp tinh xảo tư tưởng đều bị lật đổ, có lẽ Ngô Lỗi không đáng nhiều như vậy tâm tư, thân thể bản năng mới là đệ nhất vị.

Sinh ý quả nhiên nói thật sự thuận lợi, hợp đồng buổi chiều liền ký, không có gì sự ngày mai liền có thể trở về.  
Tới Hải Nam nhiều như vậy thứ, buổi tối tâm huyết dâng trào muốn ăn loại này lạnh lạnh đồ vật. Tưởng trái dừa mùi hương, còn có bạch ngọt mềm mại hương vị.  
Muốn ăn đến xếp hàng đợi 40 phút. Hai chén nguyên vị, hai chén quy linh cao.

  
Ngô Lỗi trong tay cầm bốn phân thanh bổ lạnh, Lưu hạo nhiên ở phía trước, nhẹ nhàng mà ấn xuống xe chìa khóa. Khách sạn chạy băng băng liền ngừng ở ven đường.

“Ai, ngươi lái xe tới a. Ta cũng chưa nghĩ đến sẽ xa như vậy, ta là đi tới tới.”  
Ngô Lỗi nói thầm một chút ngồi trên xe, lại thở dài, “Cuối năm mới sinh nhật, còn không thể khảo bằng lái”.

“Khách sạn thật sự không gần a ngươi còn rất có lực đầu.…… Ngươi lấy hảo túi, ta kia phân bên trong có quy linh cao, sẽ khổ một chút, không cần hỗn rớt. Tới, ta giúp ngươi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên ngăn lại Ngô Lỗi lôi kéo đai an toàn động tác, cúi người lại đây, đè lại Ngô Lỗi ngón tay, sau đó kéo xuống đai an toàn, sẽ giúp hắn khấu hảo.

Ngô Lỗi ở cái này không đến một giây hắc ám cùng nhiệt khí bao phủ trung run rẩy mà nói vì cái gì ta liền không thể ăn cái loại này, quy linh cao khá tốt ăn còn hàng hỏa.

Lưu hạo nhiên nghe ra hắn run rẩy cùng hư trương thanh thế, chỉ là không nghĩ tới loại người này cư nhiên còn sẽ bởi vì tới gần mà khẩn trương. Lưu hạo nhiên không tin chính mình đối như vậy một cái hẳn là đã duyệt nhân vô số tiểu yêu tinh sẽ có lớn như vậy, kích thích. Chỉ là, cảm giác này thật đúng là không tồi.

“Bởi vì trẻ vị thành niên nên ăn ngọt a.”

Lưu hạo nhiên thanh tuyến đè thấp, ở Ngô Lỗi trên môi mổ một chút.  
Sau đó phát động ô tô, đôi mắt nhìn phía trước.  
Liền phảng phất lái xe lễ nghi chính là như vậy quy định: Ấn xe khóa, khấu đai an toàn, khẽ hôn ngươi ghế phụ, phát động xe.

Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu trước sau không nói gì. Chân cũng đến hợp lại hợp lại, tay vịn bao nilon. Đặt ở trên đùi thanh bổ lạnh bên trong khối băng dần dần mà tất cả đều bị che nhiệt hoá thành thủy.

  
Đi thời điểm thời gian dài như vậy, trở về giống như nháy mắt liền đến.  
Lưu hạo nhiên không có đem xe chạy đến xe vị đài, mà là một hơi khai thượng khách sạn trước môn bậc thang. Chạy băng băng thực thích hợp Lưu hạo nhiên, khai lên cùng hắn đi đường bộ dáng giống nhau, ổn trọng tiêu sái, sải bước.

Nhưng là thanh bổ lạnh không thể ăn. Ngô Lỗi nghĩ như vậy. Quá nhiệt.

Lưu hạo nhiên xuống xe đem chìa khóa giao cho đứa bé giữ cửa, vòng qua xe hạng nhất Ngô Lỗi xuống xe. Ngô Lỗi mới vừa mở cửa xe, đã bị đai an toàn một xả. Hắn mãn đầu óc nghĩ thanh bổ lạnh bị che nhiệt không thể ăn, kết quả xuống xe quên cởi bỏ đai an toàn.

Lưu hạo nhiên đành phải làm bộ không phát hiện, quay đầu cười.

Nhưng hắn cười đến quá không rụt rè, Ngô Lỗi nhìn đến, càng thêm cọ tới cọ lui ngầm xe, dẫn theo thanh bổ lạnh ngón tay giảo tới vặn đi, vốn dĩ liền không thành bộ dáng giấy ly trở nên càng thêm xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo. Đứa bé giữ cửa khổ chờ lâu ngày, lập tức đem xe khai đi rồi. Mà Ngô Lỗi trước sau cúi đầu.

Lưu hạo nhiên chuyển qua tới, lại dắt lấy Ngô Lỗi cánh tay. Tự động môn không tiếng động mà cảm ứng, nhẹ nhàng mượt mà mà mở ra.

“Đi ngươi phòng đi.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên so Ngô Lỗi cao một chút nhưng hữu hạn, Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng chỉ có thể nhìn đến hắn ướt át khóe mắt cùng đỏ tươi môi. Trầm mặc đến làm nhân tâm động.

“Ân.”  
Hắn thanh âm rất nhỏ, lại là khẳng định. Không phải tùy tiện khẳng định, là thẹn thùng nhưng rốt cuộc vẫn là đánh không lại thích cái loại này khẳng định.

Lưu hạo nhiên quả thực tưởng hiện tại liền sờ sờ đứa nhỏ này gò má có phải hay không nóng bỏng.

Thật là gió đêm nhẹ phẩy bành hồ loan.

Bọn họ một trước một sau đi vào khách sạn. Tự động môn ở sau người không tiếng động mà đóng cửa.

Đại sảnh thang máy hành lang cửa phòng.  
Ngô Lỗi không có đem phòng tạp, di động hoặc là bất luận cái gì thứ gì rớt đến trên mặt đất, hắn thực trấn định.  
Chỉ là bầu không khí vẫn luôn đều thực khẩn trương.  
Liền Lưu hạo nhiên đều có chút khẩn trương đi lên.

TBC  
La Mã ngày nghỉ • đệ nhị đêm •06  
06

Liền, kia gì, bicycle.

Đi phòng của ngươi đi, lời này kỳ thật không tật xấu. Có thể chỉ là đi ngươi kia, phân ăn mát lạnh a.  
Cho nên Lưu hạo nhiên vào phòng sau cũng không sốt ruột, hắn đi đến phòng bếp nhỏ, tìm ra hai cái chén. Tuy rằng quyết định “Ăn luôn tiểu thịt non, Lưu hạo nhiên lại vẫn là chơi không nề miêu cùng lão thử.  
Lưu hạo nhiên đem một ly thanh bổ lạnh đảo tiến bạch chén sứ.  
Ngô Lỗi nghĩ khối băng đều hóa đã không thể ăn, liền hô một câu, không thể ăn.  
| vấn đề ở chỗ hắn nói không thể ăn thời điểm, từ phía sau ôm lấy, Lưu hạo nhiên eo.  
Chính đem một ly thanh bổ lạnh hướng trong chén đảo Lưu hạo nhiên cảm giác được hắn cổ sau bị mềm mại môi thân “Hôn, đó là hắn vùng cấm, tiếp theo là Ngô Lỗi thân hình, mềm như bông mà dán lên tới. Tu thân bối tâm vải dệt rất mỏng, cơ hồ có thể trực tiếp cảm nhận được da thịt xúc cảm.  
Cảm giác phi thường không tồi. Cái nào bạch hắn chính ông nói gà bà nói vịt mà nói, không thể ăn.  
Có thể ăn, ăn ngon.  
Lưu hạo nhiên xoay người, hai tay bãi trụ Ngô Lỗi hai cái cánh tay, dễ như trở bàn tay mà cướp lấy đến Ngô Lỗi. “Môi, khẽ run rất có co dãn.  
| đây là ta yêu thích. Hoàn toàn là.  
Lưu hạo nhiên không rảnh lo tinh tế nhấm nháp Ngô Lỗi giảo hảo môi, đầu lưỡi cũng chỉ liếm vài cái Ngô Lỗi hai cái thỏ nha liền gấp không chờ nổi mà duỗi đến càng bên trong.  
Ngô Lỗi nhắm mắt lại. Hắn khoang miệng vốn dĩ duy nhất chủ nhân là chính hắn lưỡi, nhưng hiện tại Lưu hạo nhiên tới, ấn hắn tay, cưỡng chế chiếm dụng hắn khoang miệng không gian.  
Lưu hạo nhiên khí vị rất dễ nghe, đầu lưỡi của hắn từ sau đi phía trước mà đem hắn thượng cái kia tuyến, rất quái lạ ngứa. Ngô Lỗi đầu lưỡi bản năng đẩy Lưu hạo nhiên, vì thế này lại biến thành hai điều lưỡi chi gian một trước một sau đẩy chắn tần suất động tác. Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy trong miệng phân bố rất nhiều thanh đạm nước miếng, nhưng đều bị Lưu hạo nhiên cơ khát mà liếm mút. Sau đó Ngô Lỗi thân thể bị một chút mà đè thấp.  
Vẫn luôn bị như vậy khống chế được, liếm hàm trên, bị liếm chịu không nổi, lưỡi cùng lưỡi để kháng, lại liếm hàm trên, trong chốc lát mau một hồi chậm, Ngô Lỗi sức lực một tia mà triệt đi, tay vẫn luôn bị ấn, này quả thực không phải hôn môi. Ngô Lỗi cũng không biết chính mình này một sao mẫn cảm, đã có điểm không thể hô hấp, mềm như bông mà dựa vào vách tường. Vẫn là bị Lưu hạo nhiên tay lót mới không đến nỗi hoạt đến trên mặt đất đi.  
Ngô Lỗi nghe được thanh âm trực tiếp đến từ chính chính mình khoang miệng. Thanh âm kia bị phóng đại quá, từng ngụm nuốt nuốt nước miếng thanh âm, còn có thoải mái hơi thở, còn có không biết giây tiếp theo sẽ bị công kích nơi nào kinh hoảng, đều đến từ chính chính mình.  
| như vậy dâm mĩ.  
“Khá vậy là như vậy thoải mái hôn.  
Kia cơ hồ nuốt rớt nhân gia đầu lưỡi tham lam hôn sâu. Ngô Lỗi phiết Lưu hạo nhiên áo sơmi, không ngừng phóng thấp chính mình, biến hóa góc độ. Lại muốn lại không cần, chống cự cùng đón ý nói hùa. Mà Lưu hạo nhiên phủng Ngô Lỗi khuôn mặt, thật mỹ vị.  
| Lưu hạo nhiên thực sẽ hôn môi, chỉ dựa vào hôn môi đã cơ bản bãi bình Ngô Lỗi.  
Liền hạ thân đều cảm thấy thực thoải mái. Ngô Lỗi bắt đầu tưởng bởi vì hôn môi hưng phấn.  
Mà hoảng thần chi gian, hắn nghe thấy vải dệt cọ xát dây thừng bị cởi bỏ thanh âm, hắn giống như lần đầu tiên nghe thấy loại này thanh âm. Là Lưu hạo nhiên tay linh hoạt mà giải khai lưng quần, lấy tay đi vào, cách quần lót, từng cái nhẹ đạp hắn giơ lên đằng trước.  
Ngô Lỗi ý thức được, mới có một nhỏ giọng cự tuyệt nức nở.  
Nơi đó không phải tùy tiện có thể chạm vào. Ta còn không có đáp ứng.  
Ngô Lỗi mở hơi nước mông lung đôi mắt lắc đầu tỏ vẻ bất mãn. Chỉ là này nho nhỏ cự tuyệt không có gì thực tế tác dụng. Lưu hạo nhiên hàm chứa Ngô Lỗi một chút cánh môi, nhìn đến hắn tiểu bảo bối mở to trợn mắt “Mua. Xinh đẹp cực kỳ đôi mắt.  
“Nửa %¥%.........” Lưu hạo nhiên mơ hồ ở chính mình giữa môi.  
“Giống miêu giống nhau yêu mị hoặc là khuyển giống nhau thiên chân người Lưu hạo nhiên thượng quá rất nhiều, nhưng Ngô Lỗi trên người tựa hồ có loại tiểu động vật bản năng, còn không ngừng miêu hoặc khuyển.  
Lưu hạo nhiên nhanh hơn trên tay động tác, không chỉ là, hắn mấy cái ngón tay phiên tiến Ngô Lỗi quần lót, tay nắm lấy Ngô Lỗi yếu ớt khí quan. Ở bên trong quần qua lại khảy, Ngô Lỗi nơi đó bị Lưu hạo nhiên bàn tay nắm, bị bắt đến không tự chủ được run rẩy, một chút cắn Lưu hạo nhiên đầu lưỡi.  
Ngô gia cắn đến Lưu hạo nhiên thực tính phấn.  
Bị cắn cũng có chút chật vật, nhưng hắn cười ra má lúm đồng tiền tới. Thủ hạ sử lực, đem Ngô Lỗi khí quan ra quần lót ngoại, chỉ dùng lòng bàn tay chà lau lộ ra kia một điểm nhỏ, này quá kích thích cùng chịu không nổi. Kiều nộn khí quan không ngừng phân bố trước lăn tới giảm bớt ngón tay kích thích cùng đau khổ, nhưng bởi vì cắn Lưu hạo nhiên, Ngô gia sở hữu rên rỉ cùng thanh âm đều ở môi răng, hắn dùng hết toàn thân sức lực hút Lưu hạo nhiên môi lưỡi. Loại này chủ động liếm mút làm Lưu hạo nhiên thực thoải mái, mà Ngô Lỗi cảm giác càng như là ở hút không khí, lại như là đã sảng đến hít thở không thông, rốt cuộc bại lui.  
Mồm miệng buông lỏng, Lưu hạo nhiên dễ như trở bàn tay mà liền rút về chính mình đầu lưỡi, tiểu phá hài nhi, ngươi cắn, “Ta vãn? Lưu hạo nhiên tàn nhẫn quang một lộ, một bàn tay gắt gao mà hung hăng mà quát ở Ngô Lỗi miệng.  
Cuối cùng một chút ở cuối cùng.  
Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn cứ chỉ là dùng ngón tay xoa động Ngô Lỗi đằng trước, nhưng hắn thay đổi lực độ cùng tần suất. Hắn đột nhiên giống như đánh lửa giống nhau mau cùng tàn nhẫn thao lộng Ngô Lỗi. Ngô Lỗi bị Lưu hạo nhiên che miệng, kia đột nhiên kêu thảm thiết chỉ ở yết hầu chỗ sâu trong.  
Lưu hạo nhiên tay làm hắn bắn, hắn liền lập tức cao trào bắn tinh.  
Ấu thú chỉ vặn vẹo vài cái, liền mềm xốp xuống dưới, trên mặt trên người xương quai xanh đầu vai một mảnh xóa sắc. Hắn đôi tay quan trọng khẩn yếm khoá ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên vai mới không đến nỗi ngồi vào trên mặt đất. Lỏa lồ một nửa, khí quan có màu trắng chất lỏng bắn ra, rất nhiều lần tất cả đều dừng ở phòng bếp trên mặt đất.  
Ngô Lỗi cảm giác chính mình rốt cuộc có thể hô hấp. Hắn từng ngụm từng ngụm mà thở hổn hển, bộ ngực cũng đi theo nhẹ hơi mà chấn động. Này hết thảy đều quá nhanh, tuy rằng hảo kích thích, cũng thực thoải mái, nhưng là quá nhanh lạp.  
“Hắn trong ánh mắt vô ý thức chậm rãi chảy ra nước mắt.  
Lưu hạo nhiên tâm phù khí táo mà nhìn Ngô Lỗi, kia đang ở chậm rãi chảy nước mắt đôi mắt thật là xinh đẹp động lòng người, hắn muốn Ngô Lỗi, muốn càng nhiều, hắn muốn chiếm hữu hắn miêu cùng cẩu cùng khác cái gì. Cho nên Lưu hạo nhiên không quá săn sóc làm Ngô Lỗi nghỉ ngơi lâu lắm. Hắn không màng Ngô Lỗi phịch, trực tiếp bái rớt Ngô Lỗi ngoại quần cùng quần lót.  
“Nhưng Ngô Lỗi như là tỉnh ngộ lại đây dường như, dùng sức giãy giụa.  
Không cần, không cần tại đây, hảo dơ a phòng bếp sàn nhà.  
Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy rối rắm loại sự tình này, thật là quá mẹ nó thân kiều thịt quý quá thái quá.  
“Chính là,  
| hảo đi.  
Lưu hạo nhiên đem Ngô Lỗi hoành bế lên tới, mà Ngô Lỗi gắt gao dọn Lưu hạo nhiên cổ.  
“Hắn đem Ngô Mạnh an trí ở trên sô pha. Sô pha phía dưới phô thật dày thảm. Ngô Lỗi cái thứ nhất niệm đầu là này thảm chỉ sợ cũng hảo dơ. Nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên nhẫn nại đã không đủ để có thể làm hắn kiên trì đến đi phòng ngủ.  
| Lưu hạo nhiên không nói hai lời áp đi lên, đồng tính làm tình chỗ tốt thể hiện ở Ngô Lỗi cũng là nam nhân, hắn thực lý giải Lưu hạo nhiên loại này nôn nóng.  
Chỉ là ngày hôm qua còn ở xé cánh hoa nghĩ Lưu hạo nhiên là thẳng cong thẳng cong... Hiện tại liền | như vậy gấp gáp đôi mắt đỏ.  
Ngô Lỗi có chút kiêu ngạo, tuy rằng hắn là bị đè ở phía dưới cái kia.  
“Hắn từ cao trào dư vị trung chậm rãi thanh tỉnh điểm. Lưu hạo nhiên hôn lung tung ở hắn thượng thân lạc | hạ, Ngô Lỗi ở cái này khoảng cách giúp đỡ Lưu hạo nhiên giải khai áo sơmi cùng ngoại quần.

  
TBC  
La Mã ngày nghỉ • đệ nhị đêm •07  
07

Ngày hội vui sướng……?

Lưu hạo nhiên phương diện này mặt thói quen cùng hắn nho nhã lễ độ bộ dáng có điểm bất đồng, hắn đem Ngô Lỗi hai chỉ tay bắt lấy buông tha đỉnh đầu, thuận tay đem hắn màu đen ngực phê. Hắn không thích Ngô Lỗi nhúng tay, hắn muốn Ngô Lỗi hoàn toàn phục tùng.  
Ngô Lỗi cảm giác được điểm này, vì thế hắn tận khả năng địa biểu hiện đến nhu thuận một chút. Lưu hạo nhiên thực lệ hại, nếu là lại đến thứ đánh lửa liền thật quá đáng.  
“Cho nên hắn ở da thật trên sô pha hoàn toàn mà thẳng thắn thành khẩn trần truồng. Lưu hạo nhiên cũng cởi ra chính mình sở hữu y phục.  
Lưu hạo nhiên dương vật không có Lưu hạo nhiên bên ngoài tiểu tươi mát, giấu ở màu đen lông tóc súc thế đãi phát. Ngô Lỗi nằm thường thường, lúc này theo bản năng trở về lui một chút.  
| loại này lừa mình dối người không hề ý nghĩa, hắn thực mau bị Lưu hạo nhiên bắt trở về, ngay tại chỗ trở mình.  
Ngô Lỗi nhẹ nhàng mà kháng nghị, không cần, ta không thích.  
Đang ở xé sáo sáo Lưu hạo nhiên một quán, không thích cái gì? Không thích làm?  
Nhưng mà Ngô Lỗi nhẹ nhàng cung khởi một chút, Lưu hạo nhiên minh bạch, hắn không thích sau lưng.  
Biết nghe lời phải.  
Lưu hạo nhiên đầu ngón tay đồ đầy dầu bôi trơn, xoa nắn nửa ngồi tách ra chân Ngô Lỗi.  
“Hắn có phải hay không thật lâu không có bị nhân ái, như vậy khẩn. Lưu hạo nhiên rất muốn nhanh lên tiến vào Ngô Lỗi, “Nhưng Ngô Lỗi thật chặt.  
Ngô Lỗi đau hô thực đáng thương, nhưng lúc này mới chỉ là hai căn đầu ngón tay.  
Lưu hạo nhiên đem Ngô Lỗi mặt đối mặt ôm vào trong lòng ngực, hắn dương vật có thể ngồi xổm Ngô Lỗi uể oải khí quan. Ngô mạc dán lên tới cắn bờ vai của hắn, hắn đành phải trêu chọc hắn, liếm mút hắn đầu vú.  
Thoải mái sao?  
“Ân, Ngô Lỗi nhắm hai mắt mơ hồ trả lời.  
Nơi đó mặt lại thả lỏng một chút.  
Lưu hạo nhiên tạp ở dưới ngón tay liền tùng điểm, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên không biết chính mình còn có thể chịu đựng loại này trướng đau bao lâu,  
Hắn trước nay không như vậy nhẫn nại tính tình.  
Nhưng Ngô Lỗi chỉ là cảm thấy Lưu hạo nhiên ở chậm rãi hoàn toàn đùa bỡn thân thể hắn, khoang miệng, đầu vú, dương vật, hậu môn. So hoàn toàn càng hoàn toàn.  
Ngô Lỗi dương vật lại lần nữa có phản ứng. Hắn cứng rắn mà gõ Lưu hạo nhiên một chút. Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn luôn mấp máy ngón tay đối Ngô Lỗi khuếch trương cũng đã tới rồi có thể trình độ, vì thế nhẹ nhàng hôn trước mặt nóng hầm hập khuôn mặt, dùng sức thác cao điểm.  
Muốn vào tới nga.  
Ngô Lỗi đã như vậy, nghe được Lưu hạo nhiên trầm thấp thanh âm vẫn là chân đỏ mặt lên, giống như tới rồi | lúc này mới ý thức được chính mình giới tính.  
| tiến vào cái này cảnh tượng, làm người kích động. Này đại biểu chiếm hữu hoặc là xâm phạm.  
Lưu hạo nhiên đỡ dương vật chậm rãi đem chính mình cắm đến Ngô Lỗi trong thân thể. Ngô Lỗi nhẹ giọng rên rỉ hạ, tay phủng ở Lưu hạo nhiên cởi ra áo sơmi.  
Vẫn là rất đau, Ngô Lỗi tê tê hút khí. Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không để ý nhiều như vậy.  
“Chậm rãi trừu động biến thành ý thoải mái thọc vào rút ra.  
Hạo nhiên, hạo nhiên, Ngô  
......  
Ngô Lỗi theo động tác liều mạng đong đưa vòng eo, đầu ở trên sô pha đánh tới đánh tới, mồm miệng dần dần có chút  
Không rõ.  
| loại này tốc độ càng lúc càng nhanh, Ngô Lỗi cơ hồ phải bị đỉnh đến trên mặt đất, quả nhiên phía sau lưng vẫn là tới rồi mà  
Thảm thượng.  
Lưu hạo nhiên ấn Ngô Lỗi một cái đùi, vẫn cứ dùng sức ra vào với hắn. Ngô Lỗi trong thân thể không ngừng có vừa mới bôi đi vào dịch bôi trơn trào ra tới, hoạt ra tới, lại bị hắn dương vật mang đi vào.  
Lưu hạo nhiên qua kia đoạn gay cấn điên cuồng động tác, liền bắt đầu thay đổi tiết tấu, dây dưa dây cà tiến ra, mỗi hạ đều thực sảng thực hảo chơi. Ngô Lỗi chịu không nổi để trên mặt đất thảm thượng tiêm giọng nói kêu, giọng nói thực “Mau phá âm.  
“Nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên lại ở xoa nắn Ngô Lỗi rốn, theo rốn đi xuống trấn an, mà dương vật cắm ở Ngô gia thân thể chỗ sâu trong. Ngô Lỗi gian nan trên mặt đất sô pha ách giọng nói nói, không có sức lực, ta không được... Không được...  
Ngô Lỗi giống như ở xin tha, chính là bị nước miếng sặc tới rồi. Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không biết ở hắn ở lung tung nói cái gì,  
Theo rốn sờ đi xuống, Ngô Lỗi dương vật lại lần nữa bị Lưu hạo nhiên nắm, Lưu hạo nhiên nắm chặt, Ngô phía sau màn mặt liền đi theo co rút lại, Lưu hạo nhiên đã không cần chính mình động, Ngô Lỗi sẽ động cũng sẽ giảo, hắn thực “Hảo. Giống như là điều khiển từ xa, Ngô Lỗi thực nghe lời, đỡ Lưu hạo nhiên bả vai, biết như vậy mới có thể càng  
Ngô Lỗi đã lại lần nữa bắn tinh, tinh dịch từ Lưu hạo nhiên ngón tay khoảng cách chảy xuôi xuống dưới, nhưng Ngô Lỗi thon dài ưu nhã chân gân rất dài chân đại đại căng ra, phun ra nuốt vào chính mình động tác vẫn cứ ở tiếp tục, tựa như nhảy ba lê. Nhắm chặt hai mắt biểu tình cũng không hề thống khổ, mà là mẫn cảm, vô hạn chế mẫn cảm.  
| Lưu hạo nhiên từ điểm đó ăn ảnh tin Ngô Lỗi thật là cái huấn luyện có tố vật siêu sở giá trị chim hoàng yến.  
Hắn mỗi một chút trừu động liền trở nên rất chậm. Hắn cũng biết này chẳng qua là vì kéo dài một lát bắn tinh thời gian mà thôi, chính hắn cũng tới rồi cực hạn.  
Cho nên hắn cuối cùng đem chính mình chôn nhập Ngô Lỗi, Ngô Lỗi nhỏ giọng nức nở hừ, nhắm hai mắt, cảm thụ hắn hết thảy. Sở hữu.  
Như vậy vui thích mang đến thân thể cùng tinh thần cực độ mệt nhọc. Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đều qua phần sau đêm mới tỉnh lại. Lưu hạo nhiên giống như thật lâu không có hưởng thụ quá như vậy tính ái, lại hoặc là kỳ thật hắn từ tới thể hưởng thụ quá như vậy tính ái.  
Ngô Lỗi, mạc mạc.  
“Hắn kêu hắn. Nếu là có thể, Lưu hạo nhiên thiệt tình muốn hỏi một chút Ngô Lỗi bảng giá, kia mấy trương hắc tạp đã nhắc nhở Lưu hạo nhiên đừng tự rước lấy nhục ngươi căn bản chơi không dậy nổi, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là thiệt tình muốn hỏi một chút.  
Ngô Lỗi cũng tỉnh, chỉ là so Lưu hạo nhiên càng thẹn thùng một chút. Cho nên hắn chỉ là chạm vào hạ Lưu hạo nhiên ngón tay tỏ vẻ đang nghe.  
Ngô Lỗi.  
Ta ngày mai liền đi rồi.  
Ngô Lỗi âm thầm vắng vẻ thương tâm, quả nhiên vẫn là một đêm tình sao. Ngô Lỗi thể hội đời này chưa từng từng có sung sướng lúc sau, ngay sau đó lâm vào thất tình cảm xúc trung.  
Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy được Ngô Lỗi khác thường trầm mặc.  
“Đá chồng chất, làm sao vậy?”  
“Không có gì, có điểm khát.”  
Ngô Lỗi nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên tri kỷ mà xuống giường cho hắn đổ nước, nghĩ thầm, đáng tiếc thanh bổ lạnh đã không thể ăn  
.  
TBC

Đệ nhị đêm END

Ngày mai đêm thứ ba  
La Mã ngày nghỉ • đêm thứ ba •08  
Đêm thứ ba

Ngô Lỗi tỉnh lại khi, Lưu hạo nhiên lại một lần chạy lấy người.  
Lúc này là ở tủ lạnh thượng dán cái sợi:  
“Tối hôm qua không mới mẻ, ta buổi sáng mua phân tân thanh bổ lạnh, nhớ rõ ăn.” Có một cái họa thật sự kỳ quái gương mặt tươi cười tiểu nhân, còn có qua loa tiếng Anh từ đơn bor… Cái gì.  
Rõ ràng là ăn sạch sẽ chụp mông chạy lấy người, khiến cho giống như chỉ là đi làm.

Lưu hạo nhiên tự là cái loại này ngay từ đầu đoan chính, viết viết liền càng ngày càng qua loa đến xem không hiểu. Ngô Lỗi say rượu giống nhau đang ở toàn thân không thoải mái, eo đau chân đau đầu đau, lười đến nhìn kỹ, chỉ cảm thấy đích xác thực boring. Lại nằm một hồi, nhịn không được xuống giường phiên tủ lạnh.  
Tủ lạnh bên trong là bọc màng giữ tươi một chén, kia gia cửa hàng bao nilon còn không có ném xuống, như cũ lung tung rối loạn mà vây quanh ở chén bên ngoài, giống như như vậy cũng có thể khởi đến một chút giữ tươi tác dụng giống nhau.  
Ngô Lỗi ăn hai khẩu, băng đến miệng đau, liền đầu đều say xe, lại cầm chén thả lại tủ lạnh.  
Kết quả cũng chỉ là ăn cái này. Hắn đảo hồi trên giường rầu rĩ mà tưởng.

Ngô Lỗi ban ngày đều ăn vạ trên giường, di động tắt máy, chỉ là một mặt ngủ.  
Giữa chừng bảo khiết viên tới một lần, không tiếng động mau lẹ mà thu thập sô pha cùng phòng bếp, còn có thảm. Ngô Lỗi đồ nhu nhược giống nhau lệch qua trên ghế nằm xem, nhớ tới nuôi trong nhà tiểu tinh linh, rốt cuộc cười rộ lên. Quay đầu lại nhìn đến không trung, hắc giống như có ai muốn độ kiếp, cố tình mây đen trung gian không một khối, lộ ra một chút xanh lam thiên, một bó ánh mặt trời chiếu vào mặt biển thượng, như vậy tròn tròn một khối địa phương, ánh vàng rực rỡ.  
Cái này làm cho hắn nhớ tới Từ Chí Ma thơ *.  
Quả nhiên thực boring. Vì thế hắn lại ngủ rồi.

Lại tỉnh lại thời điểm hắn cảm thấy chính mình tinh lực dư thừa, hơn nữa cảm thấy đói. Nhưng lần này không có người cho hắn đặt trước bữa tối, Ngô Lỗi mở ra tủ lạnh đem thanh bổ lạnh ăn.  
Rõ ràng phía trước cũng là một người, như thế nào hiện tại liền một chút đều không thể chịu đựng đâu.

Cơm nước xong không có việc gì làm, Ngô Lỗi thay quần áo đi bơi lội.

Mưa to đã rơi xuống.  
Ngô Lỗi đứng ở trong nhà bể bơi đại cửa sổ sát đất biên, nhìn đến màu tím lam tia chớp ở phương xa không trung, nước mưa điên cuồng mà đánh vào pha lê thượng, cây dừa vẫn là cây cọ cắn thuốc lắc giống nhau ném, nhánh cây giống như lớn nhất công suất cần gạt nước ở cửa kính thượng xoát tới xoát đi. Nhưng cửa kính là song tầng cách âm thủy tinh công nghiệp, bên trong bên ngoài là hai cái thế giới, đỉnh đầu ánh đèn là ấm áp, an tĩnh, cái gì cũng nghe không đến, giống như phim câm.

Loại này thời tiết trong nhà bể bơi một người đều không có. Ngô Lỗi mang hảo kính bơi, ánh sáng phân cực kính bơi hạ thế giới tựa hồ càng đen điểm, thủy ôn cũng thiên thấp. Ngô Lỗi bơi tam tổ 100 mét bơi ếch, bắt đầu du bơi tự do.

Đường về quay đầu thời điểm, dư quang cảm giác được trên bờ có người đi theo hắn.

Đây là ở năm sao cấp khách sạn, cho nên hắn cũng không sợ hãi. Ngô Lỗi du đủ rồi trong lòng mục tiêu, trở lại bể bơi bên cạnh, nâng lên cánh tay chống thân thể.  
“hi, tiên sinh. Ngài yêu cầu loại nào đồ uống, nước trái cây vẫn là sữa bò.”  
Này đem giọng nói ở bên tai quanh quẩn suốt đêm, Ngô Lỗi còn không đến mức như vậy dễ quên. Sau đó hắn thấy Lưu hạo nhiên cúi xuống thân, cười tủm tỉm mà, nhẹ nhàng đem hắn gương mặt biên sợi tóc vãn đến nhĩ sau.

Ngô Lỗi nhất thời trượt tay, tài vào trong nước, rót một mồm to bể bơi thủy.

Lại toát ra mặt nước thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi đã đem kinh hoảng thất thố biểu tình thu hảo.

“Sữa bò!” Ngô Lỗi hơi chút có điểm dữ tợn mà nói.  
Nhưng hắn nghiến răng nghiến lợi điểm là cái gì? Ai biết được.

Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi song song ngồi ở trên ghế nằm, hưởng thụ ngoài cửa sổ bão tố tắm nắng. Lưu hạo nhiên giải khai hai viên nút khấu, hắn lỏa lồ ra tới làn da là thực khỏe mạnh nhan sắc, nhìn hắn ngực sẽ cảm thấy bên ngoài chính là nắng gắt như lửa.

Ngô Lỗi vây quanh đại mao khăn, hắn uống một ngụm nước dừa, hỏi, ngươi không phải đi rồi.  
Lưu hạo nhiên thở dài, mà cần cho ta gọi điện thoại nói ta phi cơ phát hiện nguyên nhân không rõ động cơ thấm du, hơn nữa thời tiết cũng không tốt. Cơ trưởng quyết định đình phi lạp. Cho nên hôm nay đi không thành, ta dứt khoát sửa ký.

Không phải bởi vì ta a.  
Ngô Lỗi trầm mặc, nhưng vẫn là có điểm cao hứng. Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ là bèo nước gặp nhau người, nhưng hắn không ở nơi này, Ngô Lỗi hôm nay mỗi một giây đều liên tục boring trung.  
Cho nên đương Lưu hạo nhiên bắt tay đặt ở đến Ngô Lỗi ghế dựa trên tay vịn, nhẹ nhàng đụng vào Ngô Lỗi ngón tay khi, Ngô Lỗi ngưỡng mặt cười.

“Ai ta nói chúng ta hai cái muốn hay không tới điểm phòng phơi du? Ta giúp ngươi mạt.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên tay xoa Ngô Lỗi cánh tay, hai ngón tay ở Ngô Lỗi cánh tay tiến lên hành, cười nói.  
“Không cần, không cần, không cần, không muốn không muốn.” Ngô Lỗi qua lại lắc đầu, có điểm sợ ngứa mà hơi hơi súc bả vai, khá vậy không thật sự cự tuyệt Lưu hạo nhiên âu yếm, cười lại thuần lại manh.  
Lưu hạo nhiên ngón trỏ dính điểm nước dừa, sát ở Ngô Lỗi trên môi.  
Ngô Lỗi mút một ngụm, linh hoạt mà liếm một chút, liền phi đem Lưu hạo nhiên đầu ngón tay nhổ ra. Ngô Lỗi càng muốn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên hôn môi, chỉ là đơn thuần mà, thuần khiết mà hôn môi, mà hắn biết bọn họ ít nhất còn có toàn bộ ban đêm có thể ở chung.

Vì thế Ngô Lỗi vươn tay cánh tay câu quá Lưu hạo nhiên đầu. Bọn họ lại bắt đầu hôn môi, liên tục môi chạm nhau, cũng không thâm nhập. Ngô Lỗi trợn tròn mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng là, thực yên tâm thoải mái.

“Ta hiện tại liền trở về phòng.”  
“Không tắm rửa sao?”  
“Ta ở chính mình trong phòng hướng.”  
“Ta lâm thời lại đây cũng không đính phòng.”  
“Cho nên……?”  
“Ta cũng ở ngươi trong phòng tắm rửa, có để a?”

“Làm a làm a!”  
Ngô Lỗi nói đứng dậy lại phủ thêm khăn tắm, Lưu hạo nhiên hành lý ở phía trước đài không mang tiến vào, lúc này cũng đứng lên, chỉ là hắn nhất thời đại ý, Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên đẩy hắn một phen, Lưu hạo nhiên lui hai bước, không bị đẩy ngã, nhưng thủ công giày da tất cả đều ướt rớt.

Ngô Lỗi thực hiện được, liền có điểm đắc ý, nhưng nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên cái loại này “Tiểu dạng, đem ngươi lập tức ấn đảo liền làm” ánh mắt, quấn chặt khăn tắm liền chạy. Không có đi thang máy, tầng năm nửa lâu, Ngô Lỗi một hơi xông lên đi. Thật là cái thỏ con, hoặc là sau lưng có chỉ Tom Jerry.  
Hắn giống như còn có thể nghe được Lưu hạo nhiên ở phía sau tiếng bước chân, ướt dầm dề bước chân.

Vào phòng Ngô Lỗi một chút ném ra khăn lông liền ngã vào trên sô pha, có điểm ngọc thể ngang dọc tư thế.  
Theo sát sau đó Lưu hạo nhiên căn bản là mặc kệ hắn những cái đó hành lý, không chút nào cố kỵ mà đem giày một thoát cũng trực tiếp đảo tiến da thật sô pha. Nói thanh chỗ nào chạy, ngay sau đó đem Ngô Lỗi xả tiến trong lòng ngực.  
Ngô Lỗi ngứa thịt nhiều, hơi chút a ngứa liền cười thành một đoàn, hai người ở trên sô pha vặn thành một đoàn, điên cuồng mà cười to.

Hiện tại Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình một ngày phiền muộn tất cả đều ở chạy vội cùng cuồng tiếu trung trở thành hư không. Nhìn ra được Lưu hạo nhiên cũng là.

Nhưng hai người thật sự đã cười bất động. Tuy rằng bởi vì tùy ý cười to khiến cho lồng ngực chấn động tê dại còn có cười quá mức làm cho rất nhỏ choáng váng còn ở.  
Đầu chạm vào đầu, trong ánh mắt chỉ có đối phương, lại dần dần an tĩnh lại. Không biết là ai ngón tay trước đụng tới ai, bắt đầu chỉ là ánh mắt giao triền, tiếp theo ngón tay chậm rãi giao nắm đến cùng nhau.  
Ngô Lỗi xoang mũi càng ngày càng nhiều Lưu hạo nhiên hơi thở, làm hắn thoải mái cùng vui sướng Lưu hạo nhiên hương vị.

Di động lại đột nhiên vang lên tới.  
Là Ngô Lỗi kia đài tân quả táo.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn đến điện báo biểu hiện, là “Hồ lão đại”.

“Lão đại, đối… Buổi sáng a, buổi sáng ngủ liền không khởi động máy. Làm ngài lo lắng. Ta thực hảo a.…… Thật sự, ta không có việc gì, uy, nơi này hạ mưa to đâu, không cần lạp, không cần lạp, không cần lạp, không cần lạp, không cần lạp…… Uy, uy?”

Lại là giằng co năm cái rải đại kiều không cần lạp. Lưu hạo nhiên đã xác định, vị này lão đại vẫn là không yên tâm hắn chim hoàng yến, sắp đại giá quang lâm tra tra cương. Chính mình nên tiến vẫn là lui?

Ngô Lỗi nói câu, phi hành hình thức, bên ngoài lớn như vậy vũ, thật làm người không yên tâm.  
Lưu hạo nhiên còn không có nghe hiểu.  
Ngô Lỗi thò người ra môi nhẹ nhàng chạm chạm Lưu hạo nhiên, nhà ta người muốn tới xem ta.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn đến thò qua tới Ngô Lỗi, lông mi cũng rất dài, hắn không muốn nụ hôn này nhanh như vậy kết thúc, cho nên duỗi tay nhẹ nhàng nắm Ngô Lỗi cằm, gia tăng nụ hôn này.

Là vì kim chủ muốn tới sao?  
Lưu hạo nhiên có loại Ngô Lỗi tiểu bằng hữu ở không tiết tháo mà u buồn cảm giác. Hắn thật cẩn thận mà tham nhập Ngô Lỗi môi. Ngô Lỗi chậm rãi say mê nhắm mắt, tay tự nhiên mà khấu khẩn.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, cái kia, muốn tới xem ta người thực dong dài.”  
Ngô Lỗi bĩu môi.  
Ủy khuất làm nguyên bản liền tiểu nhân mặt càng nhỏ nhất hào. Mà ngũ quan cho dù nhìn kỹ cũng dị thường tinh xảo, đặc biệt mặt mày. Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng ánh mắt đầu tiên nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi thời điểm liền thấy được hắn mặt mày, một chút không thua những cái đó cảng đài tiểu minh tinh, thậm chí còn muốn càng tốt chút.  
Lưu hạo nhiên ngón tay tại đây mặt mày thượng trải qua, thực nhẹ, Ngô Lỗi có điểm ngứa, nhịn không được cười rộ lên.

“Người nhà ngươi thật sự như vậy dong dài a?”  
“Đúng vậy……” Ngô Lỗi lập tức có điểm hạ xuống. “Quản rất nhiều, lại tổng nói tốt với ta, ta biết sợ ta nhận thức người xấu sẽ học cái xấu. Có đôi khi lại nói ta quá không có trải qua…… Ai.”

Ta đây chính là điển hình nhà ngươi người không cần ngươi nhận thức người…… Nhưng, đây là muốn ta lảng tránh ý tứ sao? Chính là…… Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ đến hắn ban đầu mục đích, có điểm không biết như thế nào trả lời.  
“Nói không chừng nhà ngươi người là đúng, ngươi xem, chúng ta là như thế nào nhận thức, ngươi nhưng thiếu chút nữa……” Lưu hạo nhiên thấy cái này đề tài làm Ngô Lỗi biến nhan biến sắc, ý thức được Ngô Lỗi tuy rằng không thật sự bị như thế nào, nhưng vẫn là rất sợ, liền thay đổi đề tài, “Vậy ngươi người nhà khi nào đến?”  
“TA muốn tới, thời tiết không tốt, ta làm TA đừng như vậy cấp. Bất quá dù sao cũng chính là mai kia đi……”  
Lưu hạo nhiên chú ý tới Ngô Lỗi hoàn toàn nhụt chí, xoay người đứng ở cửa sổ phía trước, trầm mặc bộ dáng.

“Nhà ngươi đối với ngươi không tốt sao?” Cũng không biết vì cái gì, Lưu hạo nhiên lại hỏi loại này sẽ đem chính mình vòng đi vào vấn đề. Hảo cùng không tốt, chẳng lẽ cùng chính mình tương quan sao, chính mình là muốn phụ trách sao.  
Chính là Ngô Lỗi cái này nhụt chí mặt…  
“Nhà ta người đối ta thực hảo, mọi người người đều đối ta thực hảo. Chỉ là, từ nhỏ đến lớn đều thật tốt quá,…… Quá cẩn thận rồi, ta tổng cảm thấy như vậy không phải không hảo nhưng là có đôi khi sẽ tưởng nếu không phải như vậy có thể hay không càng tốt.”

Này tựa hồ là cái có điểm theo đuổi tiểu chim hoàng yến đâu. “Ngươi tưởng như thế nào sinh hoạt?” Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng tưởng, đại khái đáp án là khai cái tiểu điếm gì đó.  
Chỉ là Ngô Lỗi nâng má giúp nói, “Tưởng nhảy dù muốn làm cực hạn vận động viên, đi đương cái thám hiểm gia cũng không tồi, tóm lại nghĩ tới cùng hiện tại không giống nhau sinh hoạt đi.”  
Kia vẫn là như bây giờ khá hơn nhiều.  
Lưu hạo nhiên não bổ một chút trước mắt cái này thân kiêu thịt quý tiểu nhân nhi một thân lầy lội đầy mặt ngăm đen bộ dáng, có điểm muốn cười.

Mưa to biến thành liên tục mưa vừa, tuy rằng thoạt nhìn dần dần thu nhỏ, nhưng thoạt nhìn hôm nay buổi tối đi ra ngoài vẫn là thực không có phương tiện.  
Ngô Lỗi nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, “Cũng không biết người ở đây có thể hay không phiền, luôn là trời mưa cái không ngừng.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên khó được chính mình động thủ, nấu hai ly cà phê, đệ đi lên, “Trời mưa liền ở trong phòng ngốc a, có thể làm rất nhiều sự.”  
Ngô Lỗi uống một ngụm, “Thơm quá.” Sau đó chép chép miệng, “Bất quá vẫn là hảo khổ.”  
Hắn quát Ngô Lỗi khuôn mặt một chút: “Không thêm đường đâu.”

Ngô Lỗi ngày hôm qua làm thực đủ, hôm nay không có quá nhiều cơ khát cảm giác, liền đi đến phòng bếp, “Vẫn là uống ngọt hảo.” Hắn đem tủ lạnh quả xoài dưa hấu gì đó nhặt một ít cắt đảo tiến ép nước cơ lộng ly tổng hợp nước trái cây chậm rãi uống.

Lưu hạo nhiên dựa vào hắn bên người, cũng không nói lời nào. Ngô Lỗi chỉ lo chính mình uống, nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn hắn uống, cảm thấy có điểm ngượng ngùng, lại bắt đầu làm đệ nhị ly nước trái cây.

Lưu hạo nhiên bị hắn cái loại này bừng tỉnh đại ngộ giống nhau áy náy chọc cười, thiếu chút nữa tưởng liền như vậy trực tiếp ôm lấy hắn lại cọ cọ lại thân thân, nhưng này không phải luyến ái. Cho nên hắn vẫn là nhịn xuống.

Nước trái cây làm tốt thời điểm, bọn họ mới phát hiện vũ không biết khi nào rốt cuộc ngừng, nhưng bên ngoài vẫn là giống nhau oi bức, một tia phong cũng không có, an an tĩnh tĩnh. Sau đó Lưu hạo nhiên bụng lộc cộc một tiếng tại đây yên tĩnh liền phá lệ rõ ràng.

TBC

*《 ngẫu nhiên 》 Từ Chí Ma  
Ta là không trung một mảnh vân,  
Ngẫu nhiên hình chiếu ở ngươi sóng tâm.  
Ngươi không cần kinh ngạc,  
Càng không cần vui mừng,  
Ở giây lát gian tiêu diệt bóng dáng.

Ngươi ta tương phùng ở đêm tối trên biển,  
Ngươi có ngươi, ta có ta, phương hướng;  
Ngươi nhớ rõ cũng hảo,  
Tốt nhất ngươi quên mất,  
Tại đây giao nhau khi lẫn nhau phóng ánh sáng  
La Mã ngày nghỉ • đêm thứ ba •09  
09

Ngô Lỗi nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên xấu hổ biểu tình có điểm muốn cười, bất quá Ngô Lỗi cơm chiều chính là về điểm này dư lại thanh bổ lạnh, mà Lưu hạo nhiên ở sân bay không ăn cái gì, trực tiếp liền trở về tìm Ngô Lỗi, cũng chỉ uống lên nước dừa, lúc này hai người đều có điểm đói bụng.  
Hơn nữa Lưu hạo nhiên lúc này mới nhớ tới, chính mình hành lý còn ở đại đường, còn có, chính mình giày cũng phao thủy, ướt lộc cộc mà bị hắn ném ở phòng khách góc.

“A a, thực xin lỗi!” Ngô Lỗi muộn tới sốt ruột hoảng hốt xin lỗi.  
Ngô Lỗi lại cấp đại đường gọi điện thoại, làm đem Lưu hạo nhiên hành lý đưa lên tới, còn có điểm cơm. boring một ngày, hiện tại mới thật sự có muốn ăn.  
“Ta thỉnh ngươi ăn cơm ~” Ngô Lỗi cười đến mi mắt cong cong.  
“Không cần quá dầu mỡ thời tiết quá nhiệt……” Lưu hạo nhiên rất có điểm đảo khách thành chủ ý tứ.  
“Được rồi được rồi, ta biết……” Ngô Lỗi lại chuyển qua đi ở khách sạn thực đơn thượng phiên.

Phục vụ sinh thực mau liền đem Lưu hạo nhiên hành lý cầm đi lên. Lưu hạo nhiên mang quần áo không nhiều lắm, nho nhỏ một cái rương hành lý ngắn gọn thật sự. Lưu hạo nhiên muốn trước tắm rửa một cái, khai cái rương lấy quần áo, Ngô Lỗi ở bên cạnh nhìn thú vị, dứt khoát đem Lưu hạo nhiên quần áo từng cái rút ra nằm xoài trên trên sô pha. Hai ba cái áo sơ mi. Cây đay quần. Không có dự phòng giày.  
Lưu hạo nhiên chiến y chính là sơ mi trắng xem ra. Sau đó giày còn bị chính mình huỷ hoại.

Ngô Lỗi ngồi trở lại sô pha, lại uống lên khẩu nước trái cây, mếu máo hỏi, muốn bồi ngươi giày sao.

Lưu hạo nhiên không xác định lời này có phải hay không có như vậy điểm lấp lánh nhấp nháy ám chỉ ở bên trong, tỷ như thịt thường gì đó. Nhưng hắn mệt mỏi một ngày, hiện tại toàn thân lại dính lại ướt, không có lại cùng Ngô Lỗi vì ái vỗ tay lòng dạ, huống chi ước chừng vị kia kim chủ muốn tới. Mà hắn còn không có tưởng hảo như thế nào ứng đối.  
Hắn một bàn tay phủng quá Ngô Lỗi khuôn mặt, ở trên môi mổ một ngụm.  
“Tưởng quá nhiều. Mời ta ăn này bữa cơm là đủ rồi. Đi trước tắm rửa.”

Lưu hạo nhiên ra tới thời điểm, phát hiện Ngô Lỗi đại khái cũng tắm xong, thanh thanh sảng sảng đầu tóc cùng màu trắng gạo quần áo ở nhà, tóc mái rũ xuống tới, thoạt nhìn càng nhỏ. Chính đoan đoan chính chính mà ngồi ở trước bàn cơm mặt chờ hắn, đồ ăn cùng bộ đồ ăn tự nhiên cũng đã bày biện hảo.

Đói bụng thời điểm ăn cái gì tựa hồ luôn là đặc biệt hương.  
Lưu hạo nhiên tùy ý mà chào hỏi một cái, bưng lên chén liền ăn. Ngô Lỗi xác thật điểm đều là tương đối thanh đạm đồ ăn, hải sản chiếm đa số, còn có không ít rau trộn đồ ăn cùng chua ngọt khẩu vị đồ ăn, rất là khai vị. Đặc biệt bên trong có đĩa say hoàng bùn ốc, là nhất màu mỡ đào hoa bùn ốc, say đến gãi đúng chỗ ngứa. Lưu hạo nhiên khi còn nhỏ ở bờ biển trụ quá một trận, phi thường thích ăn loại đồ vật này. Lập tức trong lòng đại khoái, nhịn không được tưởng khích lệ Ngô Lỗi sẽ gọi món ăn. Hoặc là đây cũng là hắn thích ăn đồ vật?  
Sau đó hắn mới phát hiện Ngô Lỗi tựa hồ cũng không như thế nào ăn say hoàng bùn ốc. Trên thực tế, trải qua Lưu hạo nhiên quan sát, Ngô Lỗi chiếc đũa căn bản là chỉ hướng kia bàn tam điệp tô mi duỗi, ngẫu nhiên kẹp hai chiếc đũa tôm hùm salad, hơn nữa chỉ ăn tôm hùm không ăn rau dưa.

Lớn như vậy còn kén ăn a? Vẫn là… Khó được chính mình trả tiền cho nên muốn chuyên chọn quý ăn?

Ngô Lỗi cũng đã phát giác Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn chăm chú.  
“Làm sao vậy, đồ ăn cùng ngươi khẩu vị sao?”  
“Khá tốt.…… Chính là, ngươi như thế nào không ăn mặt khác đồ ăn a?”  
“…… Có xương cốt, quá phiền toái.”

Lưu hạo nhiên quả thực muốn trực tiếp cười ra tiếng, nhịn không được tranh cãi. “Kia cái này hoàng bùn ốc đâu? Không có xương cốt nga ~”  
“Cái này a, có xác, còn phải dùng xiên tre chọn, sẽ làm dơ ngón tay, quá phiền toái.…… Hương vị là cũng không tệ lắm.”  
“Ai, ngươi sẽ không trực tiếp dùng đầu lưỡi lấy ra tới ăn sao?” Lưu hạo nhiên có điểm kinh ngạc.  
“Này… Này như thế nào ăn?” Ngô Lỗi thoạt nhìn so Lưu hạo nhiên còn kinh ngạc.  
“Chính là như vậy a……”  
Lưu hạo nhiên kẹp lên một con hoàng bùn ốc, một mút nước canh, hơi hơi đụng vào đầu lưỡi, ngay sau đó đầu lưỡi cùng răng cửa một kẹp, lại vừa kéo, hơn phân nửa cái màu mỡ ốc thịt đã bị rút ra, trên dưới răng bay nhanh mà một cắn hợp, ốc đuôi một chút nho nhỏ bùn tràng đã bị ngăn cách ở khoang miệng ở ngoài, mà tươi ngon bùn ốc thịt liền hoàn chỉnh mà rơi vào trong miệng.

Toàn bộ quá trình cũng liền vài giây, nhưng cũng không gây trở ngại Ngô Lỗi xem đến trợn mắt há hốc mồm, nửa ngày mới nói, nguyên lai có thể như vậy ăn.

Lưu hạo nhiên có tâm khoe ra, lại kẹp lên một con cơ vây tôm.  
“Ngươi xem còn có cái này……”  
Cắn rớt tôm đầu hút ra tôm não gì đó cũng không có cái gì kỹ thuật hàm lượng. Sau đó Ngô Lỗi liền nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ dùng đầu lưỡi cùng hàm răng, liền linh hoạt mà lột ra cơ vây tôm đệ tam tiết tôm xác, tiếp theo chiếc đũa giữ chặt tôm đuôi, hàm răng cắn tôm thịt, một dùng sức, cơ hồ giây lát chi gian, toàn bộ hoàn chỉnh tôm thịt liền như vậy lột ra tới.  
Lưu hạo nhiên một phen ôm chầm xem đến phát ngốc Ngô Lỗi, đem tôm thịt trực tiếp uy tiến hắn trong miệng.  
“Xem đã hiểu sao? Một chút đều sẽ không làm dơ tay nga.”  
Ngô Lỗi ngơ ngác mà nhai tôm thịt.

Này tôm thực mới mẻ, nước thật ngọt.

Đem toàn bộ tôm nuốt vào Ngô Lỗi lúc này mới đột nhiên tỉnh quá giống nhau, bắt đầu ở đặt ở một bên mâm đựng trái cây tìm.  
Lưu hạo nhiên chính kỳ quái, thấy Ngô Lỗi tìm ra hai viên anh đào, tịnh đế anh đào, đưa cho hắn.

Phốc.  
Hắn lập tức minh bạch Ngô Lỗi ý tứ.  
Hảo đi.

Sau đó Ngô Lỗi lại một lần khiếp sợ mà thấy được Lưu hạo nhiên hé miệng, sau đó trong miệng có một cái xinh đẹp anh đào ngạnh nơ con bướm.

“Ngươi thật là……”  
Ngô Lỗi hoàn toàn không biết như thế nào biểu đạt giờ phút này tâm tình. Ngươi đầu lưỡi quá lợi hại? Ngươi hàm răng cùng môi cũng rất lợi hại?

Mỗi một câu đều vô cùng mà kỳ quái. Lưu hạo nhiên há miệng thở dốc, dứt khoát cúi đầu tiếp tục ăn cơm.

Cơm nước xong, vũ đã hoàn toàn ngừng.  
Ngô Lỗi lại có điểm tưởng ra bên ngoài đi bộ ý tứ. Mỹ kỳ danh rằng tiêu tiêu thực.

Lưu hạo nhiên giày da xem như huỷ hoại, Ngô Lỗi chính mình khách sạn tư nhân trợ lý mua song guốc gỗ lập tức đưa tới, mặc vào đảo cũng thoải mái thanh tân, bồi Ngô Lỗi cùng nhau ra cửa tản bộ.

Áp khí vẫn là rất thấp, nhưng sau cơn mưa không khí như thế nào đều là thực mới mẻ. Hai người không lái xe, dọc theo ven đường đi. Không đi hai bước, đỉnh đầu không trung đột nhiên nở rộ ra diễm lệ pháo hoa, trong nháy mắt đem hai người mặt đều chiếu sáng.

“A, là cuối cùng kia tràng bò……” Ngô Lỗi nghe được Lưu hạo nhiên lầm bầm lầu bầu, cắm một câu, “Cái gì cuối cùng bò?”  
“Chính là……” Lưu hạo nhiên muốn giải thích, lập tức nghĩ đến Ngô Lỗi trước hai ngày tao ngộ, cùng với thân phận của hắn, nhưng hai ngày này ở chung xuống dưới, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng biết Ngô Lỗi so với kia loại bò thượng bên ngoài cao cấp nhiều, ngày đó hẳn là cùng chính mình giống nhau đi nhầm. “Chính là cái loại này…… Bò.”

Ngô Lỗi mặt bạch một chút, lập tức cũng minh bạch.

Ngô Lỗi nghĩ thầm tóm lại hắn về sau sẽ không tham gia bất luận cái gì không biết chi tiết bò, có đủ xui xẻo. Bất quá Lưu hạo nhiên…… Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên cảm thấy nơi nào có điểm không đúng, Lưu hạo nhiên hắn nói chuyện ấp a ấp úng……

“Chúng ta qua bên kia trên sườn núi đi, bên kia cao, khả năng sẽ tương đối mát mẻ một chút. Xem pháo hoa tầm mắt cũng hảo.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên đề nghị đem Ngô Lỗi tự hỏi đánh gãy.

Trên sườn núi quả thực có nhè nhẹ gió lạnh, sau cơn mưa nặng nề cảm giác giảm bớt không ít, hai người đều cảm giác thực khoan khoái.

“Ai, bên này có thể nhìn đến bãi biển a!”  
Ngô Lỗi giống như phát hiện cái gì tân đại lục giống nhau, thanh âm đều phá, vài bước đi đến một bên, sau đó đặt mông ngồi ở mặt cỏ trên một cục đá lớn.

Mới vừa hạ quá vũ, chúng ta đều ăn mặc bạch quần…… Tính……  
Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là nhận mệnh mà cùng qua đi, ngồi ở hắn bên cạnh. Trên tảng đá nhưng thật ra rất khô ráo.

Nơi này có thể nhìn đến bãi biển. Mà bãi biển thượng ánh đèn biến ảo, có thể xem tới được lại thành công đàn nam nữ, còn có cách đến xa như vậy đều còn có thể mơ hồ nghe được âm nhạc thanh.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhớ tới gia tộc cùng thế hệ trung niên lớn lên vài vị cùng hắn phổ cập khoa học quá vùng này nào đó rầm rộ, những cái đó khoa trương tân chơi pháp đều không ngoại lệ làm Lưu hạo nhiên buồn nôn. Đứng ngoài cuộc Lưu hạo nhiên có điểm cảm khái mà nhìn xem bên người cái này ôm đầu gối xuất thần mà nhìn nơi xa tiểu Ngô Lỗi. Hắn, yêu cầu tham gia sao, trước kia yêu cầu như vậy lấy lòng người khác sao, rất nhiều người khác sao, vẫn là chỉ có vị kia “Lão đại” một cái?

Bầu trời đêm bên trong còn ở lập loè pháo hoa sấn đến Ngô Lỗi sườn mặt một trận minh một trận ám, cũng sấn đến làn da phá lệ trắng tinh, mặt mày tú lệ đến giống như truyện tranh những nhân vật này giống nhau. Như vậy một người, hắn kim chủ rốt cuộc là như thế nào một cái nhân vật đâu?

Sau đó đám người xôn xao lợi hại hơn.  
Những người đó, hai cái ba cái, vài người, tụ lại ở bên nhau. Màu trắng quần áo cùng váy. Xem không rõ bộ dáng, nghe không rõ thanh âm. Chỉ là ai đều biết đã xảy ra cái gì.

Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên lúc này trên cao nhìn xuống. Thanh cao phiêu dật, tâm như nước lặng.  
Ở nước ngoài nhưng thật ra gặp được quá, chỉ là nhiều người như vậy, đến có thượng trăm đi.  
Quá rối loạn.

Đúng vậy đến có thượng trăm đi, quá rối loạn nào.  
Ngô Lỗi giống như học lại cơ giống nhau học vẹt. Lưu hạo nhiên khẩu khí quá lão nhân, Ngô Lỗi cảm giác lời này hồ lão đại thậm chí hắn lão ba tới nói cũng không chút nào không khoẻ.

Ngô Lỗi đầu lén lút dựa lại đây. Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp thu cái này cầu an ủi tiểu thanh niên, nhẹ nhàng xoa nhẹ vài cái.  
Vẫn là khiến cho giống yêu đương.  
Kéo dài đến thời gian cùng hình thức đều giống.  
Nhưng Ngô Lỗi đầu tóc có thanh đạm mùi hương, Lưu hạo nhiên xoa nhẹ lại xoa, dễ ngửi khí vị càng đậm.

Màu trắng bò thể không khí nhiệt liệt. Lộ ra trọn vẹn nửa thân trần người đã quá nhiều, tựa như xem chân nhân bản tranh Tây giống nhau không cảm giác. Tuyết trắng thân thể cùng áo mũ chỉnh tề thân thể cùng nhau ở đại khối màu trắng khăn trải bàn thượng, bốn phía tràn đầy đồ ăn cùng khí cụ, sắc thái tươi đẹp, đường cong tinh xảo, hình ảnh thực mãn.

Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên nhớ tới cái gì, ngươi ở nước ngoài, loại này bò thường thường tham gia sao?  
Sau đó nhớ lại Lưu hạo nhiên thủ đoạn, Ngô Lỗi trong lòng đau kịch liệt gật đầu, tuyệt đối là thường thường đi.

“Ngẫu nhiên bái.” Lưu hạo nhiên mở ra tay, phong từ khe hở ngón tay xẹt qua. Ngô Lỗi xem hắn trong mắt quang minh ám không chừng.

“Ngươi không có?”  
“Nhà ta không cho.” Lưu hạo nhiên cười cười.  
“Ngươi cười ta sao?”  
“Không, ngươi như vậy khá tốt.”

lonely~lonely~lonely~  
Tiết tấu cùng sóng biển giống nhau, từng đợt đánh úp lại.

“Này ca thực lão.”  
“Đúng vậy, liền tính bò thể chuẩn bị champagne ăn vặt đều đúng rồi, người tố chất cũng sẽ không thay đổi. Tố chất xa xa không đủ,” Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ chỉ phía dưới đám người, “Bọn họ chỉ là quản không được chính mình cầm thú.”

“Bất quá, kỳ thật ta thực thích này bài hát.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy chính mình sẽ chủ động thừa nhận thích này đầu liền tam tuyến thành thị quán bar đều ngại lão thổ ca rất kỳ quái. Hắn chờ Ngô Lỗi cười hắn, chính là ở cái này bò thượng, sẽ tìm ra này đầu già cỗi lại thổ rớt tra ca, làm sao không phải thực hợp với tình hình. Không chuẩn chờ lát nữa còn sẽ phóng hữu nghị địa cửu thiên trường.

I am lonely lonely in my life  
I am lonely lonely lonely  
God help me help me to survive!

Ngô Lỗi căn bản không biết này bài hát ở quán bar đỏ thẫm quá, ngượng ngùng nói kỳ thật cũng rất êm tai a.  
Lại bắt tay đáp thượng tới, ôm chặt Lưu hạo nhiên eo.

Cũng chưa nói cái gì, thiên đều mau sáng.

“Trở về bái.”  
“Ân, trở về.”

Cùng nhau câu lấy tay chậm rì rì mà trở về.

Bởi vì Ngô Lỗi sửa sang lại trên giường một đống đệm dựa gối đầu, Lưu hạo nhiên ở ban công đợi trong chốc lát. Minh nguyệt treo ở trung thiên, Lưu hạo nhiên nhịn không được hừ khởi moon river.

Đêm thứ ba END

Ngày mai đêm thứ tư  
La Mã ngày nghỉ • đêm thứ tư •10  
Đêm thứ tư

Lưu hạo nhiên tỉnh, Ngô Lỗi còn ở ngủ. Bọn họ vượt qua tường an không có việc gì một đêm, Ngô Lỗi ngủ ở Lưu hạo nhiên bên người, không hề cảnh giác, lông mi run trường.

Lưu hạo nhiên di động có sân bay phát tới tin nhắn, sửa đánh dấu hôm nay giữa trưa phi cơ, không sớm cũng không muộn, từ cỏ cây phồn thịnh nhiệt đới trở lại hắn thành thị vừa lúc buổi chiều, thậm chí còn theo kịp ăn cơm chiều.

Phi cơ đang đợi hắn trở về.

Lưu hạo nhiên loáng thoáng hoảng hốt, có lẽ là có điểm đói khát.  
Bên gối Ngô Lỗi làn da nộn có thể véo ra thủy, tay đáp ở gối đầu thượng, tư thế ngủ không tốt cũng không xấu.  
Hoặc là hẳn là hảo hảo cáo biệt, nhưng vốn dĩ cũng chỉ là bởi vì sửa thiêm mà thay đổi kế hoạch.  
Lưu hạo nhiên còn đang suy nghĩ, nội tuyến điện thoại đột nhiên vang lên.

Ngô Lỗi ngủ mơ mơ màng màng, Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp khởi điện thoại. Lại không phải phục vụ hoặc là trước đài.

“Ngươi hảo, ta tìm Ngô Lỗi.”

Ngô Lỗi tiếp khởi điện thoại, bị tỏa ánh sáng sở hữu khí giống nhau.  
“Lão đại…… Ngươi đã đến rồi a……”  
Sau đó vô thanh vô tức cắt đứt.  
Lưu hạo nhiên cũng cảm thấy trở tay không kịp. Đã biết Ngô Lỗi bên người có người, kim chủ lão đại có thể hay không trở mặt đâu?

Ngô Lỗi bay nhanh mà rửa mặt thay đổi quần áo, từ thâm lam cùng phấn hồng áo thun sam lựa chọn phấn hồng bộ đầu mặc vào. Màu trắng quần dài, giày, chấn hưng tóc. Một phút đồng hồ đều không đến.  
Chỉ là cuối cùng hắn chậm rãi ở trước gương chải đầu, lại loát tóc, qua lại ở trong gương xem kỹ chính mình.

Lưu hạo nhiên có loại nói không nên lời cảm giác, phi thường nói không nên lời. Giống như là ở nhiệt đới áp suất không khí trầm thấp cả người không thoải mái giống nhau.

“Ta lão đại ở cách vách, ta đi tìm hắn một chút liền tới, ngươi chờ ta.”  
Lóe quang đôi mắt đối hắn nói. Ngô Lỗi hôn môi Lưu hạo nhiên động tác thực trọng thực ướt, mà Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ thấy được cặp mắt kia hắc bạch.  
Mạc danh quyến luyến không tha.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn Ngô Lỗi đi ra cửa phòng, trong đầu đều là hồn đoạn lam kiều hoặc là Casablanca.  
Hắn thở dài, là hoàn toàn vô pháp từ phim trắng đen chạy ra tới.

  
Ngô Lỗi nói một hồi liền trở về. Lưu hạo nhiên chậm rì rì mà rời khỏi giường, thu thập hảo tự mình hành lý, kêu bữa sáng, một người ngồi ở trên sô pha ấn điều khiển từ xa, lại căn bản không thấy đi xuống.  
Hắn cũng không tin tưởng cái gọi là “Một hồi liền trở về” lý do thoái thác, lại đối “Ngươi chờ ta” tràn ngập mạc danh chấp niệm.  
Nếu là Ngô Lỗi trở về phát hiện hắn đã đi rồi…… Hắn không muốn đi tưởng tượng cái kia cảnh tượng.  
Ít nhất, nói cá biệt lại đi.

Vì thế chờ tỉnh ngộ lại đây thời điểm, phi cơ hẳn là đã đi rồi.  
Lưu hạo nhiên không có nửa điểm cô phụ cơ trưởng mà cần thậm chí máy móc sư ý tứ. Hiện tại loại tình huống này, hắn giữa trưa liền đi là chính xác, chính là Lưu hạo nhiên chính là cọ tới cọ lui mà không đi, cảm thấy tối nay cũng là ý trời.

Tiếp điện thoại thời điểm không hề chuẩn bị, Lưu hạo nhiên đối cái kia thanh âm đã mơ hồ, phán đoán không ra cái gọi là lão đại là cái dạng gì người.  
Ở Lưu hạo nhiên ý tưởng. Ngô Lỗi ở chịu khổ, kim chủ thực lão hơn nữa thực dầu mỡ cũng rất lớn bụng béo phệ, hắn thượng Ngô Lỗi đùa nghịch Ngô Lỗi tựa như báo thù, đối sở hữu tuổi trẻ giảo hảo báo thù.  
Lại hoặc là 40 tới tuổi cùng sở hữu quan lớn giống nhau bảo dưỡng thoả đáng phong độ nhẹ nhàng, dứt khoát thật là quan lớn cũng có khả năng. Hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi quan hệ hòa hợp, mà Ngô Lỗi toàn bộ thâm tình đều cho hắn.

Buổi chiều tam điểm, còn không có trở về.

  
Ngô Lỗi đứng ở cửa, chỉ đốn một giây đồng hồ, liền đẩy cửa đi vào.  
Hồ ca một người ngồi ở trên sô pha xem báo chí, phục vụ sinh đang ở giúp hắn sửa sang lại phòng ngủ cùng rương hành lý. Ngô Lỗi thành thành thật thật mà đi qua đi ngồi ở đối diện, đôi tay đặt ở đầu gối, nhấp miệng, mười phần vô tội lại hồn nhiên bộ dáng.  
Phục vụ sinh thu thập xong thực mau rời đi. Hồ ca lúc này mới buông báo chí, ngẩng đầu. Ngô Lỗi chạy nhanh lấy lòng mà đem hồ ca thường dùng chén trà đôi tay đưa qua đi.

“Hảo. Hiện tại như vậy ngoan trang cho ta xem?”  
“Hồ lão đại……” Ngô Lỗi kéo dài quá thanh âm.

Hồ ca đem báo chí ném ở trên bàn trà, đối Ngô Lỗi này một bộ không chút nào cảm mạo. “Ngươi trong phòng tiểu bằng hữu kêu Lưu hạo nhiên?”

Ngô Lỗi ngạnh một chút, nhưng ngay sau đó nghĩ đến, lấy hắn vị này hồ lão đại phong cách hành sự, đã sớm đem nhân gia tổ tông mười tám đại đều tra xét một lần, chỉ sợ hiện tại so với chính mình còn hiểu biết Lưu hạo nhiên, liền thành thành thật thật mà đem chính mình thu được mời liền chạy tới bò thể chơi, kết quả bị người vây khốn, Lưu hạo nhiên gặp chuyện bất bình rút đao tương trợ từ từ công đạo một lần. Đương nhiên, bọn họ đã lăn lên giường chuyện này lược quá không đề cập tới.  
Dù sao hơn phân nửa cũng đã đoán được.

“Kỳ thật nếu là hắn không có tới, ta cũng sẽ không có sự. Nhưng nếu là hắn không có tới, ta lần này là sẽ thực phiền toái.”  
Khả năng muốn đánh ra mạng người mới có thể thoát thân. Ngô Lỗi nghĩ nghĩ lại cường điệu một chút, “Lúc ấy, rất đáng sợ.” Chính mình thiếu chút nữa liền phải nhịn không được hạ sát thủ.  
Thẳng thắn xong rồi, Ngô Lỗi tự giác một trận nhẹ nhàng, chính mình cầm trên bàn trà nước trái cây uống lên.  
Hồ ca lại như suy tư gì.

“Đá chồng chất, ngươi có hay không nói với hắn quá ngươi là ai? Không phải tên, mà là thân phận.”  
“Sao có thể, ta có ngốc cũng biết a.”  
“Ta đây đâu? Ngươi có hay không nói? Hắn có hay không hỏi?” Hồ ca vẫn là không yên tâm.  
“Không có lạp…… Chúng ta đều không có liêu này đó. Nhưng thật ra hắn có nói hắn là tới nói sinh ý, vốn dĩ ngày hôm qua muốn đi, kết quả thời tiết không tốt, phi cơ sửa ký. Đều là vừa khéo lạp. Ta cũng nhìn ra được, ít nhất thời tiết tốt xấu tổng sẽ không bị người khống chế a.” Ngô Lỗi trong thế giới đích xác phát sinh quá rất nhiều trăm phương ngàn kế sự tình, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên không phải, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy không phải. Cho nên hắn luôn là tưởng tận lực mà giữ gìn một chút Lưu hạo nhiên. “Hơn nữa hắn hôm nay liền sẽ đi rồi.”  
Ngô Lỗi nói tới đây cũng đột nhiên trong lòng cứng lại, đột nhiên liền có điểm thở phào nhẹ nhõm.  
Chỉ sợ là không thể cáo biệt.  
Có lẽ như vậy cũng càng tốt, rốt cuộc này chỉ là lâu một chút bèo nước gặp nhau.

“…… Lưu hạo nhiên người này, đảo còn tính trong sạch…… Ngươi cũng không cần thiết cố tình giấu hắn. Giao cái bằng hữu cũng còn không sao.”

Ngô Lỗi quả thực có điểm không tin chính mình lỗ tai, đây là cái gì? Hồ ca rõ ràng biết chính mình khẩu vị, còn xúi giục, còn không sao? Hồ lão đại khi nào như vậy khai sáng? Lại nói hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên mới nhận thức ba ngày, 72 giờ không đến, chính hắn cũng chưa tưởng cái gì về sau, có phải hay không nghĩ đến quá nhiều?

Hồ ca lại hoàn toàn không để ý tới Ngô Lỗi kinh ngạc biểu tình, thong thả ung dung mà mở miệng: “Này trận ngươi cũng chơi đủ rồi đi? Ta tới thời điểm tỷ tỷ ngươi cũng biết.”  
“Không phải đâu……” Ngô Lỗi nhất thời cùng bị chọc một châm dường như ôm lấy đầu.

  
TBC  
La Mã ngày nghỉ • đêm thứ tư •11  
11

Hồ ca nhìn cái này chính mình từ nhỏ nhìn đến lớn xinh đẹp hài tử, thở dài.

“Bên kia trên bàn báo biểu, đều là ngươi kiều gia trong khoảng thời gian này, ngươi cũng nên dụng công, hoang phế lâu như vậy. Ngươi ba ba rốt cuộc tuổi cũng lớn, tỷ tỷ ngươi lại có thể làm cũng không thể quản cả đời, nàng cùng ta nói rất nhiều lần tưởng từ chức……”  
Các loại nghe qua vô số lần thuyết giáo.

Nhưng là tỷ nếu đã biết, đại biểu cho ly nàng muốn tới bắt người nhật tử liền không xa.  
Hồ lão đại bao che hắn lâu như vậy, xác thật cũng không nên tiếp tục phiền toái hắn.

Ngô Lỗi ngồi vào bàn làm việc trước, vẻ mặt đau khổ cầm lấy văn kiện, tự giác từ trước không thấy ánh mặt trời nhật tử lại một lần buông xuống.

Mỗi người phong cách đều bất đồng. Hồ ca là thật làm phái, sấm rền gió cuốn, đối hắn lại là dung túng. Hắn tỷ tỷ càng tinh tế một ít nhưng cũng càng không ăn hắn làm nũng một ít, hắn mụ mụ lại càng thêm mềm lòng. Ngô Lỗi ham chơi thiên chân, lại bị bảo hộ thực hảo, trong nhà sự vụ quyết sách quyền vẫn luôn ở cha mẹ cùng tỷ tỷ nơi đó, những cái đó xuất đầu lộ diện sự tình không cần hắn, hắn cũng lười đến quản.  
Nhưng là Ngô Lỗi thông minh, cơ hồ đã gặp qua là không quên được trí nhớ, còn có thiên nhiên đối số tự mẫn cảm, thật muốn định ra tâm, hiệu suất phi thường cao. Cho nên có thể như vậy tiểu liền xem báo biểu, còn có thể ký tên.

Thông qua con số tính toán mà đến ra kết quả là quyết sách cơ sở, hơn nữa hai tỷ đệ có thương có lượng Ngô Lỗi ba ba cũng sẽ an tâm một chút, rốt cuộc Ngô Lỗi là nam hài tử, là hắn duy nhất người thừa kế. Cho nên liền tính tiểu nhi tử không ở bên người, mỗi cách một đoạn thời gian trong nhà đều sẽ thông qua các loại con đường đem trung tâm báo biểu giao cho Ngô Lỗi thẩm. Ngô Lỗi tổng số tự giao tiếp, từ phân loạn con số trung phát hiện dấu vết để lại, hoặc là đối thủ sơ hở. Lúc sau tỷ tỷ bất luận ở đâu cũng sẽ lại đây cùng hắn hội hợp, tổng kết nghiệp vụ, cuối cùng đăng báo cấp lão gia tử.  
Lôi đả bất động vận tác, kỳ thật rất cao hiệu. Còn có thể xúc tiến thân tình đi.

Ngô Lỗi giá thượng mắt kính, chôn ở một đống trang giấy cùng tam máy tính. Thời gian liền chậm rãi đi qua.  
Thật sự bắt đầu công tác, Ngô Lỗi thực nghiêm túc, mà đề cập thương nghiệp cơ mật, hồ ca cũng rất cẩn thận, dùng quá con số thực mau bị dập nát rớt, vẫn là hắn tự mình xử lý.

Vội vàng xem báo biểu, cơm trưa vô pháp hảo hảo ăn. Hồ ca kêu một ít điểm tâm cùng đồ uống. Ngô Lỗi xem xong rồi cuối cùng mấy trương báo biểu, bụng đói kêu vang mà cắn ngọt ngào vòng đối hồ ca làm nũng, “Tô ca ca, mệt mỏi quá nga.”  
Khi còn nhỏ hồ ca mang quá Ngô Lỗi một đoạn thời gian, hắn dùng dùng tên giả, chỉ có Ngô Lỗi đặc biệt tưởng làm nũng thời điểm mới có thể dùng cái này dùng tên giả tới kêu người, mỗi lần đều rất có hiệu quả.  
“Nên. Ngươi đều bao lâu vô dụng công?” Sau đó quả nhiên mềm lòng.  
Hồ ca bữa tối cũng không cùng Ngô Lỗi cùng nhau, hắn có chính mình an bài. Mà hắn thấy được Ngô Lỗi hết thảy bình thường, còn thực ngoan mà hoàn thành công khóa, cũng liền không nhiều lắm hỏi đến. Chỉ là vẫn là đau Ngô Lỗi, giới thiệu hắn đi một nhà đặc biệt tiệm ăn tại gia đi ăn cơm, nói là “Khai cửa hàng chính là ta hảo bằng hữu, hẹn trước hảo, ngươi mang theo ngươi soái khí tiểu bằng hữu đi cũng đúng.”

Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc rời đi, trở lại chính mình phòng.

Tuy rằng bên ngoài thiên còn rất lượng, hoàn toàn không bật đèn phòng khách cũng đã có điểm tối sầm.  
Mông lung trong bóng tối một cái màu đỏ tàn thuốc một minh một ám.  
Ngô Lỗi đôi mắt nhất thời sáng hạ.

Lưu hạo nhiên cư nhiên còn chưa đi?!  
Hắn như vậy suy nghĩ, liền như vậy kinh hỉ mà nói ra, ngươi còn tại đây a! Không đi a!

Lưu hạo nhiên bởi vì hôn cùng câu kia chờ ta, yên lặng mà đợi một ngày, lại càng ngày càng vô danh hỏa khởi.  
Lúc này hắn bổn hẳn là đã ở về nhà trên đường, thậm chí đã về đến nhà buông hành lý. Bình tĩnh mà sửa sang lại hành trang, sẽ có người nhà hoặc là tình nhân tới bồi hắn. Nhưng hắn hiện tại lại ngồi ở chỗ này, không có người để ý đến hắn, Ngô Lỗi cũng quả nhiên qua rất nhiều rất nhiều cái “Trong chốc lát” cũng vẫn là không có trở về.  
Cái kia tiểu bên ngoài có thể hay không đang ở cùng hắn kim chủ ở lăn giường đâu. Quá có khả năng. Nhất định chính là.  
Cái gì lập tức liền trở về, chơi ta có phải hay không?

Hắn vô số lần muốn đi, lại chung quy không có từ trên sô pha đứng lên.

Mà hiện tại Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc đã trở lại, biểu tình uể oải vẻ mặt tiều tụy. Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn đến như vậy Ngô Lỗi, phản ứng đầu tiên chính là xem Ngô Lỗi cổ áo quần khấu, đây là theo bản năng, chính là một chút nhìn không ra manh mối, quần áo ăn mặc hảo hảo. Tóc, tựa hồ cũng bảo trì nguyên dạng, không loạn cũng không tẩy.

Còn nguyên đã trở lại, nhưng này cũng không phù hợp logic.  
Lưu hạo nhiên thậm chí rất xa hít sâu hạ, Ngô Lỗi không có khí vị.

“Ngươi ăn cơm sao?” Ngô Lỗi lại vui sướng hỏi. “Ta hảo đói a.”

“Ngươi giữa trưa không ăn sao?” Quá mức nhẹ nhàng miệng lưỡi làm Lưu hạo nhiên tiểu lửa giận ở trong ngực tích lũy. Nhưng hắn còn có thể nhẫn nại.  
“Ăn a, nhưng là chính là một chút điểm tâm ngọt, cái kia nơi nào có thể no. Ta lại đói bụng. Ngươi đâu, sẽ không không ăn đi?”  
Lưu hạo nhiên không rên một tiếng. Chính mình ngốc thấu, vẫn luôn nghèo lo lắng cũng ngốc thấu.

Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc cảm giác được Lưu hạo nhiên không thoải mái, nhưng hắn lại rất vui sướng, vui sướng quá mức, thỏ con giống nhau lập tức nhào lên tới nhảy vào Lưu hạo nhiên ôm ấp.  
“Ngươi hôm nay cũng không đi đúng không?” Sau đó thân thiết ôm chầm hắn cánh tay nói, “Chúng ta đi ra ngoài ăn a, đợi lâu như vậy là ta không tốt, ta chỉ lo…… Ách, chỉ lo nói chuyện phiếm, không có gọi điện thoại cùng ngươi xác nhận, là ta không tốt, cho nên vẫn là ta thỉnh ngươi. Chúng ta đi ra ngoài ăn, ta muốn ăn cay rát nồi, hấp tôm hùm, ân, còn có canh thịt dê, a, đã lâu không ăn nướng sinh hào, lại đến phân khoai lang hoàn……”

Ngô Lỗi cao hứng phấn chấn mà lải nhải, Lưu hạo nhiên lại thất thần.

Hắn trên người nhất định có khác nam nhân khí vị, cho dù không có làm, cũng nhất định bị sờ qua. Lưu hạo nhiên gần như thói ở sạch phản cảm cái này giống như toàn thân vân tay Ngô Lỗi, hắn cơ hồ là theo bản năng đẩy ra Ngô Lỗi. Nhưng Ngô Lỗi ngây ra một lúc, lập tức lại thấu đi lên.

“Ngươi chờ phiền đúng không, xin lỗi lạp, đều là ta không tốt, ta lão đại hắn thực dài dòng. Buổi tối ta bồi ngươi lạp.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên hít một hơi, tới gần Ngô Lỗi không có kỳ quái khí vị, thần sắc cũng thực bình thường, chỉ là nhìn qua có điểm mệt.

Hắn hẳn là thật sự không có cùng người lăn giường, loại này bước đầu suy đoán cái này làm cho Lưu hạo nhiên nhiều ít vui vẻ điểm.  
Ngay sau đó lại cảm thấy chính mình hảo biến thái, phải nói là không bình thường. Hắn là hiện đại người tư tưởng cũng hoàn toàn không bảo thủ, trước kia đối ai cũng không thèm để ý loại sự tình này, hắn phát hiện chính mình vừa rồi bị mãnh liệt ghen ghét xé rách tới rồi cực hạn.  
Rốt cuộc ý thức được điểm này Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc có thể làm chính mình căng chặt thân thể thả lỏng lại, tận lực bình đạm cùng ôn hòa mà nói, “Ta phi cơ bay đi, tạm thời còn không có đính vé máy bay.”

Ngô Lỗi được đến khẳng định trả lời, thậm chí so sửa thiêm càng tốt, quả thực là tâm hoa nộ phóng.  
“Ngươi là bởi vì ta lưu lại. Ngươi tưởng nhiều bồi bồi ta đúng không, đúng không đúng không, Lưu hạo nhiên.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên là cái hàng thật giá thật cao tố chất anh tuấn nam sĩ, siêu hợp Ngô Lỗi ăn uống. Hắn vì Ngô Lỗi mà lưu lại, làm Ngô Lỗi cũng có hàng thật giá thật cảm giác thành tựu.

“Kia Lưu hạo nhiên, hạo nhiên ~ chúng ta đi ăn cơm đi, sau đó sau khi ăn xong ta còn muốn ăn thanh bổ lạnh, kia gia.”  
Ở Ngô Lỗi nhão nhão dính dính lôi kéo dưới, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng hắn đi ra ngoài kiếm ăn.

“Nhà ngươi lão đại không cần phải xen vào sao?”  
“Hắn có chính mình sự lạp, mới không cần phải xen vào hắn.”  
“Đúng không.”

Lưu hạo nhiên đi đến bên ngoài mới phát hiện, bên ngoài thời tiết thực hảo, sắc trời còn thực sáng ngời, nhưng lại có một ít cái loại này cam hồng ôn nhu cảm. Liền không khí cũng thực điềm mỹ.  
Ngô Lỗi lái xe, âm hưởng phóng một đầu Nhật ngữ ca.

Hạn り の ある ra phùng い の trung で  
Dẫn き gửi せ hợp う繋いでた mịch  
Ám い đêm も lam の triều も  
あなただけが thật thật だった

Ngô Lỗi ngồi ở trên ghế phụ đi theo nhỏ giọng hừ, thậm chí không tự giác mà đi theo tiết tấu ở trên chỗ ngồi xoắn đến xoắn đi, còn đem cửa sổ buông xuống, gió thổi đến tóc loạn phiêu, nhưng cam màu đỏ chiếu vào trên má, Lưu hạo nhiên thiếu chút nữa tập trung không được lực chú ý lái xe, đành phải không xem ghế phụ chỉ nghe ca.  
Hắn hơi chút học quá một chút Nhật ngữ, nhiều ít nghe hiểu được một chút từ.

Ở hữu hạn tình cờ gặp gỡ trung  
Đem chúng ta kéo gần hệ ở bên nhau tơ hồng  
Vô luận trong đêm tối vẫn là ở mưa gió sáng sớm trung  
Chỉ có ngươi là duy nhất chân thật

Đây là tâm tình của ngươi sao?

  
Muốn đi địa phương tựa hồ thực hẻo lánh. Xe xuyên qua cư dân khu sau, là một đoạn lặng im chạy vùng duyên hải đại đạo. Chiều hôm buông xuống, xuất phát khi cam hồng biến thành nồng đậm tím đậm, phương xa dâng lên sao Kim, hướng dẫn đem bọn họ chỉ hướng thành thị nhất nam đường ven biển biên.

“Đây là đi nơi nào ăn a?”  
“Ta cũng không biết a, lão đại nói hẹn trước, đi thì tốt rồi, dù sao có hướng dẫn.” Ngô Lỗi nhẹ nhàng gõ gõ hướng dẫn nghi, vô tri không sợ.  
Lưu hạo nhiên biết Ngô Lỗi vì cái gì lần trước sẽ lầm sấm cái loại này bò.

Lại đi rồi mười phút, hướng dẫn đem chạy băng băng đạo đến một mảnh trên bờ cát. Lưu hạo nhiên khai thực ổn, chỉ là nơi này quả thực hoang tàn vắng vẻ, trừ bỏ mấy gian tiểu phòng ở, không khác. Trên bờ cát chi cái mái che nắng, bên trong chỉ có một cái bàn, mấy cái ghế dựa.

Ngô Lỗi xuống xe tử, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng xuống xe. Một người từ nhỏ trong phòng ra tới, mũi cao tuấn mắt hình dáng rất sâu, là nhìn không ra tuổi cái loại này đẹp, màu da cũng không giống dân bản xứ giống nhau đen, hơn nữa có thể đem đại hoa Hawaii sam, cây đay quần đùi, dép lê như vậy tiêu chuẩn trang phục xuyên ra nho nhã khí chất, lão bản chính là hắn.

“Tiểu Lỗi sao?”  
Ngô Lỗi đối mặt trưởng bối luôn là cười thực điềm tĩnh. “Là ta, ngài là Viên đại ca?”  
“Thật tốt quá, đều thời gian này, ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi không tới. Lão Hồ nói ngươi hôm nay vất vả, làm ngươi đến nhà ta ta cho ngươi làm điểm ăn ngon.  
“Cảm ơn Viên ca. Vậy quấy rầy. Đây là ta hảo bằng hữu Lưu hạo nhiên.”  
“Là bằng hữu a, kia hảo, cùng nhau cùng nhau. Nơi này buổi tối không có ánh đèn ô nhiễm, cũng không tệ lắm nga, chỉ là ta còn có việc, một hồi đồ ăn hảo các ngươi chính mình ăn, ăn xong liền ném ở bên kia không cần phải xen vào liền hảo.”

Trên bờ cát thực mau liền hoàn toàn biến hắc, đỉnh đầu có một trản đèn măng-sông. Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đối diện ngồi. Ngô Lỗi cởi giày, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng là, đi chân trần đạp lên tế sa thượng, phơi một ngày, sa thực ấm. Chân hãm ở bên trong, hạt cát từ chân phùng tràn ra tới, thoải mái đến không được.

Có cái dáng người cao gầy nữ nhân lại đây, cho bọn họ một người một cái trái dừa, thượng nửa bộ phận bị tước khai một cái khẩu tử, cắm ống hút.  
Lưu hạo nhiên hút một ngụm, mới phát hiện bên trong không chỉ có có nước dừa, đại khái còn có chanh dây bạc hà nước linh tinh, chua ngọt lạnh lẽo.

Không lâu, nam nhân kia bưng cái đại mâm đi ra, kia nữ nhân cũng đi theo, cũng là áo thun trung quần, tóc tùy tiện kéo, dáng người lại rất thon thả, tới rồi ánh đèn hạ, cư nhiên cũng là cái mặt mày diễm lệ mỹ nhân, cũng bưng đại mâm. Nam nhân lại lấy tới một cái chứa đầy khối băng tiểu thùng gỗ.  
Vì thế Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt cái bàn thực mau liền đầy, hải sản bữa tiệc lớn, canh thịt dê, khoai lang viên, còn có Ngô Lỗi nhắc mãi vàng bạc màn thầu trang bị sữa đặc.  
“Tiểu Lỗi, sinh hào hiện tại cũng không đương quý. Nơi này ngươi phải nghe lời ta.”  
Viên đại ca có điểm nghịch ngợm mà dựng thẳng lên một cây đầu ngón tay.  
Ngô Lỗi ngoan ngoãn mà cười rộ lên.

Đồ ăn thượng tề, lão bản từ trong phòng dắt ra hai điều thật lớn Satsuma, màu lông tuyết trắng.  
Have a good time!  
Nói quá đừng, sau đó cả gia đình chậm rãi đi xa.

Lưu hạo nhiên tới Hải Nam số lần rất nhiều, cũng không biết có như vậy, tiệm ăn không phải tiệm ăn, quán ăn khuya không phải quán ăn khuya địa phương. Mà Ngô Lỗi đã bắt đầu đối với bơ tôm ăn nhiều đại nhai. Hương vị thật sự là, tốt đến không được.

Bốn phía trống trải trống trải, tiếng sóng biển thanh.

Ngô Lỗi thật sự đói, hai tay cùng sử dụng mà gặm tôm cùng nướng bạch tuộc. Lưu hạo nhiên không có thế hắn lột tôm, hắn mới biết được lão bản nói không có ánh đèn ô nhiễm ý tứ.

Đương hắc ám hoàn toàn tính áp đảo buông xuống, ngân hà từ trong bóng tối dâng lên mà ra, như vậy nhiều ngôi sao cực đại sáng ngời, hoa mỹ tráng lệ, chúng nó là trạng thái tĩnh, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy chúng nó hẳn là sống. Lưu hạo nhiên trái tim ở nhảy lên. Trong tầm nhìn là không hề giữ lại vũ trụ trời cao chi mỹ, tinh đấu phụ cận không trung là ám hồng nhạt, thậm chí xem đến mơ mơ hồ hồ tinh đoàn. Mà sao băng cũng bắt đầu xuất hiện.  
Ánh trăng không thăng, chỉ có ngôi sao.  
Ánh sao hạ hạt cát tinh tế đến có thể phiếm quang, nó mang theo kim loại ngân bạch.  
Mà sóng biển cuốn bọt mép, gãi đúng chỗ ngứa mà chụp ngạn lại thối lui, là phù hợp nhịp âm nhạc mỹ.

Quá không có hiện thực cảm, lúc này nơi đây đứng ở chỗ này, có loại đứng ở lỏa lồ trên địa cầu quan sát vũ trụ cảm giác. Lưu hạo nhiên nhớ rõ một bộ giảng xuyên qua trùng động phim khoa học viễn tưởng, xuyên qua sau bờ cát, hiện tại liền cùng cái loại này bờ cát giống nhau.  
Trời tròn đất vuông.

Ngô Lỗi tựa hồ là trải qua ban ngày hoàn toàn thả lỏng. Hắn dầu mỡ ngón tay trực tiếp nắm lên cái thìa cấp chính mình cùng Lưu hạo nhiên thịnh canh, đau uống một chén, lại nắm lên một con con cua, tú khí ngón tay thuần thục mà mở ra thân xác, ăn uống thỏa thích.  
Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn đến ở đèn măng-sông dưới Ngô Lỗi tú khí mũi bóng ma thật sâu, màu da không hề tì vết bạch, hắn khóe miệng thượng có khương dấm mạt, còn có màu đỏ tương ớt.

Trời cao lớn như vậy, Ngô Lỗi như vậy tiểu. Ngô Lỗi là này trời cao này vũ trụ cuối cùng một nhân loại. Mà hắn lại ở không hề cảm giác mà ăn cái gì.

Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên cảm thấy Ngô Lỗi có lẽ không phải cái gì bị bao dưỡng tiểu chim hoàng yến.

Bởi vì này hết thảy đều quá tốt đẹp. Một màn này nhất định hội trưởng lâu dừng lại ở chính mình trong trí nhớ. Kia Ngô Lỗi liền không thể là một cái dựa bán đứng chính mình mà sinh hoạt người.

  
Thấy Lưu hạo nhiên không quá ăn, Ngô Lỗi nuốt vào cua cao, hơi hơi đứng dậy, đi hôn môi Lưu hạo nhiên. Dù sao một người đều không có, mặc kệ nó.  
Lưu hạo nhiên ngửi được Ngô Lỗi hơi thở mang theo khương hương thơm cùng con cua điềm mỹ.

“Hạo nhiên ngươi ăn a, bồi ta a. Bồi ta ăn a, ngươi không phải không ăn cơm trưa sao?”  
Ngô Lỗi như vậy ồn ào, đã bị Lưu hạo nhiên ở trong miệng tắc cái khoai lang hoàn.

Cuối cùng còn có hương mễ dừa dung hấp cơm cùng nước trái cây. Ngô Lỗi rất có thể ăn, phân lượng không ít bảy tám đạo thức ăn cơ hồ đều bị ăn sạch, mới điền bình hắn dạ dày trung hắc động. Sau đó Ngô Lỗi mới có không ngắm liếc mắt một cái bãi biển.

“A! Ngôi sao! A, thật đáng sợ! Oa, nơi này quá nhiều sao tinh. Oa! Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi xem ngươi xem!”

Ngô Lỗi mới bắt đầu lúc kinh lúc rống.  
Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ là vô ngữ mà cắn nước trái cây ống hút, khoai lang hoàn cư nhiên đều đã ăn xong rồi, vàng bạc màn thầu cư nhiên cũng đã không có. Ngô Lỗi thò qua tới ôm lấy Lưu hạo nhiên eo.

“Hạo nhiên……” Hắn rũ xuống lông mi.  
Lưu hạo nhiên hôn lấy Ngô Lỗi, không chút do dự.

“Lưu hạo nhiên……”, Kết thúc nụ hôn này lúc sau, Ngô Lỗi vẻ mặt say mê, “Ngươi thật sự hảo sẽ thân.”

Những cái đó không chân thật chấn động như vậy tuyên cáo kết thúc.  
Lưu hạo nhiên nhéo Ngô Lỗi cổ nói, “Đúng vậy, cho nên đêm nay hảo hảo thu thập ngươi.”

TBC


	3. 12-20

La Mã ngày nghỉ • đêm thứ tư •12  
Liền, lái xe.  
Lái xe thời điểm phải chú ý lực tập trung.

12

Ngô Lỗi nghe vậy lập tức đệ lên xe chìa khóa, “Kia hảo, lập tức, lập tức, chúng ta mau trở về.”  
Thiết, hắn lại không phải dọa đại.  
Hắn mới sẽ không thừa nhận hắn căn bản cầu mà không được.

Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là rất bận, mang Bluetooth tai nghe lái xe, tiếp cùng đánh năm sáu bảy tám cái điện thoại, điều chỉnh gần nhất hành trình, Ngô Lỗi vô thanh vô tức, vẫn duy trì nhảy nhót, rồi lại trộm nghiêm túc nghe Lưu hạo nhiên giảng điện thoại.  
Lưu hạo nhiên trợ lý có ba cái, trong đó một cái là nữ sinh. Có lẽ là ngữ khí có lẽ là nội dung, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy Lưu hạo nhiên cùng người này nói chuyện hảo ôn nhu.  
Ngô Lỗi không cao hứng mà hừ một tiếng.

Quay lại đều là lái xe, cho nên trở về cũng muốn lâu như vậy, nhưng sắc trời đen, xe khai đến không mau.  
Lưu hạo nhiên còn ở chậm rãi ôn nhu mà một bên nói chuyện phiếm một bên giảng hắn kỳ chỉ, nói xong giảng kim loại quý, sau đó lại giảng đôla ngày nguyên đồng Euro tỉ suất hối đoái. Ngô Lỗi yên lặng tưởng cái này trợ lý rốt cuộc làm gì đó a, thiên nghiệp vụ vẫn là thiên cá nhân sự vụ. Hắn liền lại biết nguyên lai Lưu hạo nhiên danh nghĩa còn có đồ trang điểm thẻ bài cái gì, cái kia thẻ bài hắn đều có nghe nói qua. Thật lợi hại a, thực có khả năng a.

Nhưng xe là tự động đương, mà Lưu hạo nhiên tay đặt ở Ngô Lỗi trên đùi.

“Ai, làm gì a.”  
Ngô Lỗi tiểu tiểu thanh mà thuận miệng kháng nghị, chỉ là kia tay càng đẩy mạnh điểm. Bờ cát quần khẩu rộng, Lưu hạo nhiên tay đã niết ở Ngô Lỗi đùi căn.  
“Uy uy,” Ngô Lỗi vặn vẹo hạ, “Chú ý an toàn a ngươi.”  
Tay liền rất nghe lời mà không hề đi tới, ngừng ở nơi đó vẫn không nhúc nhích.

Sau đó Lưu hạo nhiên cùng trợ lý dây dưa dây cà đối thoại còn ở tiếp tục, lúc này thay đổi một trợ lý. Vì thế Ngô Lỗi lại đã biết Lưu hạo nhiên ở Úc Châu còn có cái bò sữa tràng, vẫn là cái gì cao lớn thượng sinh thái khoa học kỹ thuật. Hắn nhớ tới hắn ba ba đám kia người hiện tại tựa hồ thực lưu hành làm loại đồ vật này, cao cấp kinh tế nông nghiệp cá thể. Mà Lưu hạo nhiên thậm chí quan tâm bò sữa sinh hoạt hoàn cảnh bối cảnh nhan sắc là hôi lam vẫn là vàng nhạt, còn có thúc sữa âm nhạc không cần làm ba hách muốn làm Wagner.

Ngô Lỗi nghĩ đến bò sữa nhóm thần kinh chấn hưng nghe Wagner xuống sữa, liền cười ra tới.  
Kết quả tay nắm lấy hắn yếu ớt địa phương. Tay so với hắn thân thể nhiệt, tựa như lặng yên không một tiếng động túi lưới võng ở một cái ngốc ngốc cá.  
Ngô Lỗi theo bản năng mà vung tay lên, tài xế đột nhiên một cái phanh lại, hắn đồng thời phát ra suy yếu tiểu động vật tiếng kêu.

“Lưu hạo nhiên!” Ngô Lỗi ngồi ngay ngắn, kiên quyết mà muốn đem kẻ xâm lấn móc ra đi. “Tay đi ra ngoài đi ra ngoài.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên cắt đứt điện thoại, đôi mắt nhìn Ngô Lỗi.

Xe ngừng ở lộ trung ương. Ngô Lỗi nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, trong đầu chỉ còn lại có X chấn hai chữ.  
“Đừng……” Kháng nghị cứ như vậy bao phủ ở Lưu hạo nhiên chậm rãi thấp hèn môi.

Lưu hạo nhiên hình như là tay khẩu cùng sử dụng, lại giống như chỉ là nằm sấp ở hắn giữa hai chân.  
Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy hảo khẩn trương, giữa hai chân động mạch chủ trang khởi bác khí giống nhau nhảy dựng nhảy dựng. Lưu hạo nhiên giải khai hắn lưng quần. Cho dù tại như vậy tiểu nhân trong không gian, hắn vẫn là cảm giác hạ thể hơi hơi chợt lạnh. Đương nhiên lập tức liền không có khác cảm giác.  
Hắn làn da có thể cảm giác được Lưu hạo nhiên đang ở tiếp cận. Có hoa đùng bang điện lưu ở tư tư rung động. Còn có lông tóc, ước chừng, tựa hồ, giống như, cũng cảm giác được hơi thở lưu động.  
XXX…… Hắn âm thầm mắng một câu. Giữa hai chân đã cảm giác được vô pháp khống chế biến hóa, chính là Lưu hạo nhiên cái gì động tác đều không có.

Hạ thể chiếm dụng hắn quá nhiều lực chú ý, Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên run lên một chút, tay hoặc là đầu gối hoặc là thân thể cái gì bộ vị đụng vào cái gì chốt mở, xe cần gạt nước cùng ánh đèn bắt đầu cùng nhau điên cuồng giãy giụa cùng lập loè. Kia trong nháy mắt hắn cảm giác được bụng nhỏ làn da thượng Lưu hạo nhiên chóp mũi nhẹ nhàng cọ qua, bị điện giật, nhất thời toàn bộ bụng đều đã tê rần.  
Sau đó Lưu hạo nhiên thanh âm từ phía dưới truyền đến, “A, quá thấy được, bị khác xe thấy sẽ cho rằng chúng ta xe hỏng rồi.” Nói chụp hạ hắn đệ đệ đầu.

May mắn đã có chuẩn bị tâm lý, Ngô Lỗi chỉ là cắn môi dưới, tay ấn đai an toàn, hốc mắt nước mắt đều phải ra tới.

Thật sự hảo kỳ quái, Lưu hạo nhiên cứ như vậy vẫn luôn không có chạm vào hắn. Mà hắn vẫn luôn ở bất an mà chờ, tựa như chờ đệ nhị chỉ giày giống nhau bất an. Cứ như vậy run run rẩy rẩy mà ly khách sạn càng ngày càng gần.

Cuối cùng một cái giao lộ đèn tín hiệu, Lưu hạo nhiên triều hắn nhìn qua, Ngô Lỗi ngơ ngác mà nhìn hắn, liếm liếm môi, mới hoảng hoảng loạn loạn đem quần của mình lý hảo. Thân thể hắn lỏa lồ lâu như vậy lại không được đến cái gì đứng đắn an ủi, giống như là đậu hắn chơi.  
Kỳ thật chính là ở đậu hắn chơi đi!

Lưu hạo nhiên lại quay đầu lái xe, Ngô Lỗi lại “Hừ” một tiếng.  
Đây mới là có khổ nói không nên lời.  
Cái gì lập tức, lập tức, từ đầu tới đuôi đều không có tới.

TBC  
La Mã ngày nghỉ • đêm thứ tư •13  
Thận nhập

13

Vào phòng lúc sau Lưu hạo nhiên thong thả ung dung mà uống nước tắm rửa hướng cà phê. Ngô Lỗi cũng chỉ hảo đi tắm rửa, báo thù xoát một hồi lâu nha.

Sau đó bọn họ chỉnh chỉnh tề tề mà ăn mặc áo ngủ ngồi ở trên giường. Là phòng ngủ, không phải trên sô pha.  
Ngón tay mới vừa nắm ở bên nhau, liền cảm thấy thực phiền toái song song nằm xuống.

Này cùng trước một đêm bất đồng, Ngô Lỗi muốn cực kỳ. Đại khái là bởi vì được đến nào đó cho phép, như vậy hắn vô pháp khống chế được chính mình trào dâng tình cảm. Hắn ở phần lưng tiếp xúc đến khăn trải giường trong nháy mắt, lập tức xoay người bám riết không tha mà phác Lưu hạo nhiên, lặp lại mà nhào lên đi. Thẳng đến bái rối loạn Lưu hạo nhiên áo ngủ, lại vẫn là cái gì đều không có phát sinh.

  
Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là có điểm không nghĩ kỹ. Ngô Lỗi giống như thật sự không phải bị bao dưỡng tiểu chim hoàng yến. Mấy ngày ở chung xuống dưới, Ngô Lỗi đủ loại biểu hiện, ngôn ngữ thói quen, khí chất, còn có bữa tối khi cái kia Viên đại ca. Ngô Lỗi cái kia kim chủ lại sủng tiểu tình nhi, cũng không đến mức đến trình độ này.

Còn có đâu, chính là Ngô Lỗi đối hắn xem như cái gì.  
Một đêm tình là một loại. Cả trai lẫn gái hồng hồng lục lục chính mình đều không cần quá nhớ rõ.  
Ổn định tình nhân cũng là một loại, có thể thả lỏng thậm chí có thể mang đi ra ngoài tham dự một ít trường hợp, hợp tác cùng có lợi cũng không có gánh nặng.  
Nhưng mấy đêm tình đối tượng nên làm như thế nào đâu?

Ngô Lỗi ngừng lại. Bởi vì Lưu hạo nhiên không quá đáp lại.  
“Làm sao vậy Lưu hạo nhiên……” Hắn phát âm có chút mơ hồ không rõ, phía nam người, đầu lưỡi thẳng, ngược lại nghe tới giống như cùng hắn quê nhà khẩu âm có điểm giống.  
“Không như thế nào.” Lưu hạo nhiên giơ tay xoa xoa Ngô Lỗi đầu. Người sau đem cằm gác ở đầu vai hắn, có điểm đau.  
“…… Vậy ngươi vừa rồi kia tính cái gì a……”  
“Cái gì?”  
“Trên xe a…” Ngô Lỗi thanh âm tiểu đi xuống, đột nhiên lại kiên định lên, “Vừa rồi ở trên xe ngươi sao lại thế này a? Ngươi chơi ta có phải hay không a!”  
Ngô Lỗi ngón tay ở Lưu hạo nhiên tóc mái thượng bát tới bát đi, có điểm ngứa. Lưu hạo nhiên cười rộ lên.  
“Bởi vì buổi tối chúng ta ăn đều là hải sản a……”  
“A?”  
“Ăn hải sản lúc sau,…… Sẽ thực tanh……” Lưu hạo nhiên ý cười làm bộ làm tịch mà che dấu một chút, hoàn toàn không tính toán che dấu trụ.  
Ngô Lỗi ngây người một giây, một chút phản ứng lại đây, vèo mà ngồi dậy, mặt đỏ lên.  
“Ngươi, ngươi rõ ràng biết còn…… Ngươi chính là chơi ta đúng không!”  
“Ha ha ha,” Lưu hạo nhiên cánh tay mở ra, trực tiếp đem Ngô Lỗi lại kéo vào chính mình trong lòng ngực. “Ở trong xe liền tưởng chơi a ngươi thực phóng đến khai sao……”  
Lưu hạo nhiên môi dán Ngô Lỗi lỗ tai, trầm thấp thanh âm chấn đến hắn lỗ tai ngứa tô tô, thiếu chút nữa run lên.  
“Cái, cái gì nha……”  
“Giả ngu……X chấn bái, thực thích?”  
“Mới không có thích!”  
“Không yêu X chấn người liền nhất định là thích mật thất.”  
Ngô Lỗi phát hiện chính mình bị mang tiến logic bẫy rập, một trận tức giận, “Ta xem ngươi nhưng thật ra kinh nghiệm thực phong phú sao…… Vừa rồi giảng điện thoại thời điểm trợ lý cũng không phải giống nhau trợ lý đi?”  
Lúc này đến phiên Lưu hạo nhiên ngây người một chút, hắn thừa nhận hắn xác thật không nghĩ tới Ngô Lỗi quan sát như thế nhạy bén.  
“…… Phải không?”  
Chột dạ bộ dáng dừng ở Ngô Lỗi trong mắt, làm hắn càng thêm xác định chính mình phán đoán. “Là nam vẫn là nữ a?”  
“Cái nào?” Lời nói xuất khẩu Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy thật muốn cắn rớt chính mình đầu lưỡi, phong thuỷ thay phiên chuyển.  
“Hừ, quả nhiên…… Đồ trang điểm cái kia.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên lại lần nữa đối Ngô Lỗi nhạy bén nho nhỏ kinh ngạc một chút, “Ngươi nghe hiểu được?”  
“…… Không hiểu, bất quá có thể cảm giác được……” Trong giọng nói mặt có nho nhỏ mất mát.  
Lưu hạo nhiên có điểm buồn cười mà ôm sát một chút, môi ở Ngô Lỗi mí mắt thượng đè ép áp.  
“Cái kia là nam. Bất quá còn có cái trợ lý là nữ.”  
“Kia bọn họ đâu, đã làm sao?”  
“Ngạch……”  
Ngô Lỗi có điểm hiểu rõ mà kinh ngạc, “Quả nhiên…… Ngươi là song a, khó trách tổng cảm thấy……” Hắn thanh âm thấp hèn đi, “Mệt ta lúc ấy rối rắm cả đêm……”  
Lưu hạo nhiên nghe hiểu hắn ý tứ, trong lòng có điểm chua ngọt vui sướng, mặt khác một loại cảm xúc liền lên đây.  
“Ngươi đâu? Không quá thích nữ nhân sao, vẫn là càng thích nam nhân một chút?”  
“Này không đều là một cái ý tứ! Không có a, ta từ nhỏ khác phái duyên liền khá tốt, bất quá nhà ta phương diện này không thế nào quản ta, cho nên ta……”  
“Cho nên ngươi tuyển thích người. Đúng không?” Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy có vi diệu cảm động, tựa hồ chính mình có kiếm được.  
“Bất quá……”  
“Ân?”  
“Ngươi thật sự hảo sẽ thân a, như thế nào như vậy sẽ thân a……” Câu này lại xấp xỉ Ngô Lỗi lầm bầm lầu bầu.

Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy trong lòng một loại khác cảm xúc càng thêm rõ ràng, tựa hồ là tích tụ một ngày năng lượng, yêu cầu tìm được một cái phát tiết khẩu. Hắn thanh âm trở nên càng thêm khàn khàn cùng trầm thấp. Hắn trở mình, đem còn ở thất thần Ngô Lỗi đè ở dưới thân.  
“Ngô Lỗi, ngươi có nghĩ thử xem? Cùng ta, không giống nhau.”  
“Không giống nhau? Cái gì?”

Lưu hạo nhiên không trả lời.

Lưu hạo nhiên đem Ngô Lỗi đặt ở trên giường, rất lớn giường, trắng tinh khăn trải giường cùng gối đầu, Ngô Lỗi an tĩnh nhu thuận mà nằm ở bên trong. Lưu hạo nhiên giúp hắn từ thượng đi xuống cởi bỏ y khấu, giống phiên một quyển sách giống nhau mở ra Ngô Lỗi quần áo.  
Trong phòng đèn đều bị Lưu hạo nhiên đóng. Nhưng ban công còn sáng lên, mông lung mà lộ ra tới một chút ánh sáng.

Lưu hạo nhiên nói câu, ngươi cũng thật bạch.

Đích xác thực bạch, sứ bạch cùng huỳnh bạch, có vô cơ chất giống nhau thanh lãnh quang.

Ngươi là nhân loại đi?

Ngô Lỗi bị Lưu hạo nhiên cái này cách nói chọc cười, cười một tiếng ra tới, lại chi khởi mặt nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên.  
Hắn tò mò Lưu hạo nhiên phải cho hắn cái gì không giống nhau.

Sau đó hắn cảm giác chính mình gương mặt một trận ấm áp, là bị Lưu hạo nhiên bàn tay đè lại, có điểm dùng sức.  
Giương mắt nhìn qua, Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt nghiêm túc mà nhìn hắn, tựa hồ ở lên án hắn không nghiêm túc.

Ngô Lỗi bị loại này trịnh trọng chuyện lạ bầu không khí cảm nhiễm, thu liễm ý cười cùng miên man suy nghĩ, cũng nghiêm túc mà nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, nhìn hắn cúi đầu, nghiêm túc một cái lâu dài trịnh trọng hôn.

So với phía trước bọn họ kia một lần mưa rền gió dữ, lúc này đây hôn ôn hòa đến cơ hồ không giống hôn, hẳn là định nghĩa vì hai bên đơn thuần làn da tiếp xúc, hoặc là một loại xác nhận lẫn nhau giao lưu. Lưu hạo nhiên môi có một chút hậu, thực no đủ, môi văn cũng thực rõ ràng. Bị hôn thời điểm ấm áp mà có khuynh hướng cảm xúc mà cọ xát quá làn da, phi thường thoải mái. Ngô Lỗi thoải mái cơ hồ muốn nhắm mắt lại.

“Ngươi thử xem,” Lưu hạo nhiên bổn ý có lẽ là cái vui đùa, hoặc là đây là cái chiêu số. Nhưng là, nói ra thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng có loại nước đổ khó hốt cảm giác.

“Ngươi thử xem, liền này trong chốc lát, như vậy sẽ hảo ngoạn nhiều. Không cần ngươi làm cái gì, ngươi ngẫm lại ngươi trong lòng chân chính tình yêu là bộ dáng gì. Sau đó, Ngô Lỗi, ngươi thử xem, ngươi muốn giống như vậy yêu ta, chân chính yêu ta.”

“Ái a……” Ngô Lỗi nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên đôi mắt. Ái………… Nghe tới có điểm buồn cười a, bất quá có thể thử xem, không phải sao?

“Ân, ái.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên cắn Ngô Lỗi xương quai xanh, tinh tế hơi mỏng da thịt, Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy chính mình giống như ở cắn sủi cảo da, bên trong chính là tươi ngon nhiều nước nhân nhi. Đó là ở ấm áp màu vàng ánh đèn hạ, người kia bao sủi cảo, đôi mắt cong cong, còn có khóe miệng biên nho nhỏ má lúm đồng tiền.

Ta yêu ngươi… Ta yêu ngươi……

Ngô Lỗi không kịp che lại hắn miệng, Lưu hạo nhiên đã bắt đầu nỉ non. Vẫn là trầm thấp thanh tuyến, lồng ngực cùng hầu kết cùng nhau hơi hơi chấn động. Ngô Lỗi bàn tay ấn ở Lưu hạo nhiên ngực, từ nơi này bắt đầu cảm giác hắn, điện lưu ma cùng tô.

Lưu hạo nhiên vừa mới không chịu làm, hiện tại hôn lại một đường xuống phía dưới, phảng phất nước ấm chậm rãi không quá Ngô Lỗi thân thể, chết đuối, không có cứu mạng rơm rạ.

May mắn thủy triều trướng đến không mau.  
Đương không thể nề hà thời điểm, rất nhiều người liền sẽ lựa chọn bất đắc dĩ mà tiếp thu. Ngô Lỗi vô lực ngăn cản tên là Lưu hạo nhiên thủy triều, thậm chí còn hắn là thích, cho nên hắn vui sướng mà tiếp nhận rồi.  
Huống chi thật sự thực thoải mái, thực thả lỏng.

Thân thể thả lỏng, tư duy liền sẽ đi theo tản mạn.

Ái.

Lưu hạo nhiên như vậy đối hắn nói, mà Ngô Lỗi nhớ tới chính mình khi còn nhỏ.  
Nhớ tới chính mình mụ mụ. Mụ mụ là cái mỹ nhân, nàng có cao gầy dáng người, đại đại đôi mắt, đen nhánh tóc dài, vĩnh viễn đỏ tươi miệng. Hắn có thể tránh ở nàng váy hạ. Các loại nhan sắc váy. Tuy rằng nàng có đôi khi sẽ có chút không kiên nhẫn mà dùng chân chạm vào hắn, làm chính hắn đi chơi.  
Lúc này hắn liền làm nũng, ôm lấy mụ mụ cẳng chân. Mụ mụ liền sẽ thở dài, ngồi xổm xuống đem hắn bế lên tới.  
Mụ mụ trên người luôn có dễ ngửi mùi hương.

Còn có tiểu học khi ngồi ở hàng phía trước trát màu đỏ đầu hoa nữ hài tử.  
Rõ ràng như vậy tiểu nhân đầu cùng như vậy tế cổ, đen nhánh đuôi ngựa biện lại như vậy thô, sáng bóng lượng. Mặt trên màu đỏ lụa bố làm đại đại đầu hoa liền phá lệ thấy được.  
Ngô Lỗi nhớ tới chính mình giống như luôn là sẽ nhìn chằm chằm kia đóa đầu hoa xem, thế cho nên cái này nữ hài tử diện mạo đều một mảnh mơ hồ.

Cao trung thời điểm nam chủ nhiệm lớp, cái loại này quy phạm trong trường học dị loại. Làn da ngăm đen, hình dáng khắc sâu, trên cằm luôn có như vậy điểm hồ tra, vĩnh viễn quát không sạch sẽ giống nhau phiếm điểm màu xanh lá, tóc đương nhiên cũng là so những người khác trường một chút. Hắn ở khóa gian thời điểm đứng ở hành lang cuối hút thuốc, thật sâu mà hút một ngụm, thỏa mãn mà nhổ ra, ở nuốt cùng phun khoảng cách híp mắt xem trên hành lang cãi nhau ầm ĩ học sinh. Có đôi khi thậm chí không rời đi phòng học liền điểm yên, bật lửa phanh mà một tiếng văng ra, ngọn lửa thoán lên, điểm thượng yên nháy mắt, tổng làm Ngô Lỗi nghĩ đến hỏa tiễn phóng ra loại này khẩn trương sự tình. Hắn luôn là sơ mi trắng quần jean, thân thể bị bao vây ở bị tẩy quá rất nhiều lần lại uất bình sơ mi trắng cùng quần jean, lại tổng có thể cảm giác xuất thân thể đường cong.  
Ngô Lỗi còn nhớ rõ mỗi lần đi giao báo cáo hoặc là khác gì đó thời điểm, ly chủ nhiệm lớp một hai bước xa khi có thể ngửi được mùi thuốc lá cùng sẽ làm trên mặt không thể hiểu được phát sốt hương vị, có khi thậm chí chỉ là hắn cúi xuống thân ghé vào chính mình bên tai công đạo một hai câu lời nói, từ tính khàn khàn, chấn đến lỗ tai ma.

Còn có rất nhiều người. Nam nữ, như vậy như vậy, bọn họ mỗ một cái đoạn ngắn giống ảnh chụp giống nhau bị dừng hình ảnh, phóng đại. Sau đó này rất nhiều ảnh chụp tạo thành nước lũ thủy triều lại thuỷ triều xuống giống nhau mà đi qua.

Thủy triều cuối có thể là tinh tế bờ cát, cũng có thể là dữ tợn cự thạch.

Ngô Lỗi hét lên một tiếng, tay chặt chẽ nhéo khăn trải giường. Hắn vừa mới bị Lưu hạo nhiên mãnh hút một ngụm, thiếu chút nữa bắn ra tới.

Hắn mở mắt ra, ái?

Hắn nhìn đến Lưu hạo nhiên.

Lưu hạo nhiên chính hàm chứa hắn, còn vẫn duy trì hút bộ dáng, nguyên bản có điểm cổ gương mặt lõm xuống đi. Ý thức được Ngô Lỗi ánh mắt, hắn cũng nâng lên đôi mắt nhìn hắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên mặt thực anh tuấn, thân thể cũng thực anh tuấn, Lưu hạo nhiên liền làm loại sự tình này đều thực anh tuấn.  
Hoàn chỉnh, ái một người.  
Lưu hạo nhiên.  
Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình tâm thực mãn, mãn đến phát đau, sau đó liền đôi mắt đều trướng đau.

TBC  
La Mã ngày nghỉ • đêm thứ tư •14  
14

Lưu hạo nhiên ở vì Ngô Lỗi phục vụ thời điểm, lúc ban đầu có thể nghe được Ngô Lỗi ở nghẹn cười, theo chính mình động tác cùng lực đạo, dần dần an tĩnh lại, sau đó là chân chính, hoàn toàn mà thả lỏng. Không nghĩ tới lặng im một đoạn thời gian lúc sau, Lưu hạo nhiên cư nhiên phát hiện Ngô Lỗi nức nở lên.

Hắn ủng đi lên, hai tay ôm lấy nửa mở con mắt Ngô Lỗi, nhìn đến đại viên nước mắt áp bách ở hốc mắt cùng lông mi thượng, lập tức liền phải rơi xuống xuống dưới.

Vì cái gì khóc đâu?

Ngô Lỗi tiểu tâm mà ôm Lưu hạo nhiên, có điểm ủy khuất thanh âm, nói, “Lưu hạo nhiên ta yêu ngươi.”

Dễ dàng như vậy liền nói ra tới.  
Nhưng là không phải nói được quá nhanh sẽ có vẻ không thành ý?

Ái sao?  
Lưu hạo nhiên phủng Ngô Lỗi mặt, Ngô Lỗi nhắm mắt lại, hai viên nước mắt vẫn là hạ xuống. Lưu hạo nhiên mê muội mà nhìn nước mắt từ khóe mắt xẹt qua gương mặt, tại hạ ba thượng ngưng tụ thành nho nhỏ một chút, sau đó vẫn là không có.  
Hắn cảm giác được chính mình thật sự ở càng ngày càng mê luyến người này.  
Ái tựa như song hướng chú ngữ, mê hoặc đối phương, cũng mê hoặc chính mình, như thế nào đều hữu hiệu, cũng không tồn tại miễn dịch lực việc này.

Hắn cảm thấy chính mình từ thân thể nội bộ bắt đầu nhiệt lên, vội vàng mà muốn làm điểm cái gì.  
Cho nên hắn rất có lễ phép mà chào hỏi, muốn thúc đẩy nga.

Bắt đầu tiến vào, Ngô Lỗi cảm giác còn hảo, không thế nào đau, độn độn trướng. Nhưng là Lưu hạo nhiên lập tức liền rất nhanh chóng thực dùng sức mà đẩy, không đợi hắn đổi một hơi, chính là một trận hung ác cọ xát. Rất đau.  
Ngô Lỗi cơ hồ vô pháp thở dốc, thật vất vả chờ Lưu hạo nhiên dừng lại chờ hắn, hoãn quá mức sau chuyện thứ nhất chính là một cái tát đánh vào Lưu hạo nhiên cánh tay thượng, thật là đau cực kỳ.

Nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ là hơi chút mà chờ hắn mà thôi. Lúc này đây lại là ý chí kiên định vững bước đẩy mạnh mà cọ xát. Ngô Lỗi nhớ tới ngày đó buổi tối mở ra chạy băng băng Lưu hạo nhiên, chính là như vậy vững vàng tiêu sái sải bước, thật sự rất tuấn tú. Lại giống ngày đó buổi tối pháo hoa, ở trong tối hắc bầu trời đêm, từ một chút nhanh chóng nổ tung, ngắn ngủi đầy trời huyến lệ, ở võng mạc cùng trong đầu cùng nhau lưu lại dấu vết.  
Pháo hoa càng ngày càng nhiều, Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình sắp không thể tự hỏi.

Sự thật chứng minh Lưu hạo nhiên là chính xác, ở hắn nhanh hơn tốc độ tăng lớn lực độ lúc sau, Ngô Lỗi bắt đầu ở cánh tay hắn thượng trảo cùng véo thực mau liền vô lực, trừ bỏ thở dốc cùng kêu, vẻ mặt của hắn cùng ánh mắt đã thuyết minh hắn không cảm giác được đau.

Mà cao chao tới tựa như bọn họ tiền diễn giống nhau lâu dài, một đợt lại một đợt không dứt khoái cảm làm Ngô Lỗi phàn quá một tòa lại một tòa cao phong, liên tục she j đến cuối cùng làm bụng nhỏ cơ bắp đều run rẩy không thôi, đau đến Ngô Lỗi từng trận mồ hôi lạnh.

Lưu hạo nhiên trực tiếp she ở Ngô Lỗi trong thân thể, mà Ngô Lỗi véo đến Lưu hạo nhiên cánh tay bả vai một trận đau nhức.

Hắn giống như căn bản là không mang bộ. Ngô Lỗi có điểm tuyệt vọng mà tưởng.  
Giống như đã bị cái gì hoàn toàn chiếm cứ hắn toàn bộ tư tưởng, thậm chí là linh hồn. Cái này buổi tối, tạ Lưu hạo nhiên ngôn ngữ cùng động tác, một thứ gì đó thật sâu mà tiến vào hắn, cải tạo hắn, làm hắn từ đây không giống nhau.

Ngô Lỗi quay đầu đi, đây là cỡ nào lệnh người yếu ớt sự tình.  
Ta thật sự yêu ngươi, Lưu hạo nhiên.

  
Ngô Lỗi nằm ở trên giường, tay chân mở ra, hình chữ đại (大). Hắn phạm lười không nghĩ đi tắm rửa, Lưu hạo nhiên liền cầm khối khăn lông ướt, ngồi ở mép giường thế hắn lau tay, có một chút không một chút. Ngô Lỗi thực an tĩnh, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng hoàn toàn không nói gì dục vọng, liên quan chà lau động tác cũng có chút thất thần.

Đại khái là vừa mới lăn lộn đến quá mệt mỏi, Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng. Như vậy nghĩ, hắn cũng có chút muốn đánh ngáp.  
Một bàn tay bang mà đánh vào hắn nắm khăn lông trên tay, không nhẹ không nặng, không đau, chỉ là một cái nhắc nhở.

“Như thế nào đột nhiên lại nguyện ý?”  
Lưu hạo nhiên ngẩng đầu, Ngô Lỗi đầu lệch qua gối đầu thượng nhìn hắn, một bên khóe miệng gợi lên, như là một cái cười.  
“Cái gì?”  
“…… Ngươi không phải nói thực tanh sao……”

Lưu hạo nhiên hiện tại có thể xác định đó là một cái cười. Sau đó hắn mới phản ứng lại đây Ngô Lỗi chỉ chính là cái gì.  
“…… Ta chính là nguyện ý a, không được sao?”

Ngô Lỗi có điểm giật mình mà nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên. Rõ ràng hẳn là thực ôn nhu thậm chí xưng được với thâm tình một câu, không biết vì cái gì nghe tới lại có điểm, có điểm khiêu khích?  
Lưu hạo nhiên rồi lại cúi đầu, khăn lông ở Ngô Lỗi mu bàn tay thượng xoa xoa, rốt cuộc hoàn thành hắn công tác, đứng lên đi phòng tắm ninh khăn lông.

Lưu hạo nhiên vừa ly khai, Ngô Lỗi chính mình từ trên giường ngồi dậy. Hay là nên đi tắm rửa một cái, loại này toàn thân đều không sạch sẽ cảm giác.

Từ phòng tắm ra tới, Ngô Lỗi phát hiện Lưu hạo nhiên cũng tắm rửa một cái. Một thân bạch y bạch quần, ngồi ở sân phơi bên cạnh cầm vại bia ở uống, thoải mái thanh tân thích ý, lại tiêu sái, giống như lập tức có thể đi chụp cái gì quảng cáo.  
Lúc này có gió thổi qua tới, Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc cảm thấy tâm tình tốt hơn một chút, cũng đi cầm vại đồ uống, ngồi vào Lưu hạo nhiên bên cạnh.

Bất quá vẫn là không lời gì để nói.  
Lưu hạo nhiên ở Ngô Lỗi ngồi lại đây thời điểm cầm trong tay bia vại cùng hắn chạm chạm, sau đó hai người liền như vậy thực đàn ông thực an tĩnh mà uống rượu, nhìn sân phơi phía dưới đen tuyền cây cối, cùng nơi xa cũng là đen tuyền biển rộng, còn có phong, không biết là ở đâu một phương hướng thổi.

Đây là phim văn nghệ sao?  
Lâu lắm không có thể nói thượng lời nói, Ngô Lỗi trong lòng có điểm khó chịu. Nhìn biển rộng tầm mắt bắt đầu chếch đi, rốt cuộc chuyển tới Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt.

Lưu hạo nhiên ngọn tóc còn có điểm triều, mặt khác cũng đã xoã tung lên, tóc mái cũng rũ xuống tới, nhìn phá lệ ấu trĩ. Rót tiếp theo mồm to băng bia thời điểm, sẽ bởi vì than toan cay kính hung hăng nhấp một chút miệng, sau đó mới là hầu kết lăn lộn.  
Ngô Lỗi mê muội mà nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên hầu kết, còn có mặt mũi má, ngón tay chậm rãi liền dịch đến kia mặt trên, chọc trụ.  
“Ngươi có răng nanh.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên răng nanh thực rõ ràng, cười rộ lên thời điểm nhòn nhọn mà lộ ra tới, không khó coi, ngược lại có vẻ phi thường đáng yêu, tương đương thành khẩn, đặc biệt thân hòa. Kỳ thật Ngô Lỗi cũng có răng nanh, nhưng hắn thỏ nha tương đối rõ ràng, răng nanh liền không quá rõ ràng.  
Hắn cẩu thả mà đem ngón trỏ thăm tiến Lưu hạo nhiên môi phùng, đầu ngón tay sờ soạng đến răng nanh cái kia nhòn nhọn, chọc chơi, căn bản không chú ý tới đây là cái cỡ nào không xong hành động.

Lại không xong cũng vô dụng, bọn họ vừa mới kết thúc một hồi chiến đấu, hiện tại trong lòng chỉ có mềm như bông lại không rộng trách trời thương dân, đối với này nặng nề đêm.

Ngày này kết thúc cuối cùng vẫn là giống một chi vụng về, thương nghiệp dây chuyền sản xuất thượng sản xuất tiểu tươi mát quảng cáo phiến. Hai người uống đồ vật thổi phong, ở sân phơi ngồi đến sau nửa đêm, thẳng đến ngủ.

Đêm thứ tư END  
La Mã ngày nghỉ • ngày thứ năm •15  
Ngày thứ năm •15

Lúc này đây tỉnh lại, là Lưu hạo nhiên phát hiện bên người không có một bóng người.  
Hắn nhớ rõ tối hôm qua thượng trúng gió đến nửa đêm, nửa người lạnh lẽo cứng đờ, nửa người bị Ngô Lỗi thân thể ôm chặt lấy, ấm áp mềm mại.  
Tâm tình của hắn đến cuối cùng cũng giống thân thể hắn giống nhau, một nửa một nửa, hoàn toàn bất đồng.

Ngày hôm qua hắn vốn định chờ Ngô Lỗi trở về, coi tình huống, hoặc là cùng Ngô Lỗi nói cá biệt sau đó chạy nhanh bứt ra chạy lấy người, hoặc là nhân cơ hội hỏi thăm cái kia hồ lão đại là thần thánh phương nào, hoặc là…… Tóm lại nào một loại đều không phải ăn uống thả cửa một đốn lúc sau mơ màng hồ đồ mà lại lăn một hồi khăn trải giường, kết quả nhân gia lại biến mất.

Lưu hạo nhiên cảm giác chính mình lần đầu tiên xuẩn đến như thế vô biên.

Hắn ngồi dậy, nhìn một chút chung quanh. Mép giường trên ghế, ngăn tủ thượng, trên bàn, ký sự bổn, bút điện còn có quần áo giày mũ đều tùy ý mà phóng, chính là Ngô Lỗi không ở. Hắn làm bộ thần thái tự nhiên mà một đám phòng kiểm tra rồi một lần, xác thật không ở. Nhưng là tùy thân vật phẩm đều ở.  
Hẳn là không phải là kẻ lừa đảo, lưu lại chính mình đương phó tiền thuê nhà coi tiền như rác.

Bất quá, di động, phòng tạp cùng chìa khóa hắn nhớ rõ Ngô Lỗi là đặt ở phòng khách trên bàn trà, hiện tại phòng tạp chìa khóa đều ở, di động không thấy.  
Đây là có ý tứ gì? Đi một chút sẽ về tới ý tứ?  
Hắn lại nhịn không được rối rắm lên.

Chính mình khi nào trở nên như vậy xuẩn.  
Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên đứng lên, mang theo mạc danh quyết tâm, như là chịu đủ rồi phiền đã chết không sao cả như vậy tâm tình, sủy khởi phòng tạp, tính toán rửa cái mặt xuống lầu ăn cơm.  
Ái chờ không đợi.

Nhà ăn người cũng không nhiều, đại khái đại gia hoặc là không rời giường, hoặc là phòng cho khách phục vụ gọi vào trong phòng ăn.  
Lưu hạo nhiên phiên thực đơn, kỳ thật cũng không có ăn uống, nhưng là không ăn bữa sáng lại thật sự không biết còn có thể làm cái gì. Mà bên cạnh phục vụ sinh tất cung tất kính mà đứng, thậm chí liền cái này đều làm hắn sinh ghét.  
Điểm xong cơm, Lưu hạo nhiên muốn ly nước đá, chán đến chết.  
Tùy tiện ngẩng đầu vừa thấy, lại thấy nhà ăn góc bên kia ngồi Ngô Lỗi.  
Lại không phải một người.

Ngô Lỗi đưa lưng về phía hắn, nhưng kia thân áo sơ mi cùng hưu nhàn quần Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là nhận được. Hắn đối diện còn ngồi một người, bị đại bồn cây xanh vừa che, thấy không rõ.  
Có phải hay không cái kia kim chủ?

Lưu hạo nhiên tâm kinh hoàng lên.

Vì cùng người này ăn bữa sáng, thậm chí sáng sớm liền rời đi, còn không dám đánh thức chính mình. Lưu hạo nhiên lập tức tiến hành rồi “Không có đánh thức chính mình”, “Không dám đánh thức chính mình”, “Lén lút”, “Có tật giật mình”, “Ngươi chơi ta đúng không”, như vậy hợp lý liên tưởng.  
Tuy rằng hắn không có nghĩ tới, hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi chi gian cũng không tồn tại cho phép hắn như vậy liên tưởng quan hệ.  
Hoặc là cho dù hắn ý thức được, cũng không thể khống chế được loại này liên tưởng.

Vì thế Lưu hạo nhiên lại làm ra một cái làm hắn xong việc nhớ tới nhất định lại sẽ cảm thấy thực xuẩn hành vi.

Hắn đứng lên, một bộ vân đạm phong khinh bộ dáng, cùng phục vụ sinh ý bảo muốn đổi trương cái bàn. Sau đó tận lực tự nhiên mà ngắm nhìn chung quanh một chút, đi đến một khác trương cái bàn, ngồi xuống. Nhà ăn bên trong có một ít trang trí dùng gương, trải qua phản xạ, Lưu hạo nhiên có thể từ này trương cái bàn đối diện gương nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi cái bàn kia tình hình.  
Cứ việc trên mặt thoạt nhìn thực tự nhiên, Lưu hạo nhiên lại cảm thấy, cho dù là lần đầu tiên tham gia công ty hội nghị hội đồng quản trị cũng chưa như vậy khẩn trương. Thẳng đến ngồi xuống, hắn mới dám thư một hơi, xem gương.

Lưu hạo nhiên lại ngây ngẩn cả người.

Ngô Lỗi đối diện không phải cái gì bốn 50 tuổi béo ụt ịt phú thương, cũng không phải cái gì phong độ nhẹ nhàng bảo dưỡng thoả đáng mặt người dạ thú. Căn bản là không phải nam nhân.  
Là một nữ nhân.  
Cư nhiên là một nữ nhân!  
Mà nữ nhân này một bàn tay chính ấn ở Ngô Lỗi trên tay. Lưu hạo nhiên chính nhìn, kia nữ nhân thậm chí lại ở Ngô Lỗi mu bàn tay thượng vỗ vỗ.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn chằm chằm gương, cảm thấy chính mình có điểm ngốc. Cái kia vỗ tay động tác, ở hắn xem ra tràn ngập không thể nói thân mật, còn có ái muội, cùng với ám chỉ. Mà Ngô Lỗi không hề có phản kháng hoặc là tỏ vẻ không muốn động tác.

Phục vụ sinh tặng một chén nước lại đây, hắn bưng lên cái ly uống một ngụm, lạnh lẽo thủy nhuận quá yết hầu, hắn cảm thấy chính mình bình tĩnh một chút.

Trong gương mặt, kia nữ nhân đã thu hồi chính mình tay, nhưng còn đang nói cái gì.

Lưu hạo nhiên đánh giá nữ nhân sườn mặt. Còn xem như cái tuổi trẻ nữ nhân, hai ba mươi tuổi, một thân ám sắc chức nghiệp trang phục, cắt may khéo léo, kiểu tóc cũng không chút cẩu thả. Cũng không thể xem như cỡ nào xuất sắc một khuôn mặt, chỉ có thể dùng ngũ quan đoan chính tới hình dung. Liền Lưu hạo nhiên ánh mắt tới xem, này một thân trang điểm cũng tố đến quá phận, toàn thân trên dưới sạch sẽ, liền hoa tai đều không có, chỉ có trên cổ một cái tinh tế dây xích, treo cái không nhỏ hoa tai, bảy màu tràn đầy đá quý có lão đồ vật đặc có nhu nhuận ánh sáng, thế nàng làm rạng rỡ không ít. Nữ nhân này cũng không phải nhất đẳng nhất mỹ nhân, nhưng hơn nữa trang dung, khí chất cùng quần áo, cho dù là Lưu hạo nhiên cũng cần thiết thừa nhận, nữ nhân này là cái loại này trong đám người liếc mắt một cái là có thể nhận ra tới loại hình.

Gương góc độ chỉ có thể thấy Ngô Lỗi non nửa khuôn mặt, thấy không rõ trên mặt hắn biểu tình. Ngay cả như vậy, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng có thể nhìn ra, Ngô Lỗi cùng cái này gia thân xa xỉ nữ nhân là hiểu biết, thậm chí còn, hắn đối nàng cũng không phản cảm.

Không chỉ có có nam nhân, còn có nữ nhân sao.  
Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy chính mình trong lòng thực không. Mấy ngày qua cái loại này đắc chí sung sướng trong nháy mắt này hôi phi yên tán. Hắn không hề đi xem gương, cánh tay giao điệp, dùng học sinh tiểu học giống nhau tư thế ngồi ở chỗ kia, mà trong lòng một đoàn hỏa đang ở chậm rãi bỏng cháy hắn nội tạng.  
Hắn chậm rãi đối chính mình phân tích. Chính mình chẳng qua là lãng phí một ngày thời gian, không, tính thượng hôm nay tạm thời xem như hai ngày, ở một cái bèo nước gặp nhau, dơ bẩn hỗn loạn tiểu gia hỏa trên người. Người này đồ có một trương thanh thuần khuôn mặt, trên thực tế không chỉ có bị nam bao dưỡng còn cùng phu nhân thiên kim không sạch sẽ. Loại người này chính mình trước kia thấy nhiều không có gì ghê gớm. Hơn nữa chính mình cũng không mệt, người này bồi chính mình bốn cái buổi tối, thân thể hắn phi thường mỹ vị. Vốn dĩ chính là ngươi tình ta nguyện, chính mình hoàn toàn không có có hại. Xác thật không có có hại.  
Nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên nắm chặt khăn ăn, mới có thể đem trong cổ họng nảy lên tới nghẹn nuốt xuống đi.

Ăn xong cơm sáng lập tức đi sân bay. Trở về lúc sau là chính mình bình thường, có thể khống chế sinh hoạt. Qua không bao lâu liền sẽ đem hắn đã quên.  
Đúng rồi, cùng hắn ở bên nhau, thật sự cảm giác cái gì đều mất khống chế, rời xa cái này ước số, không phải hảo sao? Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy chính mình bừng tỉnh đại ngộ.

“…… Bữa sáng.  
…… Tiên sinh, ngài bữa sáng.”

Phóng đại thanh âm rốt cuộc bừng tỉnh Lưu hạo nhiên.  
Lưu hạo nhiên mang theo bị bừng tỉnh lúc sau chật vật sau này nhích lại gần, làm phục vụ sinh thượng đồ ăn. Nhưng lần này dùng sức quá độ, kéo ghế dựa, trên sàn nhà vẽ ra khó nghe cọ xát thanh, lập tức hấp dẫn non nửa cái nhà ăn lực chú ý.

Lưu hạo nhiên lúc này nhưng thật ra lập tức ý thức được chính mình hành vi ý nghĩa cái gì. Còn không kịp tưởng, Ngô Lỗi thanh âm liền truyền tới.  
“Ngươi như thế nào cũng ở chỗ này?”

Lưu hạo nhiên hít sâu, sau đó quay đầu. Ngô Lỗi đã đứng lên, liên quan hắn đối diện nữ nhân kia cũng nhìn về phía hắn.  
Vừa rồi từ trong gương mặt xem cũng không rõ ràng, hiện tại mặt đối mặt vừa thấy, Lưu hạo nhiên lại đột nhiên cảm thấy nữ nhân này phi thường quen mặt.  
“Ta xem ngươi còn ở ngủ, liền không đánh thức ngươi.” Ngô Lỗi cười, cười đến thực tự nhiên, bạch nha đều lộ ra tới, tựa hồ hoàn toàn không cảm thấy cái này cảnh tượng có cái gì không ổn.

  
Đối với tỷ tỷ Ngô Duyệt đại giá quang lâm, Ngô Lỗi sớm đã có chuẩn bị tâm lý. Di động bị hắn điều thành chấn động đặt ở gối đầu biên, cho nên sáng sớm nhận được tỷ tỷ đại nhân điện thoại, Ngô Lỗi lập tức tỉnh lại, lưu tiến phòng tắm tiếp điện thoại, cũng không có bừng tỉnh Lưu hạo nhiên. Hắn nhìn ra được tới, cái kia bị Lưu hạo nhiên nhận được hồ ca điện thoại, cấp Lưu hạo nhiên tạo thành nào đó gánh nặng.  
Nhưng cho dù là như thế này, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn như cũ nguyện ý chờ hắn, đợi cả ngày, thậm chí cũng không có hỏi vì cái gì.  
Ngô Lỗi tưởng tượng đến này đó cảm thấy chính mình căn bản khống chế không được trên mặt tươi cười.

“Có thể hay không không cần cười đến như vậy ghê tởm, ảnh hưởng ta muốn ăn.”

Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu, tỷ tỷ vẻ mặt chán ghét mà nhìn hắn, khóe miệng lại là cong lên tới, nhìn hắn đôi mắt cũng là ôn nhu.  
Hắn trong lòng thực ấm.  
Tỷ tỷ tới nơi này là vì ngày hôm qua hồ ca cho hắn xem cái kia án tử, Ngô Lỗi thẩm đếm rõ số lượng theo, xác nhận lúc sau, Ngô Duyệt liền phải đại biểu công ty chính thức ký kết hợp đồng. Mà trừ bỏ công tác bên ngoài, Ngô Duyệt tự nhiên cũng biết sở hữu hồ ca biết đến sự tình, nhưng là cũng không có giống cha mẹ như vậy đối hắn xu hướng giới tính biểu hiện ra kịch liệt phản đối thái độ.  
Này đối với vẫn luôn thói quen ôn nhu quan ái Ngô Lỗi, là phi thường hưởng thụ, cho nên cho dù tỷ tỷ vẫn là đem hắn coi như cái kia cái gì cũng đều không hiểu không lớn lên tiểu đệ, hắn cũng vẫn như cũ vui vẻ chịu đựng.

Mà Ngô Duyệt nhìn đệ đệ bộ dáng, trong lòng vẫn là yên lặng thở dài một hơi.  
Tiểu đệ năng lực là không thể nghi ngờ, nào đó trình độ thượng hắn là cái thiên tài. Chính là cha mẹ công tác vội, chính mình không nhiều lắm liền đi nước ngoài niệm thư, trở về liền trực tiếp đi công ty hỗ trợ, đệ đệ từ nhỏ xem báo biểu thời gian khả năng so chơi món đồ chơi thời gian còn càng nhiều, cứ như vậy dưỡng thành thiên chân lại cố chấp tính tình. Tuy rằng mấy năm nay ở nhân tế kết giao phương diện hảo rất nhiều, nhưng cái loại này từ nhỏ dưỡng thành thiên chân lãng mạn tính cách vẫn luôn làm người trong nhà đều thực lo lắng. Mà phụ thân cùng đệ đệ cái loại này cố chấp tính tình quả thực là không có sai biệt, bằng không cũng sẽ không nháo thành như bây giờ.

Ngô Duyệt trầm tư, nhà ăn lại truyền đến một tiếng không lớn không nhỏ tiếng ồn, mà nàng sốt ruột đệ đệ đã trực tiếp phát ra tiếng tiếp đón.

Ngô Duyệt nhìn đến một người tuổi trẻ người xoay người, nhìn về phía bọn họ, biểu tình có điểm cương, một cái muốn nỗ lực hình thành mỉm cười gian nan mà ở trên mặt ấp ủ, nhưng thật là cái thực anh tuấn tiểu tử.  
Nàng liếc liếc mắt một cái Ngô Lỗi, người sau đôi mắt một chút sáng lên tới, sau đó từ trong đến nơi khác tản mát ra quang mang.

Nguyên lai chính là hắn.

Cái này anh tuấn tiểu tử bị nàng ngốc đệ đệ lôi kéo ngồi vào cái bàn bên cạnh, Ngô Lỗi lại tiếp đón phục vụ sinh đem hắn bữa sáng cùng nhau di động lại đây.  
Ngô Duyệt vẫn duy trì mỉm cười, bất động thanh sắc mà đem mở ra folder khép lại, đãi phục vụ sinh đi rồi, hiền lành về phía Lưu hạo nhiên vươn một bàn tay.  
Đúng vậy, Ngô Duyệt đã sớm biết người này thân phận, thậm chí so hồ ca còn sớm.

TBC  
La Mã ngày nghỉ • ngày thứ năm •16  
16

  
Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên từ phía trước dây dưa hắn cảm xúc bên trong nhanh chóng rút ra ra tới. Rất khó giải thích loại cảm giác này, nhưng là hắn nghĩ tới một loại khả năng tính, mà loại này khả năng tính nguyên bản chỉ là nho nhỏ một viên hạt giống, ở Ngô Duyệt triều hắn mỉm cười cũng duỗi tay thời điểm, rốt cuộc khai chi tán diệp, giây tốc nội trưởng thành một cây đại thụ.  
Hắn nhận ra Ngô Duyệt mặt.  
Như thế nào có thể nhận không ra đâu? Các đại tạp chí kinh tế tài chính sưu tầm đối tượng, bọn họ này đồng lứa người trung nhân tài kiệt xuất, không, hẳn là lập với đỉnh điểm kia một nắm.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhanh chóng ở trong não sưu tầm có quan hệ Ngô Duyệt hết thảy tin tức. Ngô Duyệt, đương nhiệm XX tập đoàn tổng tài, thủ hạ mấy chục gia công ty niêm yết, làm vật liệu xây dựng lập nghiệp, mà hiện tại đề cập địa ốc, tài chính, giải trí, IT chờ hết thảy chạm tay là bỏng có thể bó lớn kiếm tiền ngành sản xuất. Mà nàng phụ thân, không thể nói xuất thân, kéo dài qua chính thương hai giới, phú khả địch quốc, sớm đã là giang hồ truyền kỳ. Như thế xuất thân lừng lẫy, Ngô Duyệt phong cách lại bình tĩnh vững vàng, ở Thường Thanh Đằng minh giáo vô thanh vô tức cầm ba cái học vị, phổ vừa xuất đạo, làm mấy cái cũng mua án tử liền xinh đẹp đến cực điểm, làm người lại thập phần điệu thấp, như phi tất yếu, chưa bao giờ tham gia những cái đó xuất đầu lộ diện hoạt động.  
Nếu không phải nàng vẫn là sẽ tiếp thu tạp chí sưu tầm, Ngô Duyệt chỉ sợ có thể xưng được với thương giới thần bí nhất nữ nhân.

Nhưng kia từ hắn trong lòng trường ra tới đại thụ, ào ạt mà hút uống hắn huyết, Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy chính mình nhiệt độ cơ thể ở bay nhanh giảm xuống.  
Hắn nhớ rõ Ngô Duyệt đã từng đề qua, chính mình còn có một cái đệ đệ, đang ở đọc sách. Mà kia thăm hỏi trung Ngô Duyệt không chút nào che dấu đối chính mình đệ đệ yêu thương cùng thưởng thức. Mà Ngô Duyệt đệ đệ, đại lão duy nhất nhi tử tin tức, là so Ngô Duyệt sinh hoạt cá nhân còn càng thần bí đồ vật, căn bản là không có người biết.  
Cho nên……

Lưu hạo nhiên quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua ngồi ở chính mình bên tay trái Ngô Lỗi, cười đến thiên chân vô tà mà chính nhìn chính mình, đôi mắt sáng ngời, hơi lộ ra hàm răng, vẻ mặt kiêu ngạo cùng vui sướng, tựa như một đóa bị che chở ở nhà ấm hoa.  
Nếu Ngô Duyệt là hắn kim chủ, lại như thế nào không đầu óc cũng không có khả năng lôi kéo chính mình tình nhân cùng kim chủ gặp mặt, mà cái này kim chủ còn như thế hữu hảo mà cùng hắn bắt tay mỉm cười.  
Cho nên…… Ngô Lỗi…… Rốt cuộc là……

“Hạo nhiên, ta giới thiệu một chút. Cái này là tỷ tỷ của ta.”  
“Tỷ, hắn chính là Lưu hạo nhiên.”

Ngô Lỗi nói đem Lưu hạo nhiên cuối cùng một tia may mắn cũng nghiền đến dập nát. Hắn vươn chính mình lạnh lẽo tay, cùng bàn đối diện Ngô Duyệt nắm một chút. Hắn cảm giác được Ngô Duyệt ngón tay cơ hồ là một dính lên hắn liền buông ra. Đây là lễ nghi, hoặc là Ngô Duyệt ở biểu đạt nàng khinh thường?

“Hạo nhiên, ngươi hảo. Ta kêu Ngô Duyệt, cũng cùng đá chồng chất giống nhau kêu tỷ của ta đi.”  
“Tỷ tỷ hảo.”

Lưu hạo nhiên cảm giác chính mình thanh âm có điểm phát run. Lượng tin tức quá lớn, hắn có điểm khó tiêu hóa.  
Nguyên lai, Ngô Lỗi, không phải bên ngoài, mà là hàng thật giá thật, cam đoan không giả, Thái Tử gia.

Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy chính mình tựa hồ lại đi tới đêm qua trên bờ cát, muôn vàn sao trời hùng hổ mà triều hắn mà đến, bao vây đè ép hắn, bên tai chỉ có biển rộng thủy triều lên xuống thanh âm, một mảnh trống vắng hoang vu.

“Đá chồng chất, ngươi hồ lão đại nói ngươi gần nhất không có gì ăn uống, ta từ tụ xuân viên mang theo một vại phật khiêu tường, đã kêu khách sạn phòng bếp nấu thượng. Giữa trưa ta thỉnh hạo nhiên cùng ngươi ăn cơm, chờ ta trở lại cho các ngươi điện thoại.”  
“Ân ân ân……” Ngô Lỗi hàm chứa cái sủi cảo tôm, mồm miệng không rõ mà đáp lời.

Liền hắn ngày hôm qua ăn cơm cái kia tư thế kêu không ăn uống? Lưu hạo nhiên có trong nháy mắt thất thần. Sau đó hắn nhìn Ngô Duyệt cầm lấy trên bàn folder, nhìn nhìn biểu, “Ta còn có việc. Hạo nhiên, ngươi cùng đá chồng chất tiếp tục ăn cơm, ta đi trước. Chúng ta giữa trưa thấy.”

Ăn mặc trang phục nữ nhân mang theo tựa như nữ vương khí chất đứng lên, vẫn như cũ mỉm cười, triều bọn họ xua xua tay, xoay người rời đi. Mà Ngô Lỗi chỉ là chẳng hề để ý mà giơ lên tay, huy hạ, liền tiếp tục cùng cánh gà đấu tranh.

Lưu hạo nhiên thật mạnh dựa thượng lưng ghế, ngửa đầu, than ra một hơi.  
Lúc trước những cái đó rối rắm cùng hối tiếc, hiện tại xem ra tất cả đều buồn cười vô cùng. Hắn nhìn mùi ngon ăn bữa sáng Ngô Lỗi, tinh tế mà xem hắn, mang theo đáp án bị công bố sau bừng tỉnh đại ngộ xem hắn.

Tuy rằng dùng tay trực tiếp bắt lấy cánh gà, ăn cái gì thời điểm lại không phát ra một chút thanh âm, thậm chí còn trên môi cũng cơ hồ không có dính lên cái gì dầu mỡ. Ngay cả như vậy, hắn còn vẫn duy trì tùy thời dùng cơm khăn ấn khóe miệng động tác. Bị Lưu hạo nhiên tầm mắt xem đến kỳ quái, Ngô Lỗi ngẩng đầu, nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên.  
“Như thế nào không ăn?”  
“……”

Ngô Lỗi buông ăn không sai biệt lắm cánh gà, dùng khăn lông ướt đem ngón tay lau khô. Cầm cái muỗng, hướng Lưu hạo nhiên trong chén múc đồ ăn.  
“Nơi này mặt khác đồ vật chẳng ra gì, bữa sáng thời điểm cái này bí đỏ bùn làm vẫn là không tồi, nếm thử xem sao, nhiều ít ăn một chút a……”

Lưu hạo nhiên lại mới lần đầu tiên chú ý tới, Ngô Lỗi dùng cái muỗng phương hướng, từ nội hướng ra phía ngoài, đối với đại bộ phận người tới nói phi thường biệt nữu trình tự, đối với cái gọi là xã hội thượng lưu tới nói cần thiết tuần hoàn lễ nghi.  
Lưu hạo nhiên lại một lần cảm giác chính mình là cái đồ ngốc, tự cho là đúng đại ngốc.

“…… Hạo nhiên, ngươi không phải bị tỷ tỷ của ta dọa tới rồi đi?” Chính là bị dọa tới rồi.  
Ngô Lỗi thế Lưu hạo nhiên thịnh hảo nửa chén bí đỏ bùn, tiếp tục ăn chính mình bữa sáng. Mà Lưu hạo nhiên tắc có chút máy móc mà tiếp nhận chén.  
Hương vị là cũng không tệ lắm. Nhưng hắn không hề muốn ăn.  
“Kỳ thật tỷ tỷ của ta là khá tốt người, tuy rằng mặt là thường xuyên bản, nhưng là nàng siêu cấp mềm lòng, ta mỗi lần cầu nàng cái gì nàng đều đáp ứng. Không chịu đáp ứng ta nhiều cầu vài lần cũng liền đáp ứng rồi.…… Ngươi không cần như vậy sao.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên cảm giác chính mình còn bưng chén tay bị Ngô Lỗi đè lại, nâng lên tầm mắt, chính chính nhận được Ngô Lỗi tiểu cẩu cẩu giống nhau có chút ướt dầm dề ánh mắt.  
Nói vậy cái này ánh mắt hắn vận dụng thực thuần thục rồi.

Lưu hạo nhiên có chút cảm khái. Ngay cả như vậy. Ngay cả như vậy hắn giống như cũng có thể lý giải Ngô Duyệt cảm giác.  
Hắn nhắc tới khóe miệng, lộ ra hôm nay cái thứ nhất cười.  
“Không có việc gì lạp, chính là có điểm rời giường khí.”

Bữa sáng ăn xong, bởi vì Ngô Duyệt mời, Lưu hạo nhiên vô pháp trở về, chỉ có thể tiếp tục dùng điện thoại cùng máy tính chỉ huy thủ hạ của hắn nhóm xử lý công vụ, cũng may hiện tại tin tức hóa, có ở đây không văn phòng, khác nhau cũng không phải đặc biệt đại.  
Bất quá thượng một cái đại án tử nói xong, vốn dĩ này một trận liền sẽ tương đối tùng, bất quá hơn một giờ, Lưu hạo nhiên liền đem yêu cầu xử lý bưu kiện cùng công văn giải quyết đến không sai biệt lắm.  
Hắn mới vừa khép lại notebook, Ngô Lỗi liền dán đi lên.

Cũng không phải dán, ngồi ở bên người mà thôi. Nhưng đem Ngô Lỗi trở thành bên ngoài vẫn là trở thành Thái Tử gia, đối thân phận bất đồng nhận tri nguyên lai thật sự sẽ ảnh hưởng đến cảm giác.  
Ngô Lỗi dựa lại đây trong nháy mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên run lên, thiếu chút nữa muốn né tránh hắn.  
Nhưng hắn vẫn là ức chế ở chính mình bản năng, nâng lên một con cánh tay, ôm lấy Ngô Lỗi bả vai.

Ngô Lỗi ở hắn trong lòng ngực lại gần một hồi, Lưu hạo nhiên cho rằng Ngô Lỗi muốn nói gì, đợi hồi lâu, Ngô Lỗi lại chỉ là dựa vào. Cuối cùng vẫn là chính hắn nhịn không được.  
“Ngươi làm sao vậy?”

“………… Là ngươi làm sao vậy.”  
Ngô Lỗi ngồi thẳng thân thể, đôi tay phủng trụ Lưu hạo nhiên mặt.  
“Từ nhìn thấy tỷ tỷ của ta bắt đầu, ngươi liền trở nên rất kỳ quái.”  
“……”  
“Hạo nhiên, ngươi có phải hay không sinh khí?”  
“……” Làm sao dám sinh khí, là ta chính mình quá tự cho là đúng.  
“…… Hạo nhiên. Ngươi biết ta là ai?”  
“…… Ân.”

Rốt cuộc có trả lời, lúc này đáp lại làm Ngô Lỗi lại khổ sở lại vui vẻ.  
Chính mình thân phận vẫn là cấp Lưu hạo nhiên áp lực, cố tình cũng coi như là đồng hành, này áp lực liền phá lệ đại đi.  
Nhưng là, này cũng thuyết minh Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không phải trăm phương ngàn kế muốn tiếp cận chính mình. Hơn nữa, biết chính mình là ai, không có đặc biệt lấy lòng chính mình…… Như vậy không sao cả tiền tài quyền thế nam nhân……  
Chính mình nhất định phải hảo hảo nắm chắc trụ.  
Ngô Lỗi ở trong lòng yên lặng nắm tay.

Vì thế hắn mang theo quyết tuyệt lừng lẫy biểu tình, có thể nói nghiêm túc, đè lại Lưu hạo nhiên bả vai.  
“Hạo nhiên, ta tới giúp ngươi làm đi.”

  
TBC  
La Mã ngày nghỉ • ngày thứ năm •17  
17

Cái này kêu.  
Cái gì?  
“Làm cái này tự hàm nghĩa quá phong phú, cho dù Lưu hạo nhiên cũng nhất thời không phản ứng lại đây Ngô Lỗi ý tứ.  
“Nhưng Ngô Lỗi không có làm hắn mê hoặc lâu lắm.  
Ngô đại thiếu gia đem còn đặt ở đầu gối notebook phóng tới trên bàn trà, sau đó tính cả bàn trà cùng nhau đẩy  
Khai. Sô pha phía dưới là thật dày thảm, quỳ gối mặt trên cũng sẽ không cảm thấy đau. Mà Ngô Lỗi giờ phút này liền | như vậy quỳ gối Lưu hạo nhiên hai chân chi gian, chính động thủ giải hắn dây lưng. Đương Lưu hạo nhiên bắt được Ngô Lỗi tay khi, Ngô Lỗi ngón tay đã cách quần lót ấn ở Lưu hạo nhiên huynh đệ thượng.  
“Ngô Lỗi ngươi đừng như vậy.”  
| Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc phản ứng lại đây Ngô Lỗi kế tiếp phải làm sự tình. Nếu hắn còn đương Ngô Lỗi là cái ra tới bán hắn sẽ thập phần yên tâm thoải mái, cứ việc giờ phút này Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không thấy đến có bao nhiêu không tình nguyện, nhưng hắn thật thật tại tại mà cố kỵ Ngô Lỗi thân phận. Theo hắn hiểu biết, Ngô Duyệt Ngô Lỗi trừ bỏ bỉ  
Liền không còn có mặt khác huynh đệ tỷ muội, mặc kệ là ai nhận ca, Ngô Lỗi đều sẽ là Ngô gia cử đủ nhẹ trọng nhân vật, mà Ngô gia sau lưng thế lực, thật sự không phải chính mình có thể dễ dàng trêu chọc.  
“Cho dù Ngô Lỗi bản nhân cam tâm tình nguyện, Ngô Lỗi gia tộc cũng không có khả năng cho phép hắn cùng một cái đồng tính dây dưa không rõ.  
“Hắn có chút đau kịch liệt mà nhìn chăm chú Ngô Lỗi đã bắt đầu trở nên ướt át đôi mắt, trong lòng yên lặng nói, tiểu con thỏ, nếu là ngươi thật sự chỉ là một con thỏ con nên thật tốt.  
“Chính là, này thoạt nhìn rất giống chỉ tiểu bạch thỏ Ngô Lỗi, chỉ là cười, không nói gì, kiên quyết kiên  
Định mà tránh ra Lưu hạo nhiên tay, hảo hảo mà đem hai tay phóng tới trên sô pha, hít một hơi, “Cúi đầu, mềm mại ấm áp đầu lưỡi liền liếm tới rồi Lưu hạo nhiên huynh đệ thượng.  
“Không phải......... Ngươi đừng.........”  
Lưu hạo nhiên tay mới vừa giơ lên ý đồ đẩy chắn, lại nhịn không được trừu một hơi, eo theo bản năng mà hướng trước một đưa, đảo như là cố ý giống nhau, đỉnh tới rồi Ngô Lỗi cái mũi thượng.  
Lưu hạo nhiên có điểm xấu hổ mà nhìn Ngô Lỗi, người sau chớp hạ đôi mắt, có chút ấu trĩ buồn cười mà sờ sờ cái mũi, trừ bỏ đại khái là vô ý thức mà phiết hạ miệng, cũng không có cái gì đặc biệt cảm xúc.  
Nhưng lần này lại là dứt khoát mà hai tay đè lại Lưu hạo nhiên bắp đùi, lại cúi đầu, hàm răng đem đã bị củng khởi lão cao quần lót kêu khởi một cái giác, quay đầu đi, dùng sức đi xuống rớt.  
Lý tính nói cho Lưu hạo nhiên, nếu hắn sấn hiện tại, lại thêm một phen kính, đem Ngô Lỗi đầu đẩy ra, mà không phải nhìn chằm chằm hắn lộ ra nửa thanh phấn nộn đầu lưỡi nói, có lẽ về sau liền sẽ không quá giống nhau.  
Nhưng là, hiện tại Lưu hạo nhiên đầu óc đã giống bị lão hỏa bạo mười mấy giờ canh giống nhau, dính nhão dính dính mà ùng ục, lý tính thành canh tra, ở thơm ngọt nở nang dục vọng canh kế trung hòa tan tẫn. Lại hoặc là Ngô Lỗi thân phận thật sự vẫn là vì hắn hiện tại hành động gia tăng rồi khác thường bị chinh phục  
Nói ngắn lại, Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ là mở to hai mắt, vẫn không nhúc nhích mà phóng túng chính mình tiểu huynh đệ sung mãn sức sống mà nhảy ra, cũng tràn ngập khát vọng mà, gấp không chờ nổi mà, hy vọng tiến vào đến một cái ấm áp ướt át địa phương.  
“Hắn mơ mơ hồ hồ mà tưởng, cứ như vậy, cứ như vậy nước chảy bèo trôi đi xuống, nói không chừng, cũng sẽ có điều bất đồng.........  
Sau đó, hắn liền thật sự cảm nhận được Ngô Lỗi khoang miệng.  
“Quả nhiên cùng hắn tưởng tượng giống nhau, mềm mại mà lại cứng rắn. Hắn có thể cảm giác được chính mình chính đỉnh ở Ngô Lỗi thượng nghiệm, đỉnh kia một chút thịt non cùng có điểm cứng rắn thượng cọ xát, từ đáy lòng truyền ra tới ngứa cùng tô. Mà mặt khác một bộ phận, lại hãm ở mềm mại địa phương. Đó là Ngô Lỗi đầu lưỡi.  
Lưu hạo nhiên nhắm mắt lại, trong lòng nghĩ vừa rồi thấy Ngô Lỗi nửa thanh đầu lưỡi, hắn hưởng qua kiều lại cùng linh hoạt. Hiện tại kia đầu lưỡi ở hắn đỉnh tinh tế mà miêu, một vòng lại một vòng, hắn có thể cảm giác  
Đến đầu lưỡi thượng tinh tế viên viên ở cùng hắn cọ xát. Lại đi toản trên đỉnh lỗ nhỏ, đầu lưỡi cùng bựa lưỡi ở mặt trên qua lại hồi mà tặng.  
Lưu hạo nhiên phát giác chính mình rốn dưới cơ bắp đang ở không tự giác mà run rẩy, Ngô Lỗi đầu lưỡi lại như vậy không được pháp mà chầm chậm mà liếm tới liếm lui.  
Quả thực tràn ngập ác ý.  
Hắn đột nhiên ngồi thẳng, thẳng thắn eo. Ngô Lỗi bị hắn động tác đánh gãy cái loại này chậm rì rì trình tự, vốn là nhợt nhạt hàm chứa một chút rớt ra tới. Lưu hạo nhiên tay mắt lanh lẹ mà một phen nắm Ngô Lỗi hạ  
Ngô Lỗi đôi mắt rất sáng, lượng cực kỳ. Cằm bị Lưu hạo nhiên dùng sức mà nắm, liền miệng cũng vô pháp hợp “Rút, trên môi cũng sáng lấp lánh, không biết là ai chất lỏng, không ngừng môi, hắn non nửa trương trên mặt đều là này đó không rõ vệt nước. Lưu hạo nhiên lại nhận ra Ngô Lỗi là đang cười, một cái minh bạch vô lầm cười.  
“Tựa như bọn họ ngày đầu tiên nhận thức cái kia buổi tối, đi đến sáng ngời địa phương, Ngô Lỗi đối hắn lộ ra cái thứ nhất cười.  
Này tươi cười thành nấu phí Lưu hạo nhiên cuối cùng một phen hỏa.  
“Hắn dứt khoát lưu loát mà đem vốn là ngồi quỳ trên mặt đất thảm thượng Ngô Lỗi trực tiếp ấn đảo, một bàn tay hung mãnh mà đi “Xả Ngô Lỗi quần, không màng Ngô Lỗi giãy giụa, hoặc là dục cự còn nghênh.  
“Nhanh lên kéo xuống tới, sau đó, sau đó chính mình là có thể giải thoát.  
Ngô Lỗi lại ở thời điểm này biệt nữu mà kháng nghị, cũng không bại bởi Lưu hạo nhiên lực cánh tay cùng hắn lôi lôi kéo kéo chi vụn vặt mạn, làm Lưu hạo nhiên vội vàng tay không được mà nhập.  
“Không được, thảm quá bẩn rất nhiều tro bụi thực.........”  
Sau đó,  
Ngô Lỗi dị thường khiếp sợ mà quát ở chính mình tả mặt.  
“Bởi vì Lưu hạo nhiên cho hắn một bạt tai. Thanh thúy.  
Thanh thúy mà một thanh âm vang lên lên về sau, Ngô Lỗi ngây dại, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng ngây người.  
Có một hai giây, hai người chi gian là hoàn toàn an tĩnh cùng đọng lại.  
Lưu hạo nhiên trong đầu vẫn là tiểu hỏa ùng ục óc, nhưng hắn đôi mắt vẫn là tiếp thu tới rồi Ngô gia trợn lên trong ánh mắt một ít cái gì.  
Chỉ là hắn cảm thấy chính mình sở hữu cảm quan, tiếp thu đến sở hữu tin tức, đều bị trở ở một tầng trong suốt thân xác bên ngoài, tiến không đến hắn chân chính trong ý thức. Hắn biết, chính mình, vừa mới, cấp, Ngô tiểu công tử, một cái phân lượng mười phần cái tát.  
Phân lượng mười phần, chính mình bàn tay giả còn nóng rát đau. Mà Ngô Lỗi bạch triết khuôn mặt đã bắt đầu hiện lên rõ ràng hồng ấn.  
“Nhưng này đại biểu cái gì?  
Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy chính mình tiểu phí đầu phân tích không ra.  
Bất quá hắn biết chính mình kế tiếp muốn làm cái gì. Ngô Lỗi một bàn tay còn nửa đáp ở trên mặt, vừa rồi sở có vướng chân vướng tay giả buông ra, giống bị vải lên muối bạch tuộc, toàn bộ trên mặt đất thảm thượng đẩy ra. Chỉ có một đôi mắt thẳng tắp mà nhìn hắn, đang có hơi nước chậm rãi từ đen nhánh tròng mắt thiển ra tới.  
Không phải sợ, không cần đau, rất thích.........  
Lưu hạo nhiên lẩm bẩm tự nói, nói Ngô Lỗi không hiểu, đại khái chính hắn cũng không hiểu lắm nói. Hắn cúi xuống thân, có điểm lạnh ngón tay gặp phải bắt đầu trở nên càng ngày càng hồng Ngô Lỗi khuôn mặt.  
Thật sự thực ái.  
Như vậy không tốt.  
“Hắn lầm bầm lầu bầu, lại lập tức bắt đầu rồi động tác.  
“Đầu lưỡi của hắn dọc theo Ngô Lỗi nhòn nhọn cằm một chút hướng lên trên, ướt át mang theo một chút ấm áp đầu lưỡi | từ sưng đỏ địa phương liếm quá, Ngô Lỗi lập tức liền cảm giác được vừa rồi nóng rát địa phương có một tia lạnh  
Lặp lại liếm láp làm sưng đỏ chậm rãi biến mất, cũng rốt cuộc mềm hoá tên là Ngô Lỗi khiếp sợ pho tượng.  
Nhưng này tính cái gì?  
Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc ở Lưu hạo nhiên nhu hòa động tác cảm thấy được chính mình ủy khuất:  
Dựa vào cái gì đánh ta!  
Hắn tưởng đẩy ra đã cả người đè ở hắn trên người Lưu hạo nhiên, lại bị trong miệng cái kia có thể câu ra hoàng bùn ốc thịt lột tôm cấp anh đào ngạnh đánh nơ con bướm đầu lưỡi câu cùng liếm đến có chút mềm yếu.  
Ta đều nguyện ý giúp ngươi làm, ngươi cư nhiên dám đánh ta?  
Chính là Lưu hạo nhiên đầu lưỡi cùng hàm răng lại bắt đầu tiến công hắn xương quai xanh cùng hầu kết, đúng là hắn mẫn cảm “Mảnh đất, ở bọn họ trước vài lần trung bị Lưu hạo nhiên tìm hoạch, rốt cuộc trở thành tan rã hắn ý chí quan “Kiện một dịch.  
“Hắn ủy khuất, cùng một chút mạc danh thương cảm cảm xúc, ở chính hắn càng ngày càng vô lực chống đẩy động tác cũng trở nên càng ngày càng trong suốt. Hắn trở nên khát vọng càng nhiều Lưu hạo nhiên hôn cùng âu yếm, mà không phải nhảy lên cãi nhau.  
Rốt cuộc, Ngô Lỗi đôi tay ôm lấy ở hắn trước ngực Lưu hạo nhiên lông xù xù đầu, hai cái đùi cũng khẩn khẩn mà câu lấy đè ở hắn trên người người.  
Lưu hạo nhiên hiển nhiên tiếp thu tới rồi này tín hiệu, không hề cố kỵ, đem hai người trên người cuối cùng một chút che giấu quần áo vứt đến một bên.  
Mà Ngô Lỗi lúc này cư nhiên đã gấp không chờ nổi mà câu hạ Lưu hạo nhiên đầu, chủ động mà đưa lên chính mình  
Đầu lưỡi.  
Nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên đã không có cái kia tinh lực lại đã làm nhiều dây dưa.  
Đối đưa tới cửa tới mỹ vị, hắn chỉ là lướt qua, liền một đường xuống phía dưới, hắn thật sự mau nhịn không được.  
Lưu hạo nhiên râu có phải hay không không quát sạch sẽ sao? Ngực gờ ráp thứ.........  
| đây là Ngô Lỗi ở Lưu hạo nhiên kéo ra hắn đùi, một hơi đỉnh đi vào trước cuối cùng ý tưởng.  
Bôi trơn không phải quá đầy đủ.  
Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy thân thể của mình tựa như bọt biển, bị này đỉnh đầu, bài trừ vô số hơi nước, từ hắn trong ánh mắt lỗ chân lông cùng nhau chảy ra, nóng hầm hập.  
“Đau ngược lại là tiếp theo.  
Ngô Lỗi nắm chặt Lưu hạo nhiên tạp ở hắn đầu gối cong tay, phát hiện không có sức lực, ngược lại nhéo thảm một góc.  
Hắn cần thiết tìm cái có thể dùng sức địa phương. Bởi vì tiến vào lúc sau Lưu hạo nhiên luôn là thực ổn trọng thực vững chắc.  
Một chút một chút mà kháng, động tác biên độ rất lớn, không mau, nhưng chỉnh tiến chỉnh ra, mỗi một lần đều đỉnh đến nhất | chỗ sâu trong, đình một hồi, lại rút ra. Sau đó lại đến một lần.  
Ngô Lỗi cảm thấy chính mình giống công trường thượng những cái đó trụ, bị một chùy chùy mà đinh tiến trong đất. Hắn cần thiết hảo hảo mà đuổi kịp Lưu hạo nhiên tiết tấu, mới có thể hô hấp.  
Ngô Lỗi chân cơ hồ bị đua thành một chữ, lại bị treo ở Lưu hạo nhiên khuỷu tay. Hắn nửa người trên cùng đầu gian nan mà cung lên, gương mặt ở hắn ghét bỏ không sạch sẽ thảm đi lên hồi cọ xát. Hắn có loại sai giác, chính mình khả năng từ rốn dưới đã bị Lưu hạo nhiên bổ ra, mà Lưu hạo nhiên chính âm hiểm mà dùng thiêu hồng côn sắt chước nướng hắn nội tạng, một tấc tấc mà.  
Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi cái này kẻ điên!  
Ngô Lỗi ủy khuất lại bắt đầu tụ lại thành hình, liền phải buột miệng thốt ra.  
“Thật lớn khoái cảm lại vào lúc này, đột nhiên từ đầu da chỗ sâu trong một thứ, sau đó điên cuồng mà lan tràn mở ra.  
Có như vậy bao nhiêu thời gian, Ngô Lỗi hoàn toàn mất đi tri giác.  
“Khôi phục thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi trước mắt một mảnh mơ hồ. Thình lình xảy ra mãnh liệt cao trào trong nháy mắt cướp đi thần trí hắn. Hắn dùng sức chớp chớp mắt, nước mắt chảy ra, tầm mắt rõ ràng chút, hắn có thể xem đến Lưu hạo nhiên mặt.  
Là nhắm mắt lại, cau mày, nửa giương miệng, mồm to mà thở phì phò.  
Toàn thân cơ bắp đều căng thẳng.  
“Hắn còn chưa tới.  
Ngô Lỗi nhớ tới, đây là bọn họ lần đầu tiên ở ban ngày lẫn nhau ở chung, hắn lần đầu tiên ở thái dương quang tuyến phía dưới hảo hảo mà xem Lưu hạo nhiên.  
Mà hắn là như vậy đầu nhập, như vậy nghiêm túc.  
| như vậy nghiêm túc mà đối đãi hắn.  
Ngô Lỗi trong lòng đột nhiên có dòng nước ấm lưu, hoặc là có hoa tươi mở ra.  
Ngũ thải tân phân đóa hoa đem hắn đau đớn cùng ủy khuất tất cả đều che dấu che đậy lên.  
Hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy rất vui sướng, vui sướng mà tưởng phi.  
Chỉ có như vậy lão thổ so sánh, mới có thể miêu tả tâm tình của hắn.  
“Hắn lần đầu tiên phát hiện, nguyên lai thật sự có chỉ cần ngươi vui vẻ ta liền sẽ vui vẻ, như vậy cảm xúc.  
Nguyên lai, trả giá cũng có thể như vậy vui sướng. Đau đớn cũng có thể như vậy vui sướng.  
| đây là ái sao?

TBC  
La Mã ngày nghỉ • ngày thứ năm •18  
18

  
Vài cái đột nhiên gia tốc mãnh liệt mà trừu cha lúc sau, Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc run lên. Ngô Lỗi nhẹ nhàng dán ở Lưu hạo nhiên eo sườn lòng bàn tay có thể cảm giác được cơ bắp chợt khẩn trương, sau một lúc lâu thật dài lỏng.  
Ngô Lỗi sườn nghiêng người, tận lực ai khẩn nằm xuống tới há mồm thở dốc Lưu hạo nhiên, nắm chặt hắn tay. Hắn hiện tại liền xoay người sức lực đều không có.

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng nỗ lực mà nâng lên một chút cánh tay, làm hai người cánh tay điệp ở bên nhau, hắn đã hao hết, này một động tác đơn giản, cũng đã dùng xong rồi Lưu hạo nhiên cuối cùng một chút năng lượng.  
Sau đó bọn họ mặt đối với mặt, nhìn đối phương đôi mắt, nhịn không được cười.  
Đây là luyến ái đi.

Ngô Lỗi kiêu ngạo mà tưởng.  
Lưu hạo nhiên không tình nguyện mà tưởng.

  
Ngô Duyệt điện thoại đánh lại đây thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi còn ở trong phòng tắm.  
Không phải đang làm cái gì nhi đồng không nên sự tình, mà là Lưu hạo nhiên ở vì chính mình hôm nay làm đệ N kiện chuyện ngu xuẩn hối hận, cùng với bổ cứu.

Ngô Lỗi cầm túi chườm nước đá, một bên tiếp điện thoại, một bên đối với gương đắp mặt. Lưu hạo nhiên kia một chút thật là uy lực thật lớn, Ngô Lỗi thấy gương ánh mắt đầu tiên liền nhịn không được kêu lên. Nghe tiếng mà đến Lưu hạo nhiên cũng có chút há hốc mồm, Ngô Lỗi tả nửa bên mặt chính là dày một tầng, thoạt nhìn giống như học sinh tiểu học viết văn câu kia, mùa thu mặt hồng hào quả táo.  
Lưu hạo nhiên không kịp hối hận ngay lúc đó bị ma quỷ ám ảnh, bay nhanh mà tìm ra túi chườm nước đá hướng Ngô Lỗi trên mặt đắp.

Bọn họ trên mặt đất thảm thượng lăn lộn nửa ngày, có sức lực lên rửa mặt thời điểm đã tiếp cận 11 giờ, mà Ngô Duyệt còn hẹn bọn họ 12 giờ ăn cơm trưa. Ăn thịt người tỷ tỷ thỉnh cơm, còn đem người đệ đệ lăn lộn thành như vậy.  
Thật là chê cười.  
Lưu hạo nhiên có chút ưu sầu mà nhìn đối với gương lăn lộn Ngô Lỗi, giúp hắn ninh khăn lông.

“Ta cho ngươi đổi nhiệt khăn lông thử xem. Nghe nói lãnh nhiệt luân phiên đắp, tương đối mau tiêu sưng.”  
“Ân.”

Ngô Lỗi cũng thực sốt ruột.  
Trên thực tế, trừ bỏ không sức lực chân mềm đứng dậy không nổi, vừa rồi đi vào phòng tắm thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi cảm giác chính mình đi đường cảm giác quá kỳ quái. Eo hông bên kia tựa hồ có cái gì khớp xương bị tá rớt lại trọng trang, sau đó không có trang đối, đi đường đều là què. Sau đó lại vừa thấy gương, năm cái dấu tay hình dáng rõ ràng mà khắc ở trên mặt, còn có lập thể hiệu quả. Đợi lát nữa nhìn thấy tỷ tỷ, nàng sẽ nghĩ như thế nào?  
Ngô Duyệt tuy rằng đã có vị hôn phu, nhưng tỷ tỷ cùng chuẩn tỷ phu hai người đều là phi thường tuân thủ nghiêm ngặt truyền thống lễ nghi người. Hơn phân nửa hai người hiện tại còn không có…… Đình, quá không tôn kính!  
Chính là nói, tuy rằng Ngô Duyệt cơ hồ không phát biểu cái gì bình luận, ngày thường cũng từ Ngô Lỗi hồ nháo, nhưng Ngô Lỗi rất rõ ràng Ngô Duyệt trong xương cốt đối với trong vòng nào đó diễn xuất là phi thường phản đối. Cũng là vì cố kỵ đến này một tầng, Ngô Lỗi chưa bao giờ dám ở tỷ tỷ trước mặt nháo đến quá phận. Hơn nữa chính hắn cũng không phải thật sự liền thích vài thứ kia, cho nên thường xuyên qua lại, nửa trang nửa thật, đảo có vẻ Ngô Lỗi chính mình thành bất luận là ở nước ngoài niệm thư thời điểm vẫn là về nước lúc sau bằng hữu trong giới nổi danh thuần khiết bạch liên hoa.  
Cha mẹ cùng tỷ tỷ đối cái này thanh danh đều thực vừa lòng.

Ngô Lỗi thay cho nhiệt khăn lông, lại dùng túi chườm nước đá tiếp theo đắp. Đừng nói, Lưu hạo nhiên biện pháp thật là có điểm hiệu quả, sưng không như vậy rõ ràng. Hắn đối với gương nhìn chung quanh, sưng là không rõ ràng, nhưng hồng vẫn là thực rõ ràng, thậm chí dấu ngón tay hình dáng càng rõ ràng.

Hắn nguyện ý ở trình độ nhất định thượng giữ mình trong sạch, nguyện ý ở trưởng bối trước mặt trang ngoan, cho nên Ngô Duyệt cũng nguyện ý ở đại bộ phận sự tình thượng đứng ở hắn một bên. Hiện tại, nếu hắn muốn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên lâu dài một chút, trên mặt hồng dấu tay, còn có hắn quái dị đi đường tư thế, đều là chờ một chút yêu cầu che dấu.  
Nào đó ý nghĩa thượng, hắn vẫn là rất sợ tỷ tỷ, thậm chí so sợ phụ thân còn sợ tỷ tỷ.

“Làm sao bây giờ hạo nhiên, vẫn là thực hồng a.”

Hai người thương lượng nửa ngày, cuối cùng vẫn là Ngô Lỗi quyết định, hóa cái trang đi.  
Ít nhất dùng phấn có thể che một chút tính một chút.

Khách sạn trợ lý đại khái thường xuyên vì nữ trụ khách cung cấp cùng loại phục vụ, thực mau liền đưa tới một con tinh xảo túi, bên trong bao nhiêu chai lọ vại bình. Ngô Lỗi đi thay quần áo, Lưu hạo nhiên nắm chặt thời gian nghiên cứu đóng gói thượng thuyết minh, nỗ lực hồi ức hắn những cái đó nữ trợ lý ngày thường nói chuyện phiếm khi nói qua những cái đó thủ pháp, trước dùng cái này lại dùng cái kia, linh tinh. Cuối cùng vẫn là khai tìm tòi, hiện lục soát một ít cái gọi là giáo trình.

Giáo trình đều phi thường phức tạp, các loại có xem không có hiểu.  
Thời gian cũng đã không nhiều lắm.

Ngô Lỗi cũng nóng nảy, cầm một lọ phấn nền dịch, dùng bọt biển chấm điểm, liền bắt đầu hướng trên mặt sát. Lưu hạo nhiên đứng ở bên cạnh cũng cầm khối bọt biển, đặc ưu sầu mà thế hắn tham mưu.  
“Ai, nơi này lại mạt điểm, đối…… Bên kia không đồ khai…… Ân ân…… Cứ như vậy……”

Ở Ngô Duyệt cái thứ hai điện thoại đánh tiến vào phía trước, Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc dùng phấn nền đem trên mặt hồng ấn đều che đậy rớt.

“Thoạt nhìn sắc mặt hảo quái, quá trắng……” Ngô Lỗi vẫn là không quá vừa lòng mà xem gương.  
“…… Hình như là có điểm. Tới, ta giúp ngươi đem phấn hơi chút lau một chút.”

Ngô Lỗi trợn tròn mắt, xem chính ngọ sáng ngời dương quang từ cửa sổ chiếu rọi ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt. Cái này anh tuấn nam nhân cầm bọt biển, tiểu tâm mà giúp chính mình lau trên mặt mạt đến quá nhiều phấn. Nơi này một chút, nơi đó một chút, có khi hơi chút híp mắt, ngửa ra sau một chút, nhìn xem chỉnh thể hiệu quả.

Giống như đã từng quen biết cảnh tượng.

Là khi nào đâu?

Đại học? Không đúng, còn muốn sớm hơn một chút, cao trung?

Ngô Lỗi cao trung là nam giáo, loại này chỉ một giới tính trường học ác thú vị liền phá lệ mà nhiều. Hắn nhớ tới, cao nhị vẫn là cao một thời điểm, dù sao là cái gì ngày hội, bọn họ lớp học muốn bài một cái tiếng Anh sân khấu kịch. Ngô Lỗi đương nhiên mà thành nữ chính.  
Một chúng các nam sinh nhiệt tình tăng vọt mà mượn tới lớn nhất hào lễ phục váy bồng, tóc giả, thậm chí trang sức. Ngô Lỗi không thể nề hà mà mặc cho bọn hắn giả dạng. Thẳng đến cuối cùng, ở hoá trang này hạng nhất thượng, sẽ chỉ ở sân bóng thượng rơi nhiệt tình cùng mồ hôi các nam sinh đối những cái đó chai lọ vại bình thật sự không chỗ thi triển, không, phải nói là không thể nào xuống tay. Nhưng sân khấu ánh đèn hiệu quả, thật sự không hoá trang, kia mặt liền không thể nhìn. Lúc này, Ngô Lỗi chủ nhiệm khoa sư rốt cuộc bị hắn bọn học sinh kéo đến hậu trường.

Đúng rồi, chính là hắn.

Ngô Lỗi thật dài mà thở phào nhẹ nhõm, chính là nam nhân kia.

Trung tóc dài, áo sơmi, quần jean, mặc kệ trừu không trừu, trên người luôn có một luồng khói thảo hương vị. Còn có mặt mũi má cùng trên cằm luôn là có điểm quát không sạch sẽ xanh mét.

Ở cùng lớp trận này trò khôi hài trung vẫn luôn biểu hiện đến dị thường bình tĩnh không sao cả Ngô Lỗi, ăn mặc đại váy bồng, mang tóc giả, ngồi ngay ngắn ở nơi đó, nhìn hắn chủ nhiệm lớp nghe xong đồng học thỉnh cầu, cầm lấy hoá trang bao hướng hắn đi tới thời điểm, hắn lần đầu tiên cảm giác được dị thường kịch liệt tim đập, cùng trên mặt đốt tới hắn tầm mắt đều mơ hồ cực nóng.  
Hắn thật sự cảm thấy chính mình tựa như công chúa, mà anh tuấn kỵ sĩ chính đi hướng hắn.  
“Ân, ta xem ngươi màu da thực hảo không cần đánh má đỏ sao.”

Ngô Lỗi đến nay đều còn có thể rõ ràng mà nhớ lại chủ nhiệm lớp nói với hắn những lời này.  
Còn có đương hắn nhắm mắt lại khi, bọt biển cùng mao xoát từ trên mặt phất quá cảm giác.  
Cùng với, nam nhân kia một chút rất nhỏ, ấm áp, như có như không hơi thở.

Lưu hạo nhiên dùng tay nhẹ nhàng nhéo Ngô Lỗi cằm, tả hữu cẩn thận quan sát một chút, vừa lòng gật gật đầu, ở Ngô Lỗi trên cằm dùng sức nhéo nhéo.  
“Được rồi.”  
Ngô Lỗi tưởng, đây là ta đời này vui vẻ nhất thời khắc đi.

  
Ngô Duyệt uống lên khẩu canh, lược có một chút năng khẩu nước canh mang theo phương thuần rượu hương trượt xuống thực quản, sau đó mới là dị thường tươi ngon hương vị từ nhũ đầu bị truyền đạt tiến thần kinh. Đặc sệt nước canh tới dạ dày túi, an ủi đã rỗng tuếch dạ dày, thoả đáng đến giống như toàn thân lỗ chân lông đều mở ra giống nhau, một cái buổi sáng mệt mỏi đều biến mất.

Nàng buông chén, phóng xuất ra một cái nhu hòa mỉm cười.  
“Đá chồng chất, hạo nhiên, các ngươi cũng nếm thử. Riêng thỉnh quách sư phó tự mình làm. Này canh bổ dưỡng thân thể thực không tồi.”  
Dứt lời, nàng cúi đầu tiếp tục uống kia chén canh, giống như nho nhỏ một cái trong chén có uống không xong canh.

Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên hai mặt nhìn nhau, không biết Ngô Duyệt nói có phải hay không có khác có ý tứ gì. Ngô Lỗi thậm chí không tự giác mà kéo một chút áo sơmi cổ áo.  
Cổ cùng xương quai xanh thượng rõ ràng không có gì dấu vết a chính mình không dùng sức a, lạy ông tôi ở bụi này, Lưu hạo nhiên đau kịch liệt mà tưởng. Nhưng cũng đành phải cúi đầu ăn canh.

Ngô Duyệt khẩu vị thiên ngọt, bởi vậy tương đương yêu tha thiết Phúc Châu đồ ăn. Trừ bỏ phật khiêu tường, mang lại đây quả vải thịt, bát bảo dụ bùn, đều là thiên ngọt khẩu vị. Ngô Lỗi khẩu vị thiên thịt, này đó thang thang thủy thủy, ngày thường đã sớm ồn ào đi lên, hiện tại có điểm chột dạ khí không đủ, thành thành thật thật mà dùng bữa, không dám nói lời nào.

Ngô Lỗi trực giác là đúng. Ngô Duyệt giờ phút này đang ở ấp ủ một hồi bão táp.  
Ngô Duyệt tâm tình nguyên bản không tồi.  
Trợ lý báo cáo nàng, hạng mục đấu thầu quả nhiên bắt được, mặt khác hợp đồng cũng nói đến không sai biệt lắm, lần này hành trình rất có thu hoạch. Nếu có thể đem tiểu đệ mang về nhà, kia càng là ngoài ý muốn chi hỉ.

Sau đó nàng nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đi vào tới.  
Lưu hạo nhiên tiên tiến tới, mở cửa, nghiêng người nhường nhường, Ngô Lỗi mới cọ tới cọ lui mà đi vào tới.

Ngô Lỗi chưa bao giờ là như vậy khiêm tốn cá tính. Vì thế Ngô Duyệt lập tức liền chú ý tới Ngô Lỗi cứng đờ đi đường tư thế, tựa hồ là cùng ngày thường không có gì khác nhau bước phúc, lại phá lệ mà dùng sức cùng nghiêm túc, phảng phất ở che dấu cái gì.

Ngô Duyệt đối có một số việc là không hiểu, nhưng không đại biểu nàng không kiến thức sẽ không đoán. Nàng cơ hồ là theo bản năng mà liền liếc hướng Lưu hạo nhiên.

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng đang xem nàng.  
Nhưng tiếp xúc đến Ngô Duyệt ánh mắt trong nháy mắt, hắn giống như bị năng đến giống nhau, lập tức dời đi tầm mắt.  
Không dám nhìn Ngô Duyệt, cũng không dám xem đang có chút biệt nữu mà ngồi vào ghế trên Ngô Lỗi.

Tiếp theo nàng lại phát hiện Ngô Lỗi dị thường trắng bệch mặt. Đối, trắng bệch đến cùng cổ cùng cánh tay là hai cái nhan sắc. Nữ nhân đôi mắt đối đồ trang điểm phá lệ mẫn cảm.  
Cho nên nàng lập tức phán đoán ra, Ngô Lỗi dùng phấn nền che đậy trên mặt cái gì dấu vết.

Sẽ là cái gì dấu vết đâu?  
Biệt nữu đi đường tư thái, cùng cần thiết ở chính mình trước mặt che dấu dấu vết.

Lại một quan sát, nhà mình đệ đệ đôi mắt nhuận mau uông ra thủy, khí sắc hảo đến nét mặt toả sáng quang thải chiếu nhân.

Ngô Duyệt triều hai người hơi hơi mỉm cười, ý bảo có thể thượng đồ ăn.  
Trong lòng lại nói, liền như vậy mấy cái giờ, cũng muốn lăn lộn sao? Rõ ràng biết ta muốn thỉnh các ngươi ăn cơm.  
Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi là ở hướng ta chứng minh chính ngươi đối Ngô Lỗi lực hấp dẫn vẫn là ở hướng ta khiêu khích?

Nàng ý bảo phục vụ sinh vạch trần phật khiêu tường cái bình cái, mùi thơm ngào ngạt đến cực điểm nùng hương tứ tán mở ra.

Lưu hạo nhiên chuyên chú mà nhìn chằm chằm một vò tử sơn trân hải vị, vẫn là không dám cùng chính mình đối diện.

Ngô Duyệt cười đến càng ngọt.

Có lá gan đem ta đệ đệ lăn lộn thành như vậy, không có can đảm thẳng thắn thành khẩn sao? Còn tô son điểm phấn mà che dấu?

TBC  
La Mã ngày nghỉ • ngày thứ năm •19  
19

Ngô Lỗi chung quy vẫn là nhịn không được gào lên muốn thêm đồ ăn. Ngô Duyệt điện thoại cũng vừa lúc vang lên tới.  
Ngô Duyệt đi đến một bên đi tiếp điện thoại, Ngô Lỗi kêu Lưu hạo nhiên cùng nhau xem thực đơn, trên bàn cơm không khí cuối cùng linh hoạt một chút.

Ngô Duyệt cái này điện thoại có điểm trường, chờ nàng trở lại, Ngô Lỗi tân kêu mấy thứ đồ ăn cũng lên đây. Nàng đối Ngô Lỗi Lưu hạo nhiên lại là một cái cười, làm bộ không có thấy Ngô Lỗi hoả tốc lùi về tới đặt ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên eo tay.

Tân thượng đồ ăn tương đối hợp khẩu vị, Ngô Lỗi bộ dáng rõ ràng nhìn hoạt bát một chút, ba người xả một ít kỳ văn thú sự, nhất thời trên bàn cơm không khí rất hòa hợp, Ngô Lỗi cũng càng ngày càng thả lỏng. Nhớ tới Ngô Duyệt phía trước tiếp cái kia điện thoại, thuận miệng liền hỏi, “Tỷ, vừa rồi chuyện gì a triền ngươi lâu như vậy?”

Ngô Duyệt phảng phất mới nhớ tới dường như.  
“Không có gì, là mỹ liên trữ một cái bằng hữu. Đúng rồi……”  
Nàng buông chiếc đũa, dùng cơm khăn đè đè khóe miệng. Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên thấy thế mạc danh mà có chút khẩn trương.

“Đá chồng chất, hạo nhiên, các ngươi cảm thấy ngân hàng gần nhất thế nào?”  
Cái gì thế nào? Như vậy một cái hàm hồ vấn đề.  
Nhưng Ngô Duyệt bộ dáng rõ ràng là ở khảo giáo bọn họ hai cái.

Hẳn là như thế nào trả lời? Có lẽ, không, nhất định trọng yếu phi thường. Ngô Lỗi có chút khẩn trương.  
Nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên càng khẩn trương.  
Hắn có dự cảm, Ngô Lỗi trả lời không sao cả, nhưng hắn trả lời, đối hoặc là sai, rất quan trọng. Chính là……

“Ta nghe nói gần nhất quốc nội mấy nhà đại ngân hàng đồng nghiệp mượn tạm đều ra vấn đề,” Ngô Duyệt nói nghe nói, kia ý tứ chính là tin tức còn không có bị công chúng biết đến ý tứ, “Các ngươi đoán ương hành hội sẽ không cứu bọn họ a?”

Thật là thực thích hợp ở trên bàn cơm nói chuyện phiếm hỏi vấn đề, cơ hồ mỗi cái hơi có dư tài muốn làm một chút đầu tư dân chúng đều sẽ ở trên bàn cơm, cùng thân nhân, cùng bạn tốt liêu lên đề tài. Đúng vậy, này nghe tới hoàn toàn chính là một cái nói chuyện phiếm đề tài mà không phải một đạo đề thi.

“Khẳng định sẽ cứu lạp.” Ngô Lỗi tựa hồ là nhẹ nhàng thở ra bộ dáng, kẹp lên một miếng thịt liền hướng trong miệng điền.

Lưu hạo nhiên xem một cái Ngô Lỗi, cũng gật đầu đồng ý.

“Lần này thật sự sẽ cứu sao?” Ngô Duyệt nhìn bọn họ hai cái, cười đến có điểm vi diệu.

Lưu hạo nhiên một chút nhớ tới Ngô Duyệt phía trước cái kia rất dài điện thoại, còn có buổi sáng trợ lý cùng hắn hội báo một chút sự tình. Hắn do dự.

“Ân?” Ngô Duyệt nhìn ra Lưu hạo nhiên dao động.  
“…… Sẽ cứu đi……”

“Nhất định sẽ cứu, thực rõ ràng sao. Bất quá hơn phân nửa ngay từ đầu sẽ phóng nói không xử lý nhường ra vấn đề ngân hàng chính mình giải quyết.” Ngô Lỗi nhai đồ ăn, hàm hàm hồ hồ mà xen mồm.  
“Ăn cái gì thời điểm không cần nói chuyện.”  
Ngô Duyệt nhỏ giọng quát lớn chính mình đệ đệ, nhưng nhìn ra được tới nàng cũng không có sinh khí, thậm chí còn có điểm sung sướng.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn xem Ngô Duyệt, lại nhìn xem Ngô Lỗi. Cái này đề tài tựa hồ liền như vậy nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ mà bóc đi qua, bởi vì Ngô Lỗi nói đến gần nhất xem một quyển sách. Tỷ đệ hai lập tức bắt đầu đối đương đại văn đàn đại thêm quất.

Có loại, thật cẩn thận, bị đủ toàn lực, kết quả một quyền đánh vào bông thượng cảm giác.  
Lưu hạo nhiên vừa rồi châm chước nửa ngày, chuẩn bị tốt vài loại giải thích, xem Ngô Duyệt thái độ tiến hành ứng đối. Nhưng bọn hắn tỷ đệ nháy mắt liền đem đề tài đưa tới địa phương khác.  
Thật giống như, vừa rồi thật sự chỉ là trên bàn cơm một cái nói chuyện phiếm đề tài.

“…… Tỷ!”  
Ngô Lỗi thanh âm đột nhiên phóng đại.  
“Hạo nhiên, ngươi không biết, Ngô Lỗi có bao nhiêu ấu trĩ. Từ nhỏ đến lớn không ôm hắn hùng liền ngủ không được.”  
Liền như vậy ngắn ngủn mấy chục giây, giống như bọn họ lại thay đổi đề tài.  
Mà Ngô Duyệt làm lơ Ngô Lỗi đầy mặt đỏ bừng ngăn cản, tiếp tục bạo Ngô Lỗi khứu sự, tựa như những cái đó đặc biệt thích xem đệ đệ mặt mũi vô tồn ác thú vị tỷ tỷ giống nhau.  
“Ta cho rằng hắn vào đại học hẳn là liền sửa lại này tật xấu. Ha ha, kết quả hạo nhiên ngươi biết không, trước một trận ta đi kêu hắn rời giường, hắn cư nhiên còn ôm hắn cái kia búp bê vải hùng ha ha ha.”

Đầy mặt đỏ bừng Ngô Lỗi phi thường đáng yêu.  
Đáng yêu đến Lưu hạo nhiên phi thường có thể lý giải Ngô Duyệt ác thú vị. Đáng yêu đến hắn cơ hồ lập tức liền đã quên vừa rồi rối rắm. Hắn nhớ tới trước một buổi tối, bọn họ ở ban công ngồi một đêm, Ngô Lỗi gắt gao mà ôm hắn, có phải hay không tựa như ôm hắn hùng?  
Vì thế hắn, hơi chút ngồi qua đi một chút, tới gần Ngô Lỗi lỗ tai, thấp giọng hỏi hắn.  
“Ta rất giống ngươi hùng sao?”  
“Là, đúng vậy……”  
Ngô Lỗi cư nhiên trả lời.

Ngô Duyệt cư nhiên còn đang cười.  
“Tiểu đệ ngươi có phải hay không tính toán đem nhân gia cũng cùng ngươi hùng bãi ở bên nhau a?”  
“Làm gì, đây là chuyện của ta. Không được a?”  
Ngô Lỗi giống như rốt cuộc ý thức được còn có một cái thân tỷ tỷ liền ngồi tại bên người giống nhau, bĩu môi, bưng lên bát cơm lùa cơm đồ ăn. Biểu tình làm ra vẻ, kỹ thuật diễn phù hoa.  
Nhưng vẫn là phi thường đáng yêu.

Lưu hạo nhiên chú ý tới Ngô Duyệt nhìn Ngô Lỗi, nhấp miệng, hơi hơi mỉm cười. Ôn nhu cực kỳ.  
Ngô Duyệt giống như lại là cái kia tạp chí kinh tế tài chính thượng Ngô Duyệt.

  
Cơm nước xong, Ngô Duyệt đi theo Ngô Lỗi hồi bọn họ phòng, cứ việc Ngô Duyệt ở khách sạn này cũng có chính mình hàng năm phòng thuê.  
Không phải bởi vì bọn họ gia tiền nhiều không có việc gì liền ở năm sao khách sạn thuê phòng, mà là, Lưu hạo nhiên lúc này mới biết được, này khách sạn căn bản là là Ngô Lỗi nhà bọn họ sản nghiệp chi nhất.

Ngô Duyệt lôi kéo Ngô Lỗi đến tiểu thư phòng nói nhỏ, Lưu hạo nhiên tùy tay cầm quyển sách đến sân phơi trên ghế nằm ngồi.  
Thật là lạch trời giống nhau chênh lệch. Không phải sao.

  
Ngô Duyệt nhìn Ngô Lỗi chạy ra chạy vào mà thế nàng chuẩn bị hiện ép nước trái cây, là hoàn hoàn toàn toàn nhẹ nhàng, còn có luyến ái trung người cái loại này đặc có khinh phiêu phiêu đắc ý kính.  
Nàng vẫn là có điểm áy náy, Ngô Lỗi từ nhỏ không có được đến cái gì cảm tình thượng cho, hiện tại chính hắn thật vất vả chính mình tìm được rồi một ít, lại phải bị chính mình thân tỷ tỷ cướp đoạt.

Nhưng là.  
Ngô Duyệt nhớ tới vừa rồi đối thoại.

Trước đó lại kỹ càng tỉ mỉ điều tra cũng không bằng mặt đối mặt nói chuyện với nhau càng có thể nhìn ra một người bản tính. Lưu hạo nhiên lấy hắn gia đình xuất thân không thể nghi ngờ xem như cái thực nỗ lực người, thiên phú cũng là thực không tồi. Nhưng từ lúc bắt đầu đối mặt Ngô Duyệt nghi vấn, đến đối với thế cục quan điểm phán đoán, Lưu hạo nhiên đều là một cái quá tưởng chiếu cố hết thảy, thế cho nên thực dễ dàng bị ngoại tại nhân tố ảnh hưởng người. Nói cách khác, Lưu hạo nhiên quá dễ dàng dao động, thậm chí không cần điều kiện quá thích hợp.

Ngô Lỗi lại là cái cố chấp, nhớ tình bạn cũ, một khi nhận định liền nhiều ít năm bất biến tử tâm nhãn. Ngô Lỗi đối đãi bên người người cùng sự, luôn là cho bọn hắn xác định một vòng tròn tử, Ngô Lỗi ở chính giữa nhất, người khác ấn hắn giả thiết tiêu chí, thương nghiệp đồng bọn, hời hợt chi giao, bạn chơi cùng, có thể tín nhiệm người, bằng hữu, thân nhân, từ xa đến gần, quay chung quanh hắn, khó có thể vượt Lôi Trì một bước.  
Nhưng bị hắn thừa nhận người cùng đồ vật cũng khó có thể làm Ngô Lỗi dứt bỏ. Mấy năm trước quần áo, không đến không thể xuyên sẽ không chịu ném, mười mấy năm như một ngày mà ôm hùng ngủ. Ngô Lỗi đối chính mình thân cận người càng là vô hạn mà dung túng, dễ dàng mà tha thứ, rõ ràng biết không đối cũng nguyện ý ủy khuất chính mình nhân nhượng người khác.  
Cho nên từ nhỏ đến lớn, cha mẹ cùng Ngô Duyệt đều ở lo lắng đề phòng mà sợ hãi sẽ có một cái “Không hảo” người xuất hiện ở Ngô Lỗi thân cận nhất trong vòng.

Mà đáng sợ chính là, hiện tại, Ngô Lỗi trong lòng, đã muốn đem Lưu hạo nhiên phóng tới cùng hùng giống nhau vị trí.  
Chính là Lưu hạo nhiên lại là như vậy một cái cái gì đều muốn người.  
Nếu hắn là một cái hậu bối, hoặc là thương nghiệp đồng bọn, hoặc là bất luận cái gì những người khác, nàng đều sẽ không để ý điểm này nho nhỏ tì vết, thậm chí còn sẽ thưởng thức hắn dã tâm cùng hoàn mỹ chủ nghĩa.  
Nhưng là hiện tại hắn gặp nàng đệ đệ.  
Nàng duy nhất đệ đệ, tương lai muốn kế thừa trong nhà sở hữu sự nghiệp đệ đệ, thiên tài lại thiên chân đệ đệ.

Ngô Duyệt có chút thương cảm mà nhìn Ngô Lỗi, người sau rốt cuộc mân mê hảo nước trái cây, có điểm mê hoặc mà nhìn tỷ tỷ.  
Ngô Duyệt đem một chồng tư liệu phóng tới Ngô Lỗi trước mặt.

Ngô Lỗi vừa thấy Ngô Duyệt lấy ra kia điệp giấy liền minh bạch đó là thứ gì.  
Hắn biết rõ Ngô Duyệt ý tứ, cũng lý giải Ngô Duyệt làm như vậy dụng tâm.  
Nhưng không cao hứng cùng phiền cũng là hắn thiệt tình.  
Ngay cả như vậy, hắn vẫn là cầm lấy kia phân tư liệu bắt đầu xem.  
Bởi vì hắn cũng tò mò.

Lưu hạo nhiên gia thân cùng hắn phỏng đoán đến không sai biệt lắm. Nhị tuyến thành thị có uy tín danh dự gia tộc, con cháu thịnh vượng đồng thời thị phi đông đảo. Tổ tiên rộng rãi quá, có thịnh có suy, mấy năm nay lại lần nữa bắt đầu tỉnh lại, đang ở bay lên kỳ.

Hắn qua loa xem, lật qua một tờ, lại là có quan hệ Lưu hạo nhiên sinh hoạt cá nhân điều tra.  
Quả nhiên ở nước ngoài ngốc quá, đọc sách, không dài không ngắn, nhưng trong lúc này…… Ngô Lỗi từng câu từng chữ mà xem những cái đó ký lục.  
Bạn gái, bạn trai, số lượng không nhiều không ít, nhưng khuôn mặt cùng khí chất đều có vi diệu tương tự chỗ, sau đó càng vi diệu, gia thế cũng càng ngày càng lừng lẫy.  
Ngô Lỗi biết Ngô Duyệt đang nhìn hắn, hắn vẫn như cũ mặt vô biểu tình mà tiếp tục đi xuống xem.

Mặt sau liền không có gì, là Lưu hạo nhiên từ nhỏ đến lớn một ít hồ sơ, tựa như đại đa số cha mẹ đầu óc thanh tỉnh phú nhị đại giống nhau, ở trong trường học mặt biểu hiện điệu thấp, không khác người, 18 tuổi trước ở quốc nội trường học trải qua hoàn toàn không có gì để khen, nhưng thật ra từ nước ngoài mạ vàng trở về lúc sau, ở một vài trong năm nghiêm túc làm mấy cái án tử.  
Chỉ là án tử quy mô cùng cấp bậc, cùng Ngô Lỗi từ nhỏ tiếp xúc những cái đó rất khó so.

Xem xong rồi, Ngô Lỗi sợ Ngô Duyệt cảm thấy hắn xem đến quá nhanh không nghiêm túc, lại phiên tới phiên đi mà lay những cái đó giấy, làm cho ào ào vang lên, liền kém lấy chi bút ra tới hoa điểm ký hiệu gì đó.

Nhưng Ngô Duyệt vẫn là nhìn ra Ngô Lỗi không kiên nhẫn, còn có không phục.  
Nàng hôm nay đệ không biết bao nhiêu lần thở dài.  
Thời gian thật sự quá ngắn, có thể điều tra đến đồ vật này đó đã là cực hạn, nàng căn bản không trông cậy vào này đó tư liệu có thể làm Ngô Lỗi đối Lưu hạo nhiên nhân phẩm đại kinh thất sắc phẫn mà chia tay. Nàng cũng biết, lấy Ngô Lỗi tính cách, quyết định này không có khả năng từ nàng tới hạ, có thể làm ra quyết định này người, chỉ có Ngô Lỗi một người, nếu không nói, nàng sẽ mất đi nàng đệ đệ.  
Cho nên mấy thứ này, chẳng qua là phải cho Ngô Lỗi mai phục một ít hạt giống, lấy đãi ở tương lai thích hợp thời điểm mọc rễ nẩy mầm.

Ngô Duyệt ở Ngô Lỗi bên người ngồi xuống. Ngô Lỗi cho rằng Ngô Duyệt muốn bắt đầu thao thao bất tuyệt, rốt cuộc trang không đi xuống, đem tư liệu hướng trên bàn trà một ném, có điểm ủ rũ mà súc tiến sô pha.  
“Đá chồng chất, mặc kệ như thế nào, ngươi cũng nên về nhà. Ba ba tuổi cũng lớn, cũng đừng cùng hắn lão nhân gia giận dỗi.”

Ngô Lỗi có điểm giật mình mà ngẩng đầu xem hắn tỷ tỷ, người sau lại không cùng hắn đối diện.  
“Kỳ thật ngươi thật cho rằng ba ba không biết ngươi ở nơi nào đang làm gì? Nhưng là thân thể hắn là thật sự không hảo, này một hai năm lão đến rõ ràng, ngươi rời nhà lúc sau càng là……”  
Ngô Lỗi không ra tiếng.

Hắn biết tỷ tỷ là ở cùng hắn giảng thiệt tình lời nói, mà phụ tử thân duyên có đôi khi sẽ có một loại kỳ diệu cảm ứng, mà hắn cũng không phải không quan tâm trong tin tức mặt có quan hệ hắn ba ba những cái đó tin tức. Hắn biết rõ tỷ tỷ ở cùng hắn đánh thân tình bài, nhưng hắn vẫn là không thể nề hà mà vô lực chống đỡ.  
Đang nghe đến tỷ tỷ nói với hắn ba ba thân thể thật sự không người tốt già rồi rất nhiều nói như vậy thời điểm, hắn chính là cảm thấy trong lòng giống như có thanh đao tử ở chậm rãi phủi đi, đột nhiên liền trước nay chưa từng có mà tưởng niệm chính mình phụ thân.

“Đá chồng chất……” Ngô Duyệt chậm rãi ôm lấy đệ đệ bả vai, “Cùng ta trở về đi, nhiều bồi bồi ba ba. Ta tổng cảm thấy…… Ta giống như nhìn đến cái kia tuyến……”  
Ngô Duyệt thanh âm thực ảm đạm. Ngô Lỗi nhớ tới khi còn nhỏ có một lần tham gia trong nhà lão nhân lễ tang lúc sau phụ thân đã từng khó được theo chân bọn họ tỷ đệ tâm sự, nói nhân sinh tựa như một cái lộ, có khởi điểm cũng có chung điểm. Có chút người cả đời đều làm không rõ khởi điểm cùng chung điểm ở nơi nào, tại chỗ đạp bộ hoặc là chạy lối rẽ, nhưng là ta, còn có các ngươi, chúng ta đều phải rất rõ ràng cái kia tuyến ở nơi nào.  
Bất quá, chờ chạy tới chung điểm, đụng phải cái kia tuyến, người cả đời này cũng liền kết thúc.

Ngô Lỗi còn nhớ rõ phụ thân thốt ra lời này xong, tỷ tỷ sẽ nhỏ giọng mà khóc lên. Mà hắn khi đó còn nhỏ, ở ngoài phòng dần dần ám xuống dưới trong bóng đêm nhìn đến phụ thân sườn mặt cùng tỷ tỷ trên mặt nước mắt, do dự một chút, giữ chặt phụ thân đặt ở đầu gối tay, lại nói không ra cái gì an ủi nói, chỉ cảm thấy chính mình ngực thực buồn, đôi mắt thực trướng.  
Này có lẽ là hắn đời này lần đầu tiên thể hội cái gì gọi là buồn bã mất mát.

Tỷ đệ hai liền như vậy an an tĩnh tĩnh mà ngồi, ngồi thời gian rất lâu.  
Có lẽ cũng không dài.

Ngô Duyệt nghe được Ngô Lỗi khô khốc thanh âm.  
“Hảo, ta cùng ngươi trở về.  
……  
Nhưng là…… Lại cho ta một ngày thời gian đi.”

  
TBC  
La Mã ngày nghỉ • ngày thứ năm •20  
20

Hải Nam không trung thoạt nhìn tựa hồ vĩnh viễn đều là tinh không vạn lí, lam đến không nhiễm một hạt bụi, nhưng kỳ thật trời mưa cũng là thái độ bình thường. Bất quá cho dù như vậy, thái dương lại đại, một khi ở bóng cây phía dưới hoặc là có che nắng đồ vật, liền vẫn là rất mát mẻ.

Lưu hạo nhiên bưng hai ly màu sắc rực rỡ băng uống, ở đã nằm yên ở ô che nắng hạ Ngô Lỗi bên người ngồi xuống, đồ uống đặt ở trên bàn nhỏ. Băng đồ uống thượng ngưng ra bọt nước làm Lưu hạo nhiên tay ướt dầm dề, nhất thời nổi lên ý xấu, lạnh lẽo ướt dầm dề bàn tay liền như vậy dán lên Ngô Lỗi trần trụi sau eo.  
Quả nhiên Ngô Lỗi tựa như một đuôi tiểu cá chạch giống nhau bắn lên, bĩu môi, vuốt bị băng đến sau eo trừng Lưu hạo nhiên.  
Người sau cười ha ha mà kéo Ngô Lỗi, đi, lại đi chơi!

  
Ngô Duyệt đoán trước không có sai, Ngô Lỗi chỉ là đáp ứng về nhà, hoặc là còn có cùng phụ thân giải hòa, nhưng là căn bản không có đáp ứng từ bỏ Lưu hạo nhiên.

Cùng tỷ tỷ mới vừa hạ xong bảo đảm đi ra thư phòng, vừa thấy đến ở sân phơi trên ghế nằm đọc sách Lưu hạo nhiên, Ngô Lỗi liền phi thường tự giác chủ động mà hướng Lưu hạo nhiên trên bụng một nằm, làm đi theo đi ra Ngô Duyệt nhìn liền trong lòng một nôn.  
Nhưng Ngô Duyệt cũng biết, tương lai còn dài, chỉ là triều bọn họ cười, liền cáo biệt hồi chính mình phòng đi.  
Dù sao sở hữu nói, đều cần thiết từ Ngô Lỗi chính mình tới nói, quyết định cũng là.

Chờ Ngô Duyệt vừa đi, Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên đều có loại thở dài nhẹ nhõm một hơi cảm giác, lại không cấm cảm thấy buồn cười. Hai người liền ở trên ghế nằm hi hi ha ha mà đùa giỡn một hồi, đột nhiên lại an tĩnh lại.  
Ngô Lỗi oa ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực, an tĩnh mà cuộn, có điểm xoã tung đầu tóc có một chút không một chút mà cọ Lưu hạo nhiên cằm. Hắn nhịn không được liền dùng tay đi sờ sờ lông xù xù đầu tóc, lại thuận thuận. Liền cảm giác được, theo hắn động tác, Ngô Lỗi thế nhưng giống như thoải mái mà run một chút, càng khẩn mà hướng hắn trên người oa.

Thật sự giống như……  
Hắn cảm thán.

“Giống cái gì?”  
Như vậy nhỏ giọng, cũng vẫn là bị Ngô Lỗi nghe được.  
Lưu hạo nhiên có điểm quẫn, nhưng không biết vì sao hắn chính là tưởng nói, không nghĩ giống như trước như vậy hàm hồ qua đi.

“Ta khi còn nhỏ dưỡng quá một con mèo.”

Ngô Lỗi nghe ra là cái muốn kể chuyện xưa giọng, điều chỉnh hạ tư thế, nửa dựa ngồi dậy, một cái nghiêm túc nghe giảng tư thái.

“Ta khi còn nhỏ dưỡng quá một con mèo.” Lưu hạo nhiên lặp lại một chút, theo bản năng mà đem trong lòng ngực Ngô Lỗi ôm chặt hơn nữa một chút.

Lưu hạo nhiên này đồng lứa có vài cái hài tử, hắn vừa không là trưởng tử cũng không phải ấu tử, nhưng hắn từ nhỏ chính là huynh đệ tỷ muội lớn lên tốt nhất một cái, thông minh nhất thành tích tốt nhất cũng nhất sẽ thảo đại nhân thích, đặc biệt là gia gia thích. Sẽ thảo gia gia thích so sẽ thảo phụ thân thích, ở bọn họ gia tộc, nào đó ý nghĩa thượng càng quan trọng đến nhiều.  
Nhưng bọn hắn người nhà nhiều, Lưu hạo nhiên như vậy một cái thông minh xinh đẹp hài tử, ở gia gia trước mặt là được sủng ái, nhưng được sủng ái cũng không ngăn hắn một cái. Hắn kiêu ngạo trầm ổn đường ca, từ nhỏ liền cùng công chúa giống nhau đường tỷ, còn có đệ đệ muội muội gì đó. Có lẽ ở gia gia trong mắt hắn theo chân bọn họ cũng không có đặc biệt không giống nhau.

Bất quá có một năm, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng gia tộc hài tử so sánh với, có điểm cái gì bất đồng. Đó chính là hắn dưỡng một con mèo.  
Cả nhà hài tử, bao gồm hắn một đoàn đường huynh đệ tỷ muội, anh em bà con tỷ muội, chỉ có Lưu hạo nhiên dưỡng một con mèo.  
Ngày nọ hắn cùng mẫu thân đi ngang qua sủng vật thị trường, không biết vì cái gì nguyên nhân xe dừng lại. Hắn chán đến chết mà ghé vào sau cửa sổ xe thượng, liền thấy lồng sắt một oa lông xù xù nũng nịu vật nhỏ. Hắn thấy qua với chuyên chú cùng lưu luyến không rời, khiến cho hắn mẫu thân đều khó được mà cười. Sau đó hắn liền vui vẻ ngầm xe, từ kia một oa lông xù xù tiểu ngoạn ý nhi bên trong lấy ra kia chỉ hắn cho rằng đáng yêu nhất nhất ngoan ngoãn, vừa nhìn thấy hắn liền vươn đầu lưỡi nhỏ liếm hắn ngón tay tiểu tam hoa.

Dưỡng tiểu miêu tựa hồ không tính cái gì đại sự, nhưng này lại làm Lưu hạo nhiên ở ăn tết khi gia tộc tụ hội thượng thành trong bọn trẻ tiểu minh tinh.  
Mặt mày tú khí sạch sẽ một cái hài tử, ôm một con ngoan ngoãn đáng yêu tam hoa tiểu miêu. Không ngừng bọn nhỏ đều hâm mộ đến không được, ngay cả các đại nhân xem ra đều cảm thấy thật là đáng yêu.  
Trước nay một người ngốc tiểu Lưu hạo nhiên, ngày đó lần đầu tiên cảm nhận được đàn tinh phủng nguyệt cảm giác. Hơn nữa hắn lập tức liền yêu loại cảm giác này.

Hắn còn nhớ rõ tiểu miêu đầu lưỡi nhỏ tháo tháo, ướt dầm dề mà liếm ở hắn mu bàn tay thượng. Hắn ôm chặt tiểu miêu, các nữ hài tử ngồi xổm trước mặt hắn, tranh nhau muốn sờ sờ tiểu miêu, ngay cả đại bá gia cái kia kiêu ngạo đường ca cũng hâm mộ mà đứng ở bên cạnh nhìn không chớp mắt.

“…… Sau đó đâu?”  
“……”  
“Sau đó đâu? Sau lại đâu? Tiểu miêu phát sinh cái gì?” Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi ánh mắt, rõ ràng chính là ngươi trải chăn quá nhiều.

Lưu hạo nhiên có điểm quẫn bách. Nhưng hắn tiểu tâm mà tìm từ, tiếp tục câu chuyện này.

Một con mèo con có khả năng mang đến vinh quang thật sự là hữu hạn. Bất quá cho dù là ngay lúc đó Lưu hạo nhiên cũng minh bạch đạo lý này. Nhìn đến đám kia hài tử hâm mộ ánh mắt, hắn nghĩ thầm, nói không chừng tiếp theo gia tộc tụ hội, liền sẽ biến thành sủng vật triển lãm đại hội đi. Bất quá, tiểu Lưu hạo nhiên sờ sờ tiểu miêu đầu, thỏa mãn mà cọ cọ lông xù xù miêu mặt. Mặc kệ như thế nào, tiểu miêu đều là đáng yêu nhất.  
Nhưng hắn không nghĩ tới, gần vài phút lúc sau, hắn liền thay đổi hắn ý tưởng.

“Làm sao vậy?!”  
Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn xem Ngô Lỗi. Ngô Lỗi đôi mắt mở tròn tròn, có điểm giật mình mà nhìn chính mình, tựa như khi đó trong khuỷu tay tiểu miêu đang nhìn chính mình.

Đúng vậy, một con mèo làm sao vậy.

Nhưng là gia gia.

Hắn ngọt ngào mà hào phóng mở ra cánh tay, làm cái kia luôn là giống như công chúa giống nhau đường tỷ vuốt ve tiểu miêu da lông, lại nhìn đến gia gia triều hắn phương hướng liếc liếc mắt một cái.  
Hắn tâm đột nhiên liền buộc chặt.  
Làm sao vậy?

Kia liếc mắt một cái quá mức ngắn ngủi, tiểu Lưu hạo nhiên vô pháp phán đoán kia liếc mắt một cái ý nghĩa. Nhưng kế tiếp, cái kia phía trước còn vẻ mặt hâm mộ mà đứng ở hắn bên cạnh đường ca, phải tới rồi hắn đại bá chỉ thị, tự nhiên hào phóng mà diễn tấu một khúc yêu cầu cao độ dương cầm khúc.

“Khó khăn rất cao khúc giống nhau đều không tốt lắm nghe.” Ngô Lỗi thanh âm có vài phần an ủi ý tứ.

Đúng vậy, cho tới bây giờ, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn là cảm thấy kia đầu khúc một chút đều không dễ nghe. Nhưng là hắn quên không được gia gia nhìn đường ca đánh đàn thời điểm cái loại này vừa lòng cùng tán dương ánh mắt. Mà hắn đột nhiên liền minh bạch gia gia kia liếc mắt một cái là có ý tứ gì.  
Mê muội mất cả ý chí, khó thành châu báu.

Tiểu miêu còn nơi tay cánh tay ngoan ngoãn mà nằm bò. Nàng luôn là như vậy ngoan ngoãn, chỉ là ngẫu nhiên nhẹ nhàng mà, tiểu tiểu thanh mà kêu một tiếng, làm tiểu Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy tâm đều tô. Nhưng ngày đó, tiểu miêu lại ở đường ca đạn xong kia đầu dương cầm khúc lúc sau kêu một tiếng, vẫn là nhẹ nhàng, tinh tế, lại làm Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy chói tai cực kỳ.

“Ta cảm thấy, ta muốn càng nỗ lực. Ta không có thời gian chiếu cố tiểu miêu.…… Nghe nói ta lớp học một cái nữ đồng học rất muốn dưỡng miêu, ta liền đem tiểu miêu đưa cho nàng.”  
“Ngươi sau lại có đi xem qua tiểu miêu sao?”  
“…… Có a, nàng sau lại còn sinh một oa tiểu miêu, cùng nàng giống nhau đáng yêu a.”

Không, cũng không phải như vậy.  
Lưu hạo nhiên đến nay còn nhớ rõ hắn dẫn theo tiểu miêu lồng sắt, một người lần đầu tiên ngồi trên đi vùng ngoại thành xe buýt. Hắn trở về lúc đi nghe được tiểu miêu đặc biệt lớn tiếng tiếng kêu. Hắn ngồi ở trở về xe buýt thượng, nhìn đến ngoài cửa sổ xe dơ hề hề tiệm cơm nhỏ chiêu bài thượng viết “Long hổ đấu” chữ to say xe vựng đến rối tinh rối mù, đến trạm còn vẫn luôn ở phun.  
Còn có mẫu thân đột nhiên nhớ tới dường như hỏi hắn, như thế nào ngươi miêu đâu mấy ngày nay không phát hiện? Nga, có thể là chính mình chạy đi rồi đi. Mẫu thân ấn ở hắn trên đầu bàn tay mềm mại ấm áp, nhưng hắn chỉ nghĩ chạy nhanh về phòng lên tiếng khóc lớn.

Trong lòng ngực Ngô Lỗi thực trầm mặc, Lưu hạo nhiên sờ sờ hắn cái ót.  
Chính mình chuyện xưa nói được đại khái không tốt lắm, hoặc là rõ ràng là cái HE, hắn ngữ khí lại bán đứng hắn. Ngô Lỗi cảm xúc tựa hồ cũng hạ xuống xuống dưới, vẫn không nhúc nhích, nửa ngày không nói chuyện.

Có nhu hòa gió thổi lên, có điểm nhiệt, nhưng cũng không khó chịu.

“Hạo nhiên……”  
“Ân?”

Sau giờ ngọ vốn dĩ liền dễ dàng mệt rã rời, Lưu hạo nhiên đem nhiều ít năm một chút rối rắm nói ra, tự giác trong lòng bình tĩnh thật sự, bị nhu hòa ấm áp gió thổi đến đang có điểm mơ màng sắp ngủ, Ngô Lỗi nói hắn ngay từ đầu không nghe rõ.

“Hạo nhiên, ta buổi tối muốn cùng tỷ tỷ của ta đi một cái bữa tiệc.”  
“Ân.”  
“Ngày mai ngươi bồi ta hảo hảo chơi một ngày đi.”  
“Ân.”  
“Ta hậu thiên sáng sớm phi cơ.”

Hắn hỗn độn lỗ tai cố hết sức mà tiếp nhận rồi những lời này, tựa như mở ra cái gì chốt mở giống nhau, nhanh chóng từ cái loại này mê mê hoặc hoặc không khí bên trong tỉnh táo lại, mở choàng mắt nhìn Ngô Lỗi.

Ngô Lỗi biểu tình lại rất bình tĩnh.  
“Ta đã lâu không về nhà, tỷ tỷ cũng vẫn luôn thúc giục ta.…… Chờ ta về nhà trụ một trận liền tới tìm ngươi.”

Hắn nghiêm túc tự hỏi Ngô Lỗi những lời này ý tứ, là nói bọn họ cái này cũng chưa tính xong vẫn là trường kỳ pháo hữu quan hệ, đúng không?

Lưu hạo nhiên ngồi dậy, Ngô Lỗi cũng ngồi dậy. Người sau mang theo một chút bất an biểu tình nhìn hắn, Lưu hạo nhiên liền cũng xem hắn.

Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên cảm thấy chính mình giống như chưa từng có dưới ánh mặt trời phía dưới hảo hảo xem quá Ngô Lỗi. Ngô Lỗi mặt mày rất đẹp, nhưng kỳ thật cũng không giống tiểu miêu cái loại này tròn tròn vũ mị bộ dáng, ngược lại rất có loại sắc bén cảm.  
Ngô Lỗi cùng tiểu miêu lớn lên cũng không giống. Nhưng thật là đẹp, là chính mình bất luận cái gì thời điểm nhìn đến đều sẽ thích thượng loại hình.  
Lưu hạo nhiên có điểm cảm khái mà tưởng.

Lại bồi hắn một ngày.

Lưu hạo nhiên, đột nhiên có điểm muốn cười, thật là đúng lý hợp tình yêu cầu. Vì thế liền thật sự cười, nhéo nhéo Ngô Lỗi khuôn mặt.

“Ta đây cũng hậu thiên trở về đi. Ta đi gọi điện thoại.” Lưu hạo nhiên xoay người từ trên ghế nằm xuống dưới. Ngô Lỗi có chút khẩn trương mà một phen giữ chặt hắn quần áo.  
“Hạo nhiên……”

Hắn lại cười. “Ai, ta chính là làm ta trợ lý giúp ta đính vé máy bay a.”  
Hắn nhìn ra được Ngô Lỗi biểu tình có áy náy, nhưng cũng không có giữ lại. Tựa như hắn cũng thường thường sẽ tưởng, nếu là không đem tiểu miêu tiễn đi có phải hay không cũng không quan hệ, nhưng hắn lại trước nay không có hối hận quá tiễn đi tiểu miêu chuyện này bản thân.  
Đều giống nhau.

Lưu hạo nhiên cấp trợ lý gọi điện thoại, dư quang thấy Ngô Lỗi cũng theo tiến vào, ngoan ngoãn mà ngồi ở hắn bên cạnh, đôi tay đặt ở đầu gối, ngửa đầu xem hắn. Thật giống bọn họ ngày đầu tiên nhận thức cái kia buổi tối.  
Lưu hạo nhiên giơ điện thoại chờ trợ lý giúp hắn xác nhận chuyến bay, một bộ chuyên chú bộ dáng, trong lòng lại suy nghĩ Ngô Lỗi tỷ tỷ, còn có cái kia hồ lão đại, cùng với ngày đó buổi tối chiêu đãi bọn họ ăn cơm cái kia Viên đại ca. Những người này là Ngô Lỗi trong thế giới người, một đám đều như là hắn cái kia gia gia, xa xa mà một ánh mắt liền đủ để cho hắn lựa chọn từ bỏ chính mình âu yếm đồ vật.

Mà Ngô Lỗi còn đang nhìn hắn, xem đến hắn vẫn là nhịn không được vươn tay, lập tức bị Ngô Lỗi bắt lấy, gắt gao nắm chặt.

Điện thoại đánh xong, Lưu hạo nhiên bị Ngô Lỗi túm ngồi xuống, trong nháy mắt có điểm giống Ngô Lỗi là chính mình lo sợ bất an tiểu thê tử ảo giác.

“Hạo nhiên, ta buổi tối còn có cái bữa tiệc.”  
Nga, đối, hắn vừa rồi xác thật có đề qua. “Phải đi?”  
“…… Thời gian không sai biệt lắm… Ta còn muốn đi lấy quần áo……”  
“Nga, kia đi nhanh đi, đừng chậm trễ.”  
“Hạo nhiên……” Lại là một trận mềm như bông ý vị không rõ làm nũng.

Lưu hạo nhiên thở dài ôm một cái Ngô Lỗi, nghĩ thầm, tính, cuối cùng La Mã ngày nghỉ đi.

  
Ngô Lỗi đi ra cửa bữa tiệc, Lưu hạo nhiên không có việc gì để làm, ngốc tại phòng, đơn giản mở ra notebook kế hoạch ngày mai một ngày hành trình. Tới rồi buổi tối, Lưu hạo nhiên không có gì muốn ăn, mà thời tiết lại bắt đầu oi bức, dứt khoát lại đi kia gia thanh bổ lạnh sạp, đóng gói hai phân, lại ở ven đường quán ăn khuya tùy tiện mua điểm thiêu gà bia đồ ăn vặt, bao lớn bao nhỏ mà xách hồi khách sạn, trực tiếp ngồi ở phòng khách sô pha trước thảm thượng, xem TV ăn cái gì, chờ Ngô Lỗi.

Đã mau 12 giờ, buổi tối sau khi trở về không lâu quả nhiên lại bắt đầu trời mưa, Ngô Lỗi còn không có trở về, mà bên ngoài tiếng sấm luôn là ẩn ẩn truyền đến. Lưu hạo nhiên đóng notebook cùng TV, đứng dậy đem lung tung rối loạn rác rưởi cùng trang giấy thu thu, lười nhác vươn vai, dứt khoát mà đi tắm rửa. Sau đó ngủ.

Hắn ở phòng khách để lại trản đèn, trên bàn trà để lại trương sợi, nói mua phân thanh bổ lạnh đặt ở tủ lạnh.

Hắn cũng không biết hắn vì cái gì phải làm những việc này, chỉ là ở làm những việc này thời điểm, hắn trong lòng nào đó góc liền sẽ cảm thấy thoải mái một chút.

Tắt đèn lúc sau bên ngoài tiếng mưa rơi cùng lôi liền phá lệ rõ ràng, Lưu hạo nhiên nằm, giường cùng gối đầu đều phi thường thoải mái phi thường thích hợp ngủ, nhưng hắn mơ mơ màng màng mà chính là ngủ không được.  
Đến sau lại hắn rốt cuộc nhớ tới, Ngô Lỗi, ban ngày hoặc là ban đêm, chúng ta chi gian thậm chí chưa từng có hoàn chỉnh một ngày.

  
Ngày thứ năm END


	4. 21-hết

La Mã ngày nghỉ • thứ sáu ngày •21  
Thứ sáu ngày 21

Ngô Lỗi tối hôm qua không biết vài giờ chung mới trở về, buổi sáng Lưu hạo nhiên tỉnh lại thời điểm thấy hắn ghé vào chính mình bên người ngủ đến bất tỉnh nhân sự, nhìn xem bên ngoài muốn vũ không vũ thời tiết, lại nghĩ đến đêm qua sửa sang lại tràn đầy hành trình, có điểm thở dài, tâm nói bằng không liền ngốc tại trong phòng được.  
Đãi rửa mặt xong, lại phát hiện Ngô Lỗi đã lên, xoa đôi mắt đánh ngáp, cho nhau nói quá sớm an lúc sau câu đầu tiên lời nói chính là hôm nay chúng ta đi nơi nào?  
Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên cười, đẩy đẩy hắn bả vai thúc giục hắn đi trước rửa mặt.  
“Ta ngày hôm qua đều sửa sang lại hảo, chờ hạ ăn cơm sáng thời điểm ta cùng ngươi nói.”

Thay đổi quần áo đến phòng khách, Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ nghĩ, kéo ra tủ lạnh, tối hôm qua thanh bổ lạnh đã không có, tờ giấy cũng đã không có. Hắn cúi đầu nhấp miệng cười một chút, tâm tình chân chính mà hảo lên.

Ăn cơm sáng thời điểm Lưu hạo nhiên hướng Ngô Lỗi nói hắn an bài, đi cảnh điểm đi dạo, bãi biển tản bộ, ăn cơm, điện ảnh, tiểu tươi mát đến không thể càng tiểu tươi mát. Bất quá Ngô Lỗi luôn luôn là cái thích ứng trong mọi tình cảnh người, Lưu hạo nhiên nói một câu hắn liền điểm cái đầu, một bộ biết nghe lời phải bộ dáng.

Cơm nước xong, Lưu hạo nhiên mới nhớ tới hỏi Ngô Lỗi, ngươi ngày mai vài giờ xuất phát?  
9 giờ đi, ta cùng tỷ của ta cùng nhau trở về.  
Lưu hạo nhiên gật gật đầu, nhìn xem đồng hồ, hiện tại cũng là 9 điểm, vừa lúc 24 giờ.  
Ngô Lỗi bị Lưu hạo nhiên loại này cách nói gợi lên một chút cùng loại số mệnh a tận thế a cảm giác, lập tức không quan tâm mà liền nắm lấy Lưu hạo nhiên tay, dứt khoát chúng ta từ giờ trở đi, làm 24 giờ đi.

Trời đất u ám, liều chết triền miên.

Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng xong này tám chữ, bắt tay rút ra, ở Ngô Lỗi trên vai chụp một chút, hảo, đi nhanh đi, lại cọ xát đi xuống thái dương liền phơi.

Sau đó chính là cái loại này tình yêu phiến đi ngang qua sân khấu giống nhau quá trình, bờ biển tản bộ, bơi lội, kỵ hai người xe đạp. Liền luôn luôn thích làm điểm tươi mát không khí Lưu hạo nhiên đều cảm thấy bọn họ có phải hay không ở chụp du lịch đẩy giới phiến.  
Cơm trưa ở bãi biển biên quán ăn khuya ăn. Cảnh sắc là thực không tồi, bất quá.  
Ngô Lỗi uống hết băng uống lúc sau, liền không như thế nào ăn, chiếc đũa ở dứa cơm bên trong giảo tới giảo đi, xem đến Lưu hạo nhiên đều có điểm bất đắc dĩ.

“Không ăn uống?”  
“…… Ân……”  
“Muốn ăn cái gì?”  
“…… Không biết……”  
“…… Ngươi muốn ăn ngọt vẫn là hàm?”  
“Ngọt…… Nhưng không cần quá ngọt… Đột nhiên có điểm muốn ăn thanh đạm đồ ăn……”

Lưu hạo nhiên còn đang suy nghĩ này phụ cận nơi nào có thanh đạm khẩu vị tiệm ăn, Ngô Lỗi lại đột nhiên có chủ ý.

“Hạo nhiên, buổi chiều quá nhiệt. Ngươi bồi ta đi cái địa phương chơi.”

Sau đó bọn họ hiện tại liền đến nơi này.  
Còn ăn mặc áo thun bờ cát quần guốc gỗ, mà bên người nước chảy róc rách lục trúc xanh tươi hoa thơm chim hót, đường thức kiến trúc đồng mộc sàn nhà có u ám ánh sáng cùng hương thơm, to rộng sâu thẳm hành lang dài, giấy chế tấm bình phong cùng đèn cung đình, mơ hồ đàn cổ thanh, giống như cái gì cổ trang phim truyền hình quay chụp hiện trường.

Bọn họ đi vào nơi này không có bất luận cái gì ngăn trở, mới vừa tiến đại môn thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi chỉ là từ trong xe lộ cái mặt, trang cameras đại môn liền chậm rãi mở ra làm cho bọn họ tiến vào. Vừa đến cửa phòng, một cái ăn mặc cải tiến hán phục trung niên nam tử, mang theo phảng phất xuyên qua mà đến giống nhau điển nhã dáng vẻ, dẫn bọn họ vào một gian nhà ở.  
Giống nhau đường thức thiết kế, không nhỏ phòng, trừ bỏ trung gian hai trương án bàn, mấy cái đệm mềm, đồng dạng phong cách giấy chất đèn cung đình, còn có châm cái gì hương liệu lư hương, thậm chí liền đem ghế dựa đều không có.  
Trung niên nam tử dùng khay bưng lên hai chỉ bát trà, lại đưa tới hai bộ quần áo liền rời đi.  
Lưu hạo nhiên có điểm khát, mang trà lên chén, bên trong là thanh triệt bích oánh oánh thủy. Nghe thấy một chút, thực thanh đạm trúc diệp thanh hương, lại nhấp một ngụm, một chút ngọt, theo sau cây trúc thanh hương tràn đầy mà quanh quẩn ở khoang miệng, lại một lát sau, mới cảm giác ra này khẩu trà súc quá địa phương đều lạnh lạnh.

“Không tồi đi ~ này ta thích nhất chính là cái này thúy trúc lộ.” Ngô Lỗi cười hì hì nhìn hắn.  
“Thật là rất không tồi, trúc diệp cùng bạc hà làm?” Lưu hạo nhiên buông bát trà, nhìn Ngô Lỗi đem phòng giấy chất đẩy kéo môn kéo ra, bên ngoài nước chảy thanh cùng điểu tiếng kêu một chút ùa vào tới.  
“Không sai biệt lắm, không phải trúc diệp là dùng trúc lộ, chính là……”

Lưu hạo nhiên nghe Ngô Lỗi giới thiệu làm này chén trà quá trình cùng phương pháp, như thế nào tinh tinh xảo làm, như thế nào phức tạp xa mi. Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên cảm thấy chính mình rất giống vào Đại Quan Viên Lưu bà ngoại, chính nghe người ta cùng hắn giới thiệu như thế nào dùng mười bảy tám chỉ gà đi làm một con cà tím.

Từ nắng gắt như lửa biển xanh trời xanh bờ biển, một chút nhảy đến dường như trong núi tiên cảnh giống nhau trúc ốc, nói không thoải mái nói không thích ý là không có khả năng sự tình. Chỉ là Lưu hạo nhiên trước nay không nghĩ tới, hắn trước kia thường xuyên đi ngang qua cái này một chút không hiện sơn lộ thủy, treo cái “XX làng du lịch” chiêu bài địa phương, nội bộ cư nhiên có như vậy một cái thiên địa.

“Ta đi tắm rửa một cái.”  
Lưu hạo nhiên giương mắt xem hắn, Ngô Lỗi cầm lấy mới vừa đưa tới quần áo. Ở bờ biển chơi sáng sớm thượng, một thân nước biển cùng hạt cát, còn có hãn, vừa rồi ở trên xe, Ngô Lỗi liền vẫn luôn oán giận, cảm giác chính mình mau biến thành yêm cá mặn. Cho nên hiện tại đi rửa sạch một chút, thay cho tràn đầy hãn cùng nước biển quần áo, thực bình thường.  
Lưu hạo nhiên cười cười, Ngô Lỗi sống thực bằng phẳng, mà chính mình luôn là nghĩ đến quá nhiều.

Tắm rửa địa phương là nửa lộ thiên, cùng bọn họ ngốc phòng tương liên, đá cuội xây thành ao, đả thông trúc tiết thật dài tre bương đưa tới màu trắng ngà nước suối, hoạt hoạt, độ ấm thích hợp, vẫn duy trì so nhiệt độ cơ thể cao một chút độ ấm. Ngô Lỗi rửa sạch sẽ tóc, vọt hướng thân thể, hạ đến trong ao ngồi xuống, làm dòng nước cọ rửa thân thể của mình.

Hắn nhìn ra được Lưu hạo nhiên tâm tình không tốt, hứng thú cũng không cao, chẳng qua ở trước mặt hắn trang cao hứng.  
Mà chính hắn đâu?  
Chính hắn kỳ thật cũng không có gì hứng thú.

Ngày này La Mã ngày nghỉ, có một cái đã định kết cục, kết cục lúc sau là cái gì? Ngô Lỗi không nghĩ suy nghĩ, tưởng tượng liền rất khó chịu. Hắn cùng Lưu hạo nhiên chi gian liên hệ, giống như tơ nhện, liền tính hắn tưởng bảo trì loại này liên hệ, Lưu hạo nhiên đâu?  
Hắn nhắm mắt lại, nhậm ấm áp dòng nước từ đỉnh đầu tưới xuống dưới.

  
Bọt nước thanh âm che dấu ở có người tiến vào hồ nước thanh âm, Ngô Lỗi bị người từ phía sau ôm lấy thời điểm nho nhỏ mà lắp bắp kinh hãi, ngay sau đó bình tĩnh lại.  
Trừ bỏ Lưu hạo nhiên còn có thể có ai.

Ngô Lỗi thực thích Lưu hạo nhiên chạm đến cùng ôm, tại minh bạch là ai lúc sau, trực tiếp sau này một dựa, yên tâm lại thả lỏng, đảo như là ốc sên lùi về xác giống nhau súc tiến Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngực.

Nước suối trơn trượt, Ngô Lỗi liền thật sự cảm thấy chính mình giống như lùi về xác giống nhau thoải mái.  
Thân xác lại chưa chắc là như vậy tưởng.

Lưu hạo nhiên hợp lại Ngô Lỗi, Ngô Lỗi ngồi, lực lượng đều áp đến hắn trên người, nước suối thực hoạt, hắn đến sử điểm kính mới có thể không cho hai người cùng nhau trượt chân.  
Ngươi nhưng thật ra đối ta yên tâm thật sự.  
Lưu hạo nhiên thở dài.

Sau đó hắn cúi đầu vừa thấy, Ngô Lỗi thoải mái đến đôi mắt đều đóng lại tới, nhất thời cũng có chút bất đắc dĩ, tiện đà thậm chí có điểm nho nhỏ sinh khí. Hắn tưởng buông tay, nhưng lại luyến tiếc, cuối cùng cũng chỉ hảo như vậy đứng.

Ngô Lỗi không nói lời nào, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không có gì tưởng nói, hai người an an tĩnh tĩnh mà nửa dựa nửa ngồi ở trong ao, đảo cũng thích ý.

Nước ao mạn đến ngực, nhiều ít có điểm cảm giác áp bách, nhưng nước ao chung quanh nồng đậm cây xanh khiến cho không khí phi thường mới mẻ, cũng không cảm thấy nhiều ít hờn dỗi. Nhưng chung quy này vẫn là cái suối nước nóng, hơi nước chậm rãi chưng lên, trên da ngưng kết thành giọt nước, chảy xuống xuống dưới, ngứa.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn chằm chằm Ngô Lỗi sườn mặt phát ngốc.

Ngắn ngủn mấy ngày, một vòng đều không đến, chính là hai người lại giống như đã ở bên nhau lâu như vậy, thế nhưng làm Lưu hạo nhiên cũng mạc danh mà sinh ra điểm bên nhau lâu dài ý niệm. Nhưng hắn rất rõ ràng, ngày mai lúc này, hắn hẳn là đã trở lại chính mình văn phòng, trở lại nguyên lai cái loại này sinh hoạt, trở lại chính hắn thế giới kia. Cái kia điên cuồng bãi biển cao lớn cây xanh hai chỉ gắt gao tương nắm tay, cái kia ban đêm bãi biển thượng ngôi sao, sân phơi thượng từ dưới chân núi thổi đi lên phong, còn có cái này trong núi trong phòng nhỏ giống như ngăn cách với thế nhân suối nước nóng ao, đều là Ngô Lỗi thế giới.  
Ngô Lỗi trở về cái này thời cơ, kỳ thật thật sự khá tốt.

Chính là, Lưu hạo nhiên nhắm mắt lại, thở dài dùng chính mình gương mặt cùng Ngô Lỗi cọ cọ, là thật thật luyến tiếc.

Hắn chỉ là tưởng phát phát cảm khái, này một cọ, lại cọ tới rồi Ngô Lỗi lỗ tai. Lưu hạo nhiên nheo lại đôi mắt. Ngô Lỗi vành tai tiểu xảo trắng nõn, sạch sẽ không có gì lung tung rối loạn nhĩ động. Cứ việc là nam tính, đầu năm nay tại thân thể thượng loạn chói mắt nhi cũng là một loại lưu hành. Nhưng Ngô Lỗi trên lỗ tai thật sự liền một chút đều không có.  
Sạch sẽ. Sạch sẽ đến Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng một trận ngứa, liền như vậy ngậm ở kia nho nhỏ một chút mềm thịt.

Đã có điểm mơ mơ màng màng Ngô Lỗi rốt cuộc bị Lưu hạo nhiên động tác bừng tỉnh.  
Vành tai thượng một chút lôi kéo, buông lỏng. Theo sau là rõ ràng mà, bị cắn.

“Ai, ngươi……”

Ngô Lỗi lắp bắp kinh hãi, bản năng tưởng đẩy trở, Lưu hạo nhiên đầu lưỡi lại xuất động. Một chút mềm mại đầu lưỡi, dọc theo vành tai chậm rãi mà xuống, rốt cuộc đi vào hắn nhĩ sau, ở kia không đến một tấc khoan làn da thượng chậm rãi di động.

Ngô Lỗi cơ hồ muốn nhảy dựng lên, toàn thân không tự chủ được mà run lên.  
Đáng tiếc Lưu hạo nhiên đã sớm đoán trước đến Ngô Lỗi phản ứng, càng khẩn mà ôm lấy trong lòng ngực hoạt lưu lưu thân thể, thô ráp lưỡi mặt càng dùng sức mà ở Ngô Lỗi nhĩ sau liếm láp, còn có môi, thậm chí hàm răng, thường thường mà ngậm trụ trên lỗ tai một chút thịt non, không nhẹ không nặng mà gặm cắn. Ngô Lỗi theo bản năng run rẩy cùng mỏng manh đến đáng thương một chút chống đẩy, chỉ đổi lấy Lưu hạo nhiên càng mãnh liệt tiến công.

Rốt cuộc Ngô Lỗi một dùng sức, đột nhiên tránh ra giam cầm hắn ôm ấp, luống cuống tay chân mà đi phía trước vượt vài bước, rối tinh rối mù bọt nước văng khắp nơi, gian nan mà đứng thẳng xoay người, trừng mắt Lưu hạo nhiên.  
“Làm gì a ngươi!”

Lưu hạo nhiên rất khó giải thích. Loại cảm giác này ước chừng kêu bị ma quỷ ám ảnh, bởi vì rất muốn, cho nên liền làm như vậy. Lại cho nên hắn dứt khoát chỉ là ngồi vào Ngô Lỗi phía trước ngồi kia tảng đá thượng, cũng không nói lời nào, chỉ là nhìn Ngô Lỗi cười.

Như vậy thản nhiên, Ngô Lỗi quả nhiên cũng không có tính tình, bất đắc dĩ mà nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, một lát sau, vẫn là chính mình đi tới, dứt khoát ngồi ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên đùi. Mà Lưu hạo nhiên nhưng thật ra thực biết điều mà lại một lần ôm lấy hắn, cũng không có những cái đó động tay động chân động tác.

Bị lại một lần ôm lấy Ngô Lỗi liền có điểm mềm, lòng bàn tay dán Lưu hạo nhiên trần trụi ngực, đầu cũng gối lên trên vai hắn, đúng là một cái thân mật vô cùng tư thế. Suối nước nóng hơi nước lại ngưng tụ lên, khinh phiêu phiêu mà dán lên bọn họ làn da, chậm rãi ngưng kết thành tiểu bọt nước, ngọn tóc thượng giọt nước cũng bắt đầu nhỏ giọt, rơi xuống, không có gì trọng lượng.  
Ngô Lỗi dùng ngón tay tiếp được một giọt từ Lưu hạo nhiên ngọn tóc thượng nhỏ giọt tới bọt nước, đối với ánh nắng xem. Nhưng bọt nước cũng không có giống những cái đó phim văn nghệ giống nhau mượt mà no đủ rực rỡ lấp lánh, Ngô Lỗi đầu ngón tay cũng là ướt, bọt nước lập tức liền thấm khai, tiêu tán không thấy.  
Cái này làm cho Ngô Lỗi có điểm không quá thoải mái. Có lẽ hắn trong lòng vẫn là bất an. Lưu hạo nhiên chuyện xưa ở trong lòng hắn chui vào một cây thứ, hắn hoảng hốt trung cảm thấy Lưu hạo nhiên ôm hắn, tựa như ôm sắp bị vứt bỏ miêu mễ.  
Hiện tại hắn ngược lại có chút hy vọng Lưu hạo nhiên lại đến một lần, mà không phải như vậy quy quy củ củ mà bất động.

Vì thế chính hắn tay liền có chút hạnh kiểm xấu lên, ngón tay tiêm trên da nhảy lên, bắt chước trượt băng nghệ thuật động tác, xoay tròn, họa vòng, có khi lại như là đàn dương cầm, chơi vui vẻ vô cùng.  
Rốt cuộc bị Lưu hạo nhiên bắt lấy tay.

“Uy, không sai biệt lắm điểm……”  
“Làm gì, vừa rồi đánh lén ta người là ai a?”  
“Khụ khụ……”  
“Ai biết có phải hay không có người không được cho nên không thủy không chung……”

Lưu hạo nhiên mặc một chút. Loại này khiêu khích lấy cớ cũng quá cũ kỹ. Chính là…… Cư nhiên chính là rất có hiệu a!

Hai người vốn dĩ liền gắt gao ôm, Lưu hạo nhiên tay một chút liền trực tiếp ấn tới rồi Ngô Lỗi nơi đó. Mà Ngô Lỗi rồi lại là theo bản năng mà co rụt lại, sau đó phốc mà một tiếng cười, hết sức cung khởi eo, tay chân cùng sử dụng mà chống cự, trơn trượt đến giống như cá chạch.

Lưu hạo nhiên cũng nổi lên đậu hắn tâm, hai tay chính là ở Ngô Lỗi ngực dưới nách bên hông du tẩu vuốt ve, mấy ngày xuống dưới, Lưu hạo nhiên đối Ngô Lỗi mẫn cảm khu vực các loại quen thuộc, hiện tại càng là ra tay như điện. Ngô Lỗi tuy rằng cũng tận lực phản kháng, nhưng vốn dĩ liền có điểm ý của Tuý Ông không phải ở rượu, chống cự lại như thế nào sẽ hữu lực, thực mau liền đương nhiên mà xin tha.

Lưu hạo nhiên kiềm Ngô Lỗi đôi tay, phản bối ở sau lưng, nghe bị áp chế Ngô Lỗi liên thanh mà kêu đình, hoàn toàn yếu thế tư thái, trong lòng một chút tiểu buồn bực cuối cùng là tan thành mây khói, liền cũng buông lỏng tay, làm hắn đứng lên.

Tự giác đã nháo đủ rồi Lưu hạo nhiên buông ra tay, đi đến bên cạnh cái ao tìm khối khăn lông, lau mặt. Như vậy một nháo, hắn xác thật cảm thấy thể xác và tinh thần đều nhẹ nhàng không ít. Từ ngày hôm qua bắt đầu một chút nói không nên lời đồ vật, hắn tưởng, không bằng cứ như vậy tính cũng khá tốt.

Lau khô mặt, phía sau Ngô Lỗi lại an an tĩnh tĩnh một chút thanh âm cũng không có, hoàn toàn không có Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn luôn cảm nhận được ồn ào.  
Làm sao vậy?  
Hắn có điểm nghi hoặc mà quay đầu.

Ngô Lỗi lại về tới kia khối bị trở thành ghế trên tảng đá ngồi xuống. Thực ngoan ngoãn dáng ngồi, hai đầu gối khép lại, thượng thân thẳng thắn, nghiêm túc câu thúc được hoàn toàn không nên xuất hiện ở cái này vốn nên vô cùng thả lỏng nơi. Trên tay hắn không có khăn lông, vừa rồi ở đùa giỡn khi, tóc cũng hoàn toàn ướt, một bàn tay hợp lại trán ướt dầm dề tóc mái, một cái tay khác lại đặt ở đầu gối. Tựa như bọn họ nhận thức ngày đầu tiên buổi tối, Ngô Lỗi hướng Lưu hạo nhiên phát ra mời, mời hắn đi hắn phòng ngồi ngồi xuống. Lại giống như Lưu hạo nhiên lái xe mang theo Ngô Lỗi, mua bốn phân thanh bổ lạnh, hồi khách sạn trên đường. Hoặc là kỳ thật đều không giống, Ngô Lỗi đại khái chỉ là có lý ướt tóc.  
Chính là, Lưu hạo nhiên mới phát hiện, dưới ánh mặt trời Ngô Lỗi đôi mắt cũng không phải giống nhau Châu Á người như vậy mang theo màu nâu hoặc là màu nâu, đại đại con ngươi vẫn như cũ là nặng nề màu đen, giống như buổi tối nhìn đến như vậy thuần hắc, lông mi lại rất trường, thần sắc biến hóa gian giống như có con bướm cánh ở nhẹ nhàng tao động hắn lòng bàn tay.  
Lúc này đại khái có một giọt nước rơi xuống trên môi hắn, Ngô Lỗi chẳng hề để ý mà vươn đầu lưỡi liếm liếm, đầu lưỡi từ môi răng gian dò ra, chợt lóe lướt qua.

Hắn nhớ tới ngày hôm qua cơm trưa thời điểm, Ngô Lỗi muốn thêm đồ ăn, người hầu hỏi hắn, có mới từ Chương cảng đưa tới hải trai, hay không thượng một khách. Kia tẩm ở thanh triệt nước canh trung hải trai, có hoạt nộn đủ, cùng với một cái hương diễm tên.  
Ngô Lỗi có phải hay không cố ý? Lưu hạo nhiên cảm giác chính mình tay có điểm phát run, hoặc là hắn cả người đều có điểm phát run. Hắn buông khăn lông, đi bước một triều ngồi ở trên tảng đá người đi đến.

“Làm sao vậy?” Ngồi ở bên kia người ngẩng đầu, màu đen con ngươi dưới ánh mặt trời nhìn không sót gì, hơi hơi mở ra môi chi gian có một chút đầu lưỡi, tựa như không có hoàn toàn mở ra hải vỏ trai lộ ra một chút đủ.

Hắn còn nhớ rõ ngày hôm qua giữa trưa, Ngô Lỗi mở ra vỏ trai, lấy ra trai thịt bỏ vào trong miệng khi, mặt mày hớn hở nhìn hắn, ai nha ta đầu lưỡi thượng là Tây Thi đầu lưỡi a. Lúc ấy hắn cùng Ngô Duyệt đều là hoàn toàn bất đắc dĩ, nhưng hiện tại, hắn giống như đột nhiên minh bạch món này mệnh danh tinh diệu chỗ, hắn tưởng lại nếm một lần.

Đương hắn lại một lần ôm lấy Ngô Lỗi thời điểm, xác nhận Ngô Lỗi phía trước quả nhiên là ở làm bộ làm tịch, đang câu dẫn hắn.  
Đón ý nói hùa đi lên môi có một chút gấp không chờ nổi, mang theo nước ôn tuyền đặc có hàm sáp hương vị, còn có yếu ớt kiên quyết. Hắn nhắm mắt lại, hai tay buộc chặt. Bàn tay hạ làn da xúc cảm là chưa từng có mới mẻ, bởi vì ướt, cho nên lạnh, nhưng một hồi là có thể cảm giác ẩn ẩn sốt cao, chưng ra nhàn nhạt mùi hương, có điểm giống vừa rồi uống qua trúc lộ, hoặc là chính là Ngô Lỗi chính mình hương vị. Hắn có thể cảm giác được phơi ở chính mình đỉnh đầu thái dương, là Hải Nam nôn nóng độ ấm, chính nướng BBQ hắn trong thân thể hơi nước, làm hắn càng khát.  
Cho nên chính là càng thâm nhập môi răng tương nhu.  
Lưu hạo nhiên khát nước giống nhau mà mút vào, mà Ngô Lỗi so với hắn càng dùng sức, dùng sức đến Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy Ngô Lỗi giống như muốn đem linh hồn của chính mình đều hút ra tới.

Hiện tại Lưu hạo nhiên đã hoàn toàn bị vén lên tới. Hắn không phải không có ở phi thường quy nơi đã làm, nhưng như vậy rõ như ban ngày dưới, lại thật là lần đầu tiên.  
Này suối nước nóng ao là phụ thuộc ở bọn họ cái này phòng xép, ao chung quanh còn có rất cao hơn nữa nồng đậm cây xanh, tư mật tính vẫn là khá tốt. Chính là, khi bọn hắn run rẩy tách ra, Lưu hạo nhiên lần đầu ý thức được, thái dương như thế sáng ngời, hắn có thể như thế rõ ràng mà nhìn đến Ngô Lỗi mặt, ướt dầm dề mặt, lông mày cùng lông mi thượng còn có thật nhỏ bọt nước, bàn tay hạ có điểm sáp lại có điểm nị khuôn mặt, nho nhỏ nốt ruồi đen, không phải các nữ nhân như vậy tinh tế, lại theo hắn vô ý thức mà véo cùng niết đang ở biến hồng. Hắn môi trên giác có nho nhỏ một cái miệng vỡ, thực mới mẻ, hơn phân nửa là vừa mới bị chính mình cắn ra tới. Ngô Lỗi cũng ở kịch liệt mà thở phì phò, có điểm gian nan mà nuốt, hầu kết một trên một dưới.  
Lưu hạo nhiên tầm mắt không tự chủ được dời xuống.  
Ngô Lỗi xương quai xanh cũng kinh tâm động phách địa chi lăng, lúc này cư nhiên tụ một tiểu uông thủy, run rẩy, tùy thời muốn trượt xuống dưới.

Hắn cảm thấy chính mình toàn thân xương cốt lại nhẹ lại tô, kinh lạc khe hở đều có con kiến ở bò, toan ngứa đến không thể khống chế, mãnh hít một hơi, liền phải đi liếm xương quai xanh trong ổ thủy.

Ngực bụng gian lại đột nhiên đau xót, thình lình xảy ra va chạm làm hắn thậm chí không cảm giác ra cái gì đau đớn liền đặt mông ngã vào nước ao trung. Đáy ao cũng không thực san bằng, nhưng vẫn là thực bóng loáng, dù cho như thế, Lưu hạo nhiên hoảng loạn gian vẫn là nuốt mấy khẩu nước ao, chờ hắn luống cuống tay chân mà ở hồ nước trung ngồi ổn, xương cùng chỗ ẩn ẩn đau đớn mới truyền đi lên.

“Ngọa tào ngươi làm gì!”  
Cho dù là Lưu hạo nhiên, dưới tình huống như vậy bị đạp một chân, cảm giác cũng sẽ không hảo đi nơi nào, tay một lau mặt, không cần nghĩ ngợi mà liền rống lên.

Mà đầu sỏ gây tội cư nhiên một chút đáp lại cũng không có.

Lưu hạo nhiên phẫn hận mà ngẩng đầu, Ngô Lỗi lại ở trước mặt hắn ngồi xổm xuống dưới.  
Ngô Lỗi thân ảnh chặn ánh mặt trời, thoạt nhìn có chút bộ mặt mơ hồ.  
“Hạo nhiên…… Ngươi có nhớ hay không ngày đó buổi tối, ngươi muốn ta tưởng, cái gì là chân chính ái?”  
Lưu hạo nhiên ngẩn ra, trong lòng lại một buồn. Ngô Lỗi lại tiếp tục nói.  
“Cái gì là chân chính ái đâu? Hormone? Ích lợi? Thói quen? Hoặc là, là thời gian?” Ngô Lỗi đôi mắt hẳn là đang nhìn hắn, Lưu hạo nhiên lại cảm thấy chính mình cái gì cũng thấy không rõ.  
Ngô Lỗi nâng lên Lưu hạo nhiên mặt, quá gần khoảng cách làm Lưu hạo nhiên có chút khó nhịn mà nửa khép thượng đôi mắt.  
“Đừng như vậy hạo nhiên, ngươi đến nhìn ta.”  
Tay cầm khai, Lưu hạo nhiên mở to mắt.  
“…… Ngươi đến nhìn ta, ta mặt, ta đôi mắt, lông mày cái mũi miệng, tay của ta, ta chân, thân thể của ta……” Ngô Lỗi đột nhiên lại đứng lên, đảo loạn hồ nước tốt nhất không dễ dàng ngưng tụ lên một chút hơi nước, ánh sáng mặt trời chiếu ở trên thân thể hắn, ngược lại càng trong trẻo.

“Hạo nhiên, ngươi muốn ta tưởng cái gì là chân chính tình yêu. Chính là hạo nhiên, ta suy nghĩ thật lâu, ta chính mình cũng không biết.  
Mà chúng ta chi gian giống như trừ bỏ hormone, cái gì đều không có. Nghe nói một cái thói quen dưỡng thành ít nhất yêu cầu 21 thiên tới bồi dưỡng, chúng ta thậm chí không có thời gian……” Hắn sườn nghiêng đầu, nửa bên mặt bàng bại lộ dưới ánh mặt trời, Lưu hạo nhiên lại thấy màu đen con ngươi, tựa như cố thành thơ.  
“Nhưng là, ở tới Hải Nam phía trước, ta đối nam nhân thanh tuyến không có gì khái niệm, chưa bao giờ cảm thấy mắt một mí nam sinh lớn lên soái, mà nếu là có người nói cho ta, cái loại này dơ hề hề quán ăn khuya bán giá rẻ đồ ngọt sẽ trở thành ta yêu thích nhất đồ ăn, ta cũng nhất định sẽ cảm thấy phi thường buồn cười.”  
Hắn ngừng một chút, lại hơi hơi cúi đầu. Lưu hạo nhiên cảm thấy chính mình giống như nhìn đến có một chút ánh sáng nhạt hiện lên.  
“Hiện tại,” hắn ngón tay ấn ở hắn hầu kết thượng, “Ta cảm thấy đọc diễn cảm khang rất êm tai, mắt một mí nam sinh cũng phi thường soái. Mà kia phân thanh bổ lạnh hương vị đã không quá được rồi, ta còn là cảm thấy ăn rất ngon. Cho nên……” Hắn bắt lấy Lưu hạo nhiên tay, nhẹ nhàng ấn ở chính mình trên má, “Lưu hạo nhiên, thỉnh ngươi hảo hảo mà thấy rõ ta, ta là Ngô Lỗi.  
Sau đó, thỉnh nhớ kỹ ta.”

Kia kiêm có người thanh niên cùng người thiếu niên khí chất người, ngồi quỳ ở Lưu hạo nhiên tùy tiện mà ở suối nước nóng trong ao duỗi khai hai chân chi gian, thành kính mà phủng Lưu hạo nhiên tay, dẫn đường xuống tay an tĩnh mà tuần tra quá hắn thân thể mỗi một chỗ, thong thả, kiên định, khắc cốt minh tâm.  
Đương Lưu hạo nhiên đem chính mình toàn bộ tiết tiến Ngô Lỗi thân thể khi, hắn lại cảm thấy, hắn trong lòng cũng rốt cuộc vẫn là bị Ngô Lỗi thật sâu đâm vào. Từ nay về sau, ngọt ngào cùng thống khổ, đều đem huyết nhục mơ hồ.

Thỉnh ngươi thuần hóa ta.  
Thỉnh ngươi nhớ kỹ ta.  
Không cần bỏ xuống ta.

Kỳ thật, ta cũng đều minh bạch a…… Lưu hạo nhiên thở dài.

  
TBC  
La Mã ngày nghỉ • thứ sáu ngày & thứ bảy ngày •END  
22

Lưu hạo nhiên dựa vào trì trên vách thở dốc, cũng không phải thở dốc, chính là hô hấp thô một chút. Đăng đỉnh lúc sau mãnh liệt lỏng cảm cùng độ ấm thích hợp nước ao làm hắn không quá tưởng lập tức lên. Mỹ nhân trong ngực cảm giác cũng xác thật rất tốt đẹp.  
Ngô Lỗi lại không chút nào lưu luyến, suyễn đều khí lập tức bắt điều khăn lông, ra hồ nước liền phải đi súc rửa.

Lưu hạo nhiên một phen cầm Ngô Lỗi tế linh linh mắt cá chân.  
“Làm sao vậy, như vậy cấp.”  
“…… Quá giống, có điểm ghê tởm……”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn nhàn nhạt màu trắng ngà nước ao, suy nghĩ năm giây mới phản ứng lại đây. Nhịn không được cười ra tiếng. Tức khắc cũng có chút ghê tởm, đi theo ra hồ nước đi tắm rửa.

Tắm rửa xong một thân thoải mái thanh tân, bốn điểm nhiều, đúng là một ngày giữa nhất ăn không ngồi rồi thời tiết. Hai người không hề cố kỵ mà tay nắm tay, nơi nơi loạn dạo.

Nhà này hội sở, hiện tại Lưu hạo nhiên biết cái này địa phương cũng không phải cái gì làng du lịch, mà là tư nhân hội sở, tuy rằng như vậy che che dấu dấu cảm giác có điểm kỳ quái, nhưng nơi này xanh hoá bố trí đến thật sự thực hảo. Cơ hồ sở hữu chạy lấy người địa phương đều có nồng đậm bóng râm bao trùm, chỉ ở cành lá chi gian lậu hạ tinh tinh điểm điểm quầng sáng, nho nhỏ dòng suối không dấu vết mà theo bộ đạo, lúc ẩn lúc hiện, mang đến thanh triệt thủy hơi thở.  
Bốn phía phi thường an tĩnh, liền phục vụ nhân viên đều không thấy được một cái. Hai người cùng nhau đi, lòng bàn tay tương đối, nhất thời có chút quên mình cảm giác.  
Ngẫu nhiên có gió lạnh thổi qua, nhánh cây nhẹ nhàng lay động, nhẹ nhàng sàn sạt thanh âm.

“…… Thật tốt……”  
Lưu hạo nhiên mấy ngày qua tựa hồ là lần đầu tiên thiệt tình chân ý cảm khái. Hắn hiện tại trong lòng buông xuống một cái đại tay nải, là chưa bao giờ từng có thể xác và tinh thần thoải mái thanh tân, ngay cả nói chuyện cũng không hề như vậy ở trong lòng đánh hảo nghĩ sẵn trong đầu lặp lại mấy lần mới nói xuất khẩu.

“Muốn hay không cũng nhập cái hội viên?”  
Ngô Lỗi ánh mắt lóe sáng.

“…… Nhà này hội sở cũng là nhà ngươi?”  
“Ngạch…… Không phải……”  
“Thật sự?”  
“Thật sự không phải.”  
“…… Thoạt nhìn thực khả nghi.”  
“Không tin chúng ta đánh đố!”  
“Thiết, ai cùng ngươi đánh cuộc cái này……”  
“…………, được rồi, xác thật không phải nhà ta, bất quá cũng coi như là người quen. Chính là ngày đó mời chúng ta ăn cơm cái kia Viên đại ca.”

Đầy trời khí thế muôn vàn sao trời, còn có thế giới cuối nhỏ bé.

Lưu hạo nhiên dừng một chút, “Nga nga, là hắn a……”  
Đột nhiên có điểm không lời nào để nói.

Ngô Lỗi nhưng thật ra giống như đột nhiên lại nghĩ tới cái gì.  
“Nói đến cái này, nơi này nhưng thật ra thật sự có thể chơi hai thanh.” Nắm Lưu hạo nhiên tay liền hướng nào đó ngã rẽ đi.

Tư nhân hội sở, luôn là nhất săn sóc mà chiếu cố hội viên yêu cầu, cho nên ở lục trúc thấp thoáng bên trong, còn có cái đánh cuộc tràng.

Lưu hạo nhiên Las Vegas Macao đều đi qua, đánh cuộc tràng cũng không phải cái gì đặc biệt đáng giá giật mình địa phương. Bất quá tuy rằng cái này bãi không lớn, cũng không có gì người, phương tiện nhưng thật ra đều thực đầy đủ hết sạch sẽ. Lúc này cũng có một ít người ngồi ở bài trước bàn chơi, nhà cái cũng ăn mặc cái loại này cải tiến hán phục, nhỏ giọng mà cùng người chơi nói chuyện, nếu không phải trên bàn những cái đó đại biểu cho kếch xù tiền tài lợi thế, nơi này an tĩnh đến giống như không phải ở đánh cuộc, mà là ba năm tri kỷ đang nói chuyện thiên.

Ngô Lỗi lôi kéo Lưu hạo nhiên hướng trong đi, lại không có tiến cái gì phòng, tùy tiện tìm trương cái bàn ngồi xuống.

“Ngươi tưởng chơi?”  
Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn Ngô Lỗi, chính hắn đối cái này không có gì hứng thú. Ngô Lỗi lại cũng lắc đầu.

“Không phải, ta không phải tưởng chơi, ta chỉ là tưởng…… Bói toán một chút…… Có lẽ, này cũng coi như là đánh cuộc?”  
Ngô Lỗi nói không tỉ mỉ mà cười cười, cầm lấy trên bàn xúc xắc chung.

“Hạo nhiên, nói cái số, nếu là ta có thể diêu ra tới, ta tưởng sự tình nói không chừng là có thể thực hiện.”

Nguyên lai là cái này. Lưu hạo nhiên thuận miệng nói, “Ba cái sáu.”  
“!”

Vừa ra khỏi miệng, Lưu hạo nhiên chính mình cũng cảm thấy có điểm làm khó người khác, quả nhiên thấy Ngô Lỗi đáng thương hề hề ánh mắt, cố nén hạ sờ sờ đầu của hắn xúc động, an ủi nói không có việc gì lạp không có việc gì lạp, tùy tiện lắc lắc xem nói không chừng liền……

Sau đó Ngô Lỗi vạch trần chung cái, thình lình đúng là ba cái sáu.

“Ngạch…… Ngươi đánh cuộc cái gì?”  
“…… Hỗ chỉ thăng……”  
“……”

Ngô Lỗi hiển nhiên không nghĩ nói, nhưng là khó được hảo dấu hiệu làm hắn hưng phấn đến liều mạng khuyến khích Lưu hạo nhiên cũng tới một phen. Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ nghĩ, cầm lấy xúc xắc chung, cũng làm Ngô Lỗi giúp hắn nói cái số.

“Ba cái một.”  
“Ngươi lớn nhất, ta nhỏ nhất a?”  
“Ha, mặc kệ.” Ngô Lỗi khó nén một chút đắc ý, lại hỏi: “Ngươi đánh cuộc gì?”  
“…… Hỗ chỉ ngã……”  
“……”

“Hảo, khai lâu!” Lưu hạo nhiên rất có khí thế mà vạch trần chung cái.  
“Sát!”  
“Ta dựa!”

Ba cái đỏ tươi một rực rỡ lấp lánh.

Hai người hai mặt nhìn nhau.  
Sau một lúc lâu, Ngô Lỗi phun ra một câu, hỗ chỉ thật đáng thương.

23

Thứ bảy ngày thế gian sở hữu tương ngộ đều là cửu biệt gặp lại

  
Ăn cơm chiều trở lại khách sạn, hai người làm chuyện thứ nhất chính là kêu khách sạn trợ lý lại đây giúp bọn hắn thu thập hành lý, hai người đều là ngày mai buổi sáng rời đi, một bên chỉ huy trợ lý sửa sang lại vật phẩm, một bên điện thoại bưu kiện đích xác nhận hành trình an bài.  
Một chút thu thập đồ vật động tĩnh, ngẫu nhiên dò hỏi cùng chỉ thị, một phòng người, lại có vẻ càng an tĩnh.

Lưu hạo nhiên hành lý không nhiều lắm, thực mau thu xong rồi, nhìn Ngô Lỗi chỉ huy trợ lý thu đồ vật. Thoạt nhìn Ngô Lỗi ở chỗ này trụ đến không ngắn, thoạt nhìn rất trống trải nhà ở, cư nhiên thu thập ra tới muốn trang rương đóng gói hành lý nhiều như vậy.

Hắn đi đến một bên, tùy tay cầm lấy một quyển Ngô Lỗi thư, vừa thấy, 《 Tả Truyện 》, vẫn là dựng bài đóng chỉ phồn thể. Đối loại đồ vật này không quá cảm mạo Lưu hạo nhiên liền có điểm im lặng, quay đầu liền hỏi Ngô Lỗi, “Ngươi còn xem cái này nột?”  
“Khá xinh đẹp a ~”  
“Bội phục bội phục……”

Lưu hạo nhiên tùy tay phiên phiên, trong sách còn kẹp trương tạp, hình như là gì đó thẻ hội viên, bị lung tung kẹp ở chỗ này, hiển nhiên là đương thẻ kẹp sách dùng. Lưu hạo nhiên có điểm buồn cười mà đem tạp rút ra, đưa cho Ngô Lỗi, sách này thiêm đè nặng kia một tờ, vừa lúc là một cái mở đầu, tả bá đào sừng dê ai. Hắn tùy ý ngó hai mắt, nhịn không được phun tào, này cổ nhân tên thật tốt cười, sừng dê ai, như thế nào không gọi chứng động kinh……  
Ngô Lỗi tiếp nhận tạp, một phen đoạt lấy Lưu hạo nhiên trên tay thư, đem tấm card một lần nữa nhét trở lại trong sách.  
“Này tạp không gì dùng, chính là đương thẻ kẹp sách.” Kẹp hảo tấm card, Ngô Lỗi lại tức hô hô mà nói, “Ngươi cũng không nhìn xem nhân gia, thật tốt một đôi a, cuối cùng đều tuẫn tình!”  
“Nha, vậy ngươi là ám chỉ ta cũng muốn tuẫn tình sao?”  
“Khụ khụ……”

Lưu hạo nhiên tự giác ở miệng thượng chiếm điểm tiện nghi, cười tủm tỉm mà lại trừu quyển sách đi trên sô pha nhìn.  
Ngô Lỗi nói bất quá hắn, hậm hực mà chỉ huy trợ lý tiếp tục đóng gói hành lý.

Bị nho nhỏ sặc một chút Ngô Lỗi cũng không sinh khí, trên thực tế, hắn từ buổi chiều bắt đầu liền vẫn luôn ở vào một loại mạc danh phấn khởi khinh phiêu phiêu trạng thái, bởi vì cái kia bói toán.  
Đương nhiên không phải cái gì đáng thương hỗ chỉ.  
Hắn hỏi chính mình, ta cùng Lưu hạo nhiên, có thể viên mãn sao? Nếu có thể nói, liền diêu ra hạo nhiên chỉ định cái kia con số.

Dù cho ngày mai hắn liền phải cùng hắn ly biệt, nhưng kia ba cái hồng sáu tựa như mạnh nhất hiệu thuốc an thần. Thậm chí còn hiện tại hai người vì ngày mai ai đi đường nấy ở chuẩn bị, hắn cũng đã bắt đầu kế hoạch khi nào gặp lại.

Thế gian sở hữu tương ngộ đều là cửu biệt gặp lại, mà ly biệt bất quá là vì lại lần nữa tương phùng.

Hắn mang theo như vậy ngọt ngào tâm tình, mãi cho đến cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nói quá ngủ ngon, đến ngủ say, đến ngày hôm sau buổi sáng lặng yên không một tiếng động mà rời đi. Ngô Duyệt nói cho hắn vào lúc ban đêm còn muốn tham dự một cái tiệc tối, bọn họ cần thiết sớm một chút xuất phát.  
Mà Lưu hạo nhiên vé máy bay tuy rằng cũng coi như là buổi sáng, lại so với hắn xuất phát thời gian đã muộn bốn cái nhiều giờ. Lưu hạo nhiên tẫn có thể dựa theo thường lui tới thời gian rời giường, thong dong mà rửa mặt, ăn qua một đốn phong phú cơm sáng lúc sau, lại đi sân bay, khả năng còn sớm điểm.

Cho nên, liền không cần thiết quấy rầy Lưu hạo nhiên sao.

  
Ngô Lỗi rời đi thời điểm, thái dương vừa mới dâng lên tới, sáng ngời lại không nóng rực, trong không khí còn tàn lưu ngày hôm qua ban đêm thực vật hơi ẩm cùng hương thơm, đúng là một ngày bên trong Ngô Lỗi thích nhất thời khắc.  
Mà Lưu hạo nhiên ngủ thật sự trầm. Anh tuấn mặt hơn phân nửa bao phủ ở gối đầu, bị chiếu đến trên giường dương quang chiếu tới rồi mí mắt, không kiên nhẫn mà giơ tay che khuất đôi mắt, theo sau lại trở mình, tiếp tục nặng nề ngủ.

Ngô Lỗi đứng ở trước giường. Hắn có điểm tưởng lại cấp Lưu hạo nhiên một cái sớm an hôn kiêm cáo biệt hôn, nói cho hắn, chính mình phải đi. Nhưng cuối cùng hắn chỉ là thỏa mãn mà hít hít cái mũi, phải có một thời gian nghe không đến Lưu hạo nhiên hương vị.  
Nhưng sẽ không quá dài.

  
Ngô Lỗi rất cẩn thận mang lên môn thời điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên rốt cuộc nhịn không được mở mắt.  
Nằm ở trên giường đã phát vài giây ngốc, hắn nhảy dựng lên, bổ nhào vào sân phơi thượng, dùng sức đi xuống xem, nhưng đập vào mắt chỉ có một mảnh mênh mang hành dung lục.

Hắn có điểm không cam lòng, lỗ tai truyền đến mơ mơ hồ hồ thanh âm, hình như là ô tô động cơ thanh âm, lại giống như chỉ là gió thổi qua ngọn cây thanh âm.

Cuối cùng hắn vẫn là suy sụp mà xoay người, trở lại trên giường nằm. Liền tính thật là ô tô động cơ, cũng không thấy đến chính là Ngô Lỗi ngồi kia chiếc.  
Hắn làm như vậy không hề ý nghĩa.

Thời gian còn rất sớm, nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên đã ngủ không được. Trên thực tế, so với Ngô Lỗi một đêm ngủ ngon, hắn tối hôm qua cơ hồ một đêm chưa ngủ, lại sợ đánh thức Ngô Lỗi, cứng còng thân thể nằm một đêm.

Hắn thở dài, mở ra TV, làm trong phòng có điểm động tĩnh. Lại phát hiện trên tủ đầu giường lưu trữ một cái hộp.

Mở ra hộp, bên trong là ba viên xúc xắc.  
Ba viên bình thường xúc xắc, nhưng trừ bỏ một cùng sáu, mặt khác mặt đều bị mài đi, khảm ở hắc nhung tơ lớp lót, giống như cái gì nhất quý báu châu báu.

Lưu hạo nhiên không cấm nở nụ cười khổ.

Hắn đoán được ra Ngô Lỗi hứa cái gì nguyện. Này vốn chính là quá hảo đoán đồ vật.  
Không khí quá tốt đẹp, vì thế khi đó hắn cũng cùng tương lai đánh một cái đánh cuộc.

Nếu ta cùng Ngô Lỗi sẽ chia tay, như vậy liền diêu ra ba cái một.

Hắn thật sâu mà hít một hơi, như vậy là có thể đem ngực nảy lên tới chua xót áp xuống đi một chút.

Ngô Lỗi hỉ khí dương dương hắn xem ở trong mắt, mà Ngô Lỗi tự cho là đoán được Lưu hạo nhiên đánh đố nội dung, kết quả suốt một buổi tối, Ngô Lỗi đều đắm chìm tại đây loại không thể hiểu được không khí.

Nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên tâm lại ở kia trong nháy mắt cũng đã ngâm mình ở ngày đó buổi tối ngôi sao biển rộng, lạnh băng cùng hư không.

Thái dương hiện tại chân chính mà dâng lên tới, phía trước tàn lưu một chút đêm hơi thở rốt cuộc biến mất hầu như không còn.

Trong TV bá một bộ điện ảnh, đã tới rồi mau kết cục thời điểm.  
Mà Lưu hạo nhiên cấp chính mình định rời giường đồng hồ báo thức cũng leng keng leng keng mà bắt đầu nhắc nhở chủ nhân.  
Đúng là ngày hôm qua buổi sáng bọn họ rời giường thời gian.

Lưu hạo nhiên khép lại hộp, rời giường đứng ở sân phơi thượng, sân phơi hạ rừng cây so với vừa rồi tựa hồ lại không quá giống nhau, ở thái dương chiếu xuống, trở nên càng rõ ràng, càng đậm lục, càng thêm mà nhất phái sinh cơ bừng bừng.

Hắn làm mấy cái khoách ngực, cuối cùng thật sâu mà hô hấp một chút này cỏ cây mùi thơm ngào ngạt hương.

Lúc này truyền đến TV thanh âm.  
Điện ảnh sử thượng vị kia trứ danh công chúa nói nàng lời kịch:

Each in its own way was unforgettable. It would be difficult to…  
Rome.  
By all means, Rome.

END


End file.
